Poké Rangers Dino Thunder
by Blaze Productions
Summary: MMPR Season 10: Ex-Poké Ranger Daniel Dragonfly seeks for his long time teacher, Salvador Santorus, who knew a lot about the prehistoric fossils. He manages to find three fossils from Pre-Earth, another dimension of Earth. The Dinvolien Empire emerges from Pre-Earth to take the fossils. However, three trainers manage to harness the power and become the Poké Rangers. Chapter 5 up!
1. Prehistoric Rampage Part 1

A/N: So, here's the next exciting installment: _**Poké Rangers Dino Thunder**_**. **For those that do not know me, my name is Blazin' Saddles. I'm known for writing the 9 seasons prior to this season of the _**Poké Rangers: Hoenn **_series and I am also writing other fanfics such as _**The Adventures of Edward Fireheart: The Kanto Region. **_

In addition to my stories, there have been spinoffs and there were successful ones. So, if I were you, I would check out the community _**Poké Rangers Generations **_to read the rest all of the seasons.

* * *

Anyway, enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Power Rangers and Pokémon or Super Sentai… yeah, I would have done some awesome things. Unfortunately, I do not. The characters and plot are for my own. **

**Pokémon © 1995-2014 by the Pokémon Company**

**Power Rangers DinoThunder © 2004-2005 by Saban (used to be Disney)**

**Bakuryu Sentai Abaranger © 2003-2004 by Toei**

**© 2014 Blaze Productions**

* * *

_(Poké Rangers Hoenn: Chapter 437)_

**Episode 1: Prehistoric Rampage Part 1**

January 9, 2014…

The winds were whipping back and forth as a trainer was walking along the region of Johto. As he arrived in Ruins of Alph, he headed toward the one of the golden ruins to do research on the ancient fossils. Specifically, Salvador Santorus, his teacher in high school, was known for his expeditions here to discuss about the Prehistoric life. When Danny graduated from Slateport High School, he kept in touch with him. However, what concerned Danny the most was that he disappeared 4 months ago. This was the perfect opportunity to find out what happened to him.

As he removed his red cap, his rusted hair popped out with reddish tips appeared. He wore a black sweatshirt with a red t-shirt underneath. He had hazel eyes, blue jeans and white sneakers. He turned around as he saw a female assistant with a white cloak walking toward him. She had a black t-shirt and blue jeans. She also had brown hair, bluish eyes and she was carrying a black laptop case.

"May I help you?" she asked, "My name is Sarah, Salavador Santorus's assistant."

The male trainer raised an eyebrow. He was waiting for Salvador Santorus, he just didn't know what was going on. Nodding his head, he stretched out his hand, "Daniel Dragonfly."

"So," she said, walking with him, "I heard so much about your adventures back in Hoenn. I'm like your biggest fan!"

"Thanks," said Danny, sighing, "However, I haven't fought in a long time. That was eight years ago."

"I see," she said, walking outside to the Fossil Laboratory. The lab was silver with a golden fossil on top of the building. As the door opened, he stood there with a surprising look, "Because you are experienced with strange things, I was hoping you would take these fossils with you."

"What fossils are you talking about?" asked Danny.

Immediately, Sarah turned around as she showed him a table with a white cloth over it. Danny looked at the cloth as Sarah revealed it. Danny's jaw dropped slightly, seeing three fossils: a red Jaw Fossil, a blue Armor Fossil, and a yellow Old Amber.

"Weird," he said.

"Don't touch them," she said, looking at him, "There are power levels that surround these fossils that make any human touch them perish."

"So, are you trying to tell me that this could be a serious threat?" asked Danny, "And if it's true then why did you pick them up with your bare hands?"

Sarah looked at him, "Danny, we used machinery and other things to get them here. Welcome to the world of technology."

Danny rolled his eyes, "Right. Sorry, when you get exposed to technology at the age of 16 that's beyond what you normally see, sometimes you still need to adapt."

"Well," said Danny, taking out his wrist communicator, "I'll take these back to Hoenn. But, I think I know who I'm going to contact."

He then pressed the button on the communicator, "Claydol, you awake?"

"… Yes," said Claydol, yawning on the intercom, "What's up?"

"A talking Pokémon?" asked Sarah.

"Shh," said Danny, winking, "Anyway, Claydol. I have three fossils that I want you to examine. Can you teleport them using my coordinates?"

"Yes," said Claydol, pressing a few buttons, "Teleporting now."

Sarah and Danny turned around as a white aura surrounded the fossils. The fossils immediately materialized into white light. Like rockets, they flew up into the sky, heading towards Meteor Falls. Danny smiled as he looked at her, "I will try to research these… and I'll send you and Salvador Santorus a report."

"Thank you," she said.

Suddenly, there were screams coming from the outside. Danny walked toward the front doors. As he turned to his left, he noticed that the sky turned black. He then noticed a group of greenish-blackish Tyrunt creatures with sabers with white-yellowish Cranidos creatures with sabers.

"… What the hell?" asked Danny.

The Tyrunt soldier grabbed Danny by his shirt. Danny yelled as he was thrown into the glass doors of the Fossil Laboratory.

"Danny!" yelled Sarah.

Danny carefully got up as he saw a red beam come down from the sky. The beam materialized into a female soldier. She wore a red dress with Aerodactyl feet and claws. Her skin was grey and her face was human with green eyes covered with an Aerodactyl helmet. She withdrew her saber.

"Well, this is a first," said Danny, "May I ask who you are?"

"You humans have tampered with the Dino Fossils… bring them to us at once!" she demanded.

Danny laughed as he looked at her, "I'm sorry but they are no longer in the Kalos Region."

"Where are they?" she asked.

Danny laughed, "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Tydrones, Cranidrones, attack!" she screamed.

Immediately, the Tydrones started charging in. Danny laughed as he saw one charge with his saber. He blocked his saber with his left hand and punched the Tydrone in the face with his right hand. He then used a roundhouse kick on a Cranidrone. Two Tydrones charged into attack. Danny used a pipe that was above his head. Jumping up, he grabbed on to the pipe and started kicking repeatedly. Each Cranidrone and Tydrone was kicked in the face. As they landed on the ground, a group of them charged to attack. Danny, smiling reached into his back pocket. He pulled out a golden dagger. A green aura surrounded it, transforming the dagger into a leaf-like dagger. He jumped up and slashed three of them in the stomach. He then stretched out his left hand as a red star emerged from his heart to his body, releasing a silver saber with a black hilt and a red star on it. Within seconds, Danny managed to cut through and destroy the Tydrones and Cranidrones. The female soldier looked at him.

"So… you are such a rebel," she said, withdrawing her sword, "And this is where I come in."

"Who are you, exactly?" asked Danny, breathing heavily from all of the fighting.

"Simple," she said, "My name is… Terrodactyl… Head Warrior of the Dinvolien Empire!"

"Dinvolien?" asked Danny.

"Yes," she said, laughing, "Dinvolien… an empire that existed on Earth… correction, Pre-Earth."

"Pre-Earth?" asked Danny.

Terrodactyl laughed as she looked at him, "Yeah… but, lucky for you, you won't be around to see the invasion!"

She charged in with her saber. Danny rolled underneath as she missed. Terrodactyl turned around as Danny ran outside in the dark with her rushing outside. Terrodactyl looked at him as his weapons disappeared.

"So…," she said, "Are you ready to die?"

She thrust her sword down into the ground. Black beams came out of the ground, heading towards Danny. Danny quick dodged to the left as the beams next to him caused an explosion. He turned around as he took out a golden buckler. However, something was missing from it.

"Shit… where's the coin," he said, reaching into his pocket. Finding the Treecko Coin, he turned to see Terrodactyl come toward him. As she struck, he used his feet to kick her in the face. Placing the coin inside, he grabbed the buckler by grabbing the black handle behind, using it as a brass knuckle. He punched Terrodactyl in the face. Stumbling back, Danny put his left hand on top of the morpher.

"Treecko!" yelled Danny.

As his morpher opened up, the Treecko Coin began to glow bright green as his whole body began to glow in a green aura. The aura disappeared as he was wearing a green suit with a white diamond pattern across the chest and a green pattern on the gloves and boots. The white diamonds were covered by a golden shield and his helmet was shaped like a Treecko.

"What the hell?" she asked.

"This is just the beginning," said Danny. Taking out his Leaf Blade, he closed his eyes as a green aura surrounded the blade, "Kiryoku… Constrict!"

He dug the Leaf Blade into the ground. Vines emerged as Terrodactyl was caught in the vines of the creature. She screamed, trying to get out.

"There's no use fighting… it's going to make matters worse," he said.

Suddenly, the ground started shaking. The vines crumbled down as Terrodactyl landed on the ground. Danny looked up as he saw a blue ship coming toward him. Terrodactyl smiled as she looked at him, "You haven't seen the last of me!"

With that said, she turned around, disappearing into the ship. The ship turned around and disappeared. He looked at the sky and then turned around as he looked at the ground. Immediately, he had a horrible feeling in his gut. He looked around as he saw Sarah, knocked out from the attack. Still breathing, Danny wrote a note and stuffed it into his hand.

"I wish I could stay but I got to go," he said, pressing his belt buckle. A green aura surrounded him as he teleported straight to Meteor Falls.

* * *

An hour later…

The Meteor Falls Command Center was still clean as usual. It hasn't been used in a very long time. Claydol was floating along the area as he was looking at the three fossils. Pressing buttons on the console, a green aura appeared behind him. Claydol turned around as Danny removed his helmet.

"So," said Danny, looking at Claydol, "What do we have?"

Claydol looked at him, "Whatever it is… it's dangerous to be touched by human hands."

Danny looked at the fossils, "Really?"

"Yeah," said Claydol, looking at him, "I don't know what to say. I want to keep this here for further study."

"Okay," said Danny, yawning, "I'm going to sleep. I'll see you later."

"Have a good night," said Claydol.

* * *

Five minutes later…

Back at the Chii Mansion, a woman with blue hair and hazel eyes was sitting on the bed wearing a yellow gown. She had pink earrings on and she was drinking a glass of water. Sighing, she opened her planner with a pen in hand.

"Okay, so tomorrow I have to plan this event for it is set in Kalos… this is going to be interesting," said Amii.

As she went to write, a green beam shot down on the bed. Amii screamed as Danny appeared, unmorphed and ready to fall asleep.

"Danny, what did I tell you about waking me up?" she asked.

"I'm sorry," said Danny, yawning, "I've had an exhausting day."

Amii looked at him, "Did you really?"

"Yeah," said Danny, taking off his sweatshirt, "I'm really exhausted."

He walked over as he sat on the bed, cuddling with Amii, "Babe, question…"

"Yeah?" asked Amii.

Danny sighed, "If we had to fight again to save the world, would you do it in a heartbeat or would you let the new generations handle it?"

"How about both?" asked Amii.

Danny raised an eyebrow, "Sweetheart, that doesn't make sense."

"Hun, it doesn't matter. At least people are doing their best to save the world," she said, smiling. She turned over on her stomach and looked at Danny, "What seems to be the problem?"

"I think another empire has come down to destroy Hoenn again…," said Danny.

Amii rolled her eyes, "Not surprised. This region has gone through way too much. Can they go to Unova, Kalos, hell, Sinnoh?"

"I don't know, babe. I found three colored fossils that had powers of high intensity. They could kill someone if a human touched the fossil," said Danny.

Amii looked at him. She kissed him on the cheek, "You worry way too much."

"I try not to," said Danny, chuckling.

"Speaking of which, we've been dating for seven years…," said Amii.

"And?" asked Danny, "I thought it was going on eight!"

"Well, yeah…," said Amii, "But, I need something from you."

Danny sighed as he looked at her, "I'm working on it. Relax."

"Relax? I've been waiting for three years and it's rude to keep a lady waiting," she said, laughing.

"True," said Danny, "It's almost done. My brother just got to send it over. Should be here if not tomorrow, Wednesday."

Amii looked at him, "What is it?"

"I can't tell you," said Danny.

"Why?" asked Amii.

"Because," he said smiling.

Amii looked at him, "You better tell-."

Danny covered her mouth with his lips and flipped her on the other side, "Shh…"

* * *

July 1, 2014… six months later…

A teenager was walking down the streets of Slateport City. She sighed as she was sitting, looking at the Pokémon Contest Hall. She closed her eyes and looked down at the floor. Last year, she decided to do coordinating. However, she decided to quit due to her negative responses to her show. She has brown hair that was tied into a ponytail. She also had hazel eyes that were looking straight at the ground. She had a good tan complexion as well as wearing a yellow tank-top, a black skirt, grey leggings, and purple shoes. She even wore a purple bracelet.

"Why the hell did I decide to come here?" she asked, sighing.

"Hey, did you hear about Amelie Goodwin? She sucked at her last contest," a guy said.

The trainer stood up, after hearing him and started walking away. Sighing, she turned around as she was heading toward the Seashore House, the place where all the trainers are… and the teenagers. As the doors opened up, she sighed as she saw a bar with smoothies and sodas. There was an arcade. There were even tables were all the teenagers were talking.

"Wow," she said to herself.

She went to sit down at the bar. Smiling, she noticed a guy with green hair and hazel eyes. He wore a palm tree like t-shirt with black jeans.

"Hello, my name is Geki Limestone of the Seashore House… what can I get you?" he asked.

"Just a simple orange crush smoothie," she said.

"Cool," he said, "Be right out."

As she sighed, she turned around as she saw the basketball court. Sighing, she turned around as she saw someone walk into the room. Her eyes just stared at him. He had brownish tan skin color. He had black eyes. He had a black hair that was greased to a frohawk design. He was kind of toned from what she was seeing. He had a red t-shirt on with black jeans and white shoes with red laces. He also had a necklace with a tooth on it. Sitting next to her, she could smell his cologne, which wasn't too bad. Geki, who finished making the drink, walked over toward him.

"I'll take a Strawberry-Banana smoothie," he said, smiling.

"Okay," he said, turning to the girl, "That will be 450 Pokédollars."

"I'll pay," he said.

Geki nodded, "Okay. Let me finish your drink."

He smiled as he looked at her. She turned to him, "You didn't have to do that."

"True…," he said, "But, I could tell you were feeling down."

She looked at him, "Thanks, but I can handle myself."

As Geki placed the glass on the table, he took out his wallet and paid the bill. He turned toward her, "My name's Alex… Alex Jenkovich."

"Alex?" she asked, "Cool."

"What's your name?" asked Alex, smiling.

She turned around and rolled her eyes, "Lee… Lee Goodwin."

"Ah," he said, "You look familiar."

She sighed as she looked at him. She was worried about what he was going to say. She turned to him, "Well, who do I look like?"

"You look like one of those girls that should be in a rock band. Play any instruments?" he asked.

"I play guitar," she said, looking at him. She was definitely relieved that he didn't know from another point in time, "My Pokémon even rock out with me."

"Pokémon?" asked Alex, "Sweet. We should battle."

Lee laughed, "Yeah… no."

"Why not?" asked Alex, "Scared?"

"No…," she said, smiling, "My Pokémon aren't battle material."

Alex looked at her, "Uh-huh."

As he sipped his smoothie, Lee smiled as she looked at him, "I'm going to go to the bathroom… I'll be right back."

As she hopped off the bar chair, she headed straight to the back of the bathroom. Walking inside, she sighed as she looked in the mirror.

"Lee… come on," she said, "No one needs to know about your past, especially the guy that just bought you a smoothie."

Sighing, she turned around as she walked outside. Turning around, she noticed that Alex wasn't there. However, he left a white card on the table. Picking it up, she laughed.

"If you are brave enough, please meet me in the woods in an hour… here's my number," he said.

Lee looked at him, "Well… hmm."

As she went to walk away, she then turned around as someone bumped into her.

"Watch it!"

The guy looked at her. He was dark-skinned with short black hair and brown eyes. He wore a navy shirt, light blue shorts and tennis shoes. She rolled her eyes again as she walked away.

"Wait a minute, I know you!" he said.

As she opened the door, she started walking away. He followed.

"Why does every guy have to follow me?" she muttered.

"You're Amelie Goodwin," he said.

Immediately, she stopped walking. She turned around and marched right back to him, "Let me explain something to you… Amelie Goodwin is dead… My name is Lee… get it right."

"Hey, hey, hey," he said, "You can be a rude bitch you know…"

Lee turned around as she looked at him, "And you need to learn more about women."

"Well," he said, "Why are you in a rush?"

Lee turned around, "I have to go meet somebody in the woods… is that a problem?"

"No…," he said, "However, I would love to see a coordinator defeat a trainer. That's going to be epic."

Lee looked at the sky and then turned to him, "Come on… let's go!"

He smiled, "Sweet… anyway, my name is JT… JT Glover."

"JT?" she asked.

"Yep. Also stands for Julius Thurgood," he said.

* * *

Meanwhile…

On a remote grassy island in another dimension, a green warped tree stood there in its presence. Inside, there were Jurassic designs and palm trees. There were black lights and blue lights with some other colorful lights. There was a black console on the right as well as a grey silver box with a door on the left. Terrordactyl walked inside as he looked at two other people.

"My liege," he said, "We believe the Dino Fossils have been active in the Hoenn Region."

A woman smiled as she walked toward him. She was basically wearing all red with Aurorus like designs. She was human. However, she had blue eyes with black hair. She also had metallic fangs.

"I think," she said, "That we should finally attack… ain't that right, Tyrantus?"

"Hold on, Princess Aurora…," he said, walking towards them. He smiled as his body was a humanoid wearing a black lab coat. His face was a Tyrantrum with red eyes and yellow spikes down his body to the point of where the spike protruded the lab coat, "We need to get our forces… and then we find the location… the invasion will begin momentarily."

* * *

Later that day…

Alex was sitting in the woods. Smiling, he was hoping to look for her. He had a Poké Ball in his hand, smiling as he started yawning in response to why she was so late. The sun was just about to head to the west. Turning around, he noticed Lee and JT walking toward him.

"Ah, brought a friend I see?" asked Alex.

"He's not my friend," said Lee.

JT turned around, "Bitch."

"Hey…," she said, "Stop with the language."

"Well, keep at it… and then I'm going to tell this guy who you really are," he said.

"You do…," said Lee, "I swear…"

"Hmm…," said Alex, pointing to her, "Well… now I know you who you are… Amelie?"

Lee's face began to glow bright red. She took a deep breath as she turned around and walked away, "That's it! I'm done!"

As she started veering left, Alex caught up with her, "Wait a minute. Can we talk?"

"Get away from me," said Lee.

"Come on, stop hiding. We aren't going to judge," said JT.

Lee turned backwards, "Yeah, right."

As she pressed her foot on the ground, a hole opened up in the ground. Lee turned around as she screamed.

"Lee!" yelled Alex and JT.

Alex took out his Poké Ball, "Noctowl, use Confusion!"

Noctowl popped out of his Poké Ball. The owl flapped his wings over quickly. His eyes began to glow bright blue as she was stuck in a psychic force, easily landing on the ground.

"Phew," she said.

"Are you okay?" asked Alex.

"Yeah," yelled Lee.

JT sighed as he went to sit down, "That's good…"

As he went to sit, a thorn pierced him in the butt, "OW!"

Jumping up, he fell to the ground, followed by Alex who grabbed Noctowl. The three of them landed on top of Lee.

"Ouch…," said JT.

"My back…," said Alex, "Noctowl, you okay?"

"My boobs," said Lee, "GET OFF ME!"

As they got off, they looked at each other.

"Let's go explore," said Alex, turning around, "Noctowl, Flash!"

The trainers looked at him as they saw a tunnel in front of them.

"I have a feeling this is bad," said JT.

"Mm-hmm," said Lee.

The three of them were walking through the tunnel. The lights illuminated the brown caves. They then reached a dead end.

"Great… a dead end," said Lee, "How the hell are we supposed to get back?"

Alex looked at her, "Will you relax? I'll figure it out."

"This isn't Indiana Jones," said JT.

Alex looked at him as he saw dinosaur head poking out. He smiled as he reached for the fossil. As he pulled the jaw down, he laughed. Suddenly, the tunnel opened up. The rangers stood there in surprise.

"WHAT THE HELL?" asked Lee.

"Noctowl, return," said Alex, returning the Pokémon into his Poké Ball.

It was the basement to someone's house. However, there were computers with consoles and television screens. There was a black chair for the cockpit. The trainers were amazed.

"So," said Alex, "This is someone's home."

JT nodded as he turned to the right, "Whoa, check this out!"

Alex, Lee, and JT walked toward a table. There were three fossils: a Red Jaw Fossil, a Blue Armor Fossil and a Yellow Old Amber.

"These are prehistoric Pokémon fossils… but colored," he said, "This is amazing!"

Alex looked at this place, "This place is weird."

"You're telling me," said Lee.

JT smiled as he went to touch the Armor Fossil.

"Wait…," said Lee, looking at him, "You're going to touch it."

"It's harmless," said JT.

As he went to pick up the fossil, a blue aura surrounded his body. Alex and Lee looked at him as he looked at the fossil, "Oh boy…"

Alex looked at him as he put his hand on the Jaw Fossil, "Good job."

Suddenly, a red aura surrounded Alex. As he picked the fossil up, he looked as he felt red energy go through him.

Lee looked at them, "Nice… now I'm not touching them."

"Come on," said Alex, "Maybe the Old Amber works…"

"Huh?" asked Lee. She sighed as she looked at them, "FINE!"

Picking it up, she looked at them. A yellow aura surrounded her body, "Oh… great."

Alex sighed, "So, I'm sure there's a way out…"

* * *

Five minutes later…

The trainers finally climbed out of the hole with the help of Pokémon alike. Lee sighed as she looked at Alex, landing on the dirt. Alex stretched out his hand. Looking at her, he raised an eyebrow, "You okay?"

"Yeah," she said.

As they started to walk away, a flash of green light emerged. The rangers watched as they saw a group of Tydrones appear.

"Who are they?" asked Lee.

"Uh…," said JT, "… Invaded again?"

Alex sighed, "Well, we do have our Pokémon."

"Let's do this," said JT, taking out his Poké Ball, "Go, Feraligatr! Umbreon!"

"Come on out, Sealeo, Sandshrew!" yelled Lee.

Alex took out his two Pokémon, "Go, Charmeleon, Greninja!"

Immediately, the Pokémon appeared. As the Tydrones charged forward, Alex looked at them and turned to the two.

"Charmeleon, Ember! Greninja, Water Shuriken!"

Immediately, Charmeleon released bits of flames while Greninja threw water-like shurikens at the Tydrones. The Tydrones laughed as they shurikens were taken out of their bodies.

"Humans… you think your Pokémon can help you?" asked one of them, "We are here because you have the fossils… give them to us!"

"Uh," said JT, "Feraligatr use Hydro Pump and Umbreon, Dark Pulse!"

Feraligatr released a blast of water from his mouth. Umbreon released a black beam of energy from his mouth. The Tydrones yelled as explosions occurred.

"Sealeo, use Ice Ball… Sandshrew, use Dig!" yelled Lee.

Sealeo threw balls of ice from his mouth at the creatures. Sandshrew dug himself in a tunnel and charged at the creatures. Some of the Tydrones yelled as they tripped and fell on the ground.

"It seems that tripping them and special attacks do more work," said Lee.

Suddenly, more of them appeared.

"It seems that we may not be able to handle this by just the three of us," said Lee.

"Let's use more Pokémon," said Alex.

"Wait," said JT, "I don't know about that… if I calculate correctly, if there are more of these, we may not be able to handle them with all six of our Pokémon."

Immediately, Lee turned around as two of them grabbed her from either side. Lee yelled as she was thrown to the ground.

"Lee!" yelled JT and Alex.

"Greninja, Night Slash!" yelled Alex.

Immediately, Greninja charged in for the attack. A Tydrone took out his saber and slashed Greninja. Greninja yelled as he landed on the ground.

"Greninja!" yelled Alex, seeing the damaged line of blood from the attack.

"It seems that these creatures have weapons to kill anything," said JT.

Lee screamed as she was struggling. Sealeo and Sandshrew jumped up to attack. Two of the Tydrones released beams of energy. Sealeo and Sandshrew were hit hard by the attack. As they landed on the ground, Lee clenched her fists.

"THAT'S IT!"

Suddenly, a yellow aura surrounded her. As the Tydrones got away, Lee felt supercharged throughout her whole body. She took a deep breath and released a scream. However, the scream was so loud that yellow soundwaves emerged. A few of the creatures landed on the ground. In addition, she jumped up as one charged toward her. She kicked one of them in the stomach and punched one of them in the face.

"How did I get this power?" asked Lee.

"Good question," said JT.

Suddenly, one of them came charging towards JT. JT yelled as he went to block. A blue aura surrounded him as his arms began to turn to blue like armor gauntlets. He threw the Tydrone's fist to the left and then punched him in the face. As two went up toward him, he lifted both of them and then threw them to the ground.

Alex's eyes grew as he ducked from the attack. The Pokémon all hid as Alex jumped up and kicked four of them.

"Thank you martial arts," he said to himself. As one went to attack him, Alex's body began to glow bright red. His teeth turned into fangs. As he bit hard, the Tydrone yelled as he landed on the ground. JT and Lee turned around as they saw Alex with extended fangs and a little roar coming from underneath his breath.

"Oh my," said Lee, "Alexsaurus Rex?"

"Don't start with me," said Alex, turning to Lee. He charged in and punched a few of them in the stomach. As one person went to stab, he grabbed the Tydrone's blade and bit it in half. The Tydrones looked at them as the three trainers stood there. The Tydrones immediately escaped.

"That was weird," said JT.

Alex nodded as his teeth went back to normal, "Oh my…"

Lee looked at him, "That was insane!"

"Yeah, you make people death, JT has gotten super strength and I eat people," said Alex, gulping, "At least I don't taste it."

"Okay," said Lee, "Why don't we go back to Slateport City and pretend this whole thing never happened?"

JT looked at her and then at Alex. The two of them also nodded. Immediately, they started heading back into town.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Sir!" said Terrordactyl.

Tyrantus looked at him as he bowed his head, "I regret to inform you that our grunts were beaten by three trainers… that have already absorbed the power of the fossils."

Tyrantus's jaw dropped. He looked at him as he grabbed him by the neck, "You let them get away?"

"Yes," he said.

"Grr…," said Tyrantus, "This makes my job even more difficult."

"They acquired super powers from those fossils!" yelled Tyrantus.

Princess Aurora, who stood there, also turned to Tyrantus, "Tyrantus, do you think?"

"It's possible," said Tyrantus, "Princess Aurora, Terrordactyl… it's time to bring out the program… or at least… begin the download of it."

"Download?" asked Aurora.

Tyrantus nodded, "The Bio Zord Program. I took three Prehistoric Pokémon from many years ago… and converted them into my own program… they will be used to rampage."

* * *

The next day…

Danny Dragonfly yawned as he walked down the stairs to the basement. As he pressed a green button, a red chair popped up. Sitting down, he pressed the yellow button on the inside. Going into the wall, the door closed. The wall opened up from behind as he got into the headquarters. His jaw dropped as he saw the wall open from the outside.

"What the hell?" asked Danny.

He got out of the chair and walked toward the table where the fossils were. He stood there angrily, "Whoever took them… they have now started something that could have been prevented."

* * *

Meanwhile…

Lee smiled as she had her fossil in her pocket. As she was walking around the city, she turned around as she saw JT and Alex talking up a storm. Walking toward them, Alex turned around.

"Hey," said Alex.

"Hi," said Lee.

"What's up?" asked JT.

"Nothing much," said Lee, "Thinking of maybe returning the fossils back where we found them."

JT looked at her, "No way. I just analyzed them on my computer last night. These are super powers. We can help people! We can be just like the Poké Rangers… except that we don't have to wear suits."

"Still… we stole them from someone's lab… it's not ours," said Lee.

Alex nodded as he turned to JT. Alex shook his head, "Nah, finders keepers."

"Fine, I'll go," she said.

Turning around, she saw two Tydrones materialize from nowhere. She was then grabbed before the other guys could do anything and she was immediately taken.

"Lee!" yelled JT, "Again!"

Alex grumbled as he punched the table, "Damn it. Maybe we should return them…"

"Hopefully, we can find research on how to save her too," said JT.

* * *

Meanwhile….

Lee was tied up to a chair in the headquarters. She closed her eyes as she smelled something weird. Opening her eyes, Tyrantus's face appeared.

"Who… who… who are you?" asked Lee.

"My name is… Tyrantus of the Dinvolien Empire," he said, smiling, "There is no escape."

Lee's eyes popped out of head as there was laughter coming from Tyrantus's mouth. She sighed as she was looking at the place.

* * *

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Next Chapter…**

**Alex: Where's Lee?**

**Danny: What do you mean you touched the fossils?**

**JT: We're in trouble…**

**?: It's finally nice to meet you… can I have that fossil.**

**Danny: You know what to do.**

**Rangers: Dino Thunder, Power Up!**

**Terrordactyl: Time to finish you!**

**Rangers: Dino Thunder Megazord, Battle Ready!**

**Poké Rangers Dino Thunder Chapter 2: Prehistoric Rampage Part 2!**

* * *

A/N: So much for an awesome beginning! Well, Part 2 will be coming shortly. Reviews are important! So, please review!


	2. Prehistoric Rampage Part 2

A/N: So, here's Chapter 2!

* * *

_(Poké Rangers logo appears… a foot of a Tyrantrum smashes the logo as a desert appears… the Poké Rangers Dino Thunder logo appears)_

_**Alex: Poké Rangers**_

_**All: Dino Thunder!**_

_(Season logo appears with Tyrantrum on top)_

_**Poké Rangers Roar!**_

_(Alex, JT, and Lee walk in the city at night)_

_**There's a light in the distance**_

_(Alex takes the football in hand and charges toward the enzone)_

_**See them coming closer**_

_(Two red lines appear above and below. Alex appears on one side while the Red Ranger appears on the other. "Alex Jenkovich- Red Dino Ranger created by Blazin' Saddles")_

_**With the force of ages**_

_(JT opens his laptop and begins playing video games)_

_**Centuries gone by**_

_(Two blue lines appear above and below. JT appears on one side while the Blue Ranger appears on the other. "JT Glover- Blue Dino Ranger created by NashWalker")_

_**Protectors of the right**_

_(Lee creates a song with her guitar as well and then turns to the other two guys bickering)_

_**Defenders sworn to fight**_

_(Two yellow lines appear above and below. Lee appears on one side while the Yellow Ranger appears on the other. "Amelie "Lee" Goodwin- Yellow Dino Ranger created by SSJ2 PikaFlash)_

_(Rangers take out their morphers and transform. Shots of them transforming)_

_**Dino Rangers roar!**_

_(Dino Rangers pose)_

_**Poké Rangers score!**_

_(Danny Dragonfly morphs out of his suit. "Danny Dragonfly- created by Daniel the Dragonfly)_

_(Scenes of Tyrantus, Aurora, and Terrordactyl appear)_

_**Save us from the evil forces! Win! (Poké Rangers Dino Thunder)**_

_(Amii looks at Danny and rolls her eyes)_

_(Dino Thunder Megazord is formed)_

_**Dino Rangers within!**_

_(Alex bites a Tydrone, JT uses super strength and Lee screams)_

_**Pokémon within!**_

_(The three Dino Zords charge forward)_

_(Rangers use their weapons and form the Rampage Blaster)_

_**Victory is ours forever more!**_

_(Season logo appears with the three rangers unmorphed. Adapted from © 2003-2004 Bakuryu Sentai Abaranger and © 2004-2005 Power Rangers DinoThunder. Do not own)_

_(© 2014 Blaze Productions)_

* * *

**Episode 2: Prehistoric Rampage Part 2**

* * *

Alex and JT were heading back into the woods where they first encountered the hole in the ground.

"Okay, where was the hole?" asked JT.

"I don't know," said Alex, sighing, "I honestly don't know."

"Dude, we got to start searching," said JT, looking around the place. Alex nodded as he continued looking through the trees.

"It would help if we had a clue," said Alex, walking back toward JT. JT turned around as he saw a few sticks that were broken. He knelt down as he noticed a black shard with green on it.

"That's from those Tydrones," said JT.

"Really?" asked Alex.

"Yep," said JT, looking up to see a pathway, "They lead to a path, come on."

Alex sighed as he looked at JT. Nodding his head he decided to continue walking with him. The winds were blowing heavily as they continued walking toward the grassy fields. JT turned around as he saw a stone that was to the left of them, already pushed. As he pushed it, he felt something shake underneath. He turned around as he saw the hole appear in the ground. This time, stairs came down from them.

"I guess Lee forgot to press the other button," said Alex.

"I guess," said JT.

Walking down the stairs, the trainers continued walking into the caverns, taking the same path as they did yesterday. As they got to the basement of the unknown headquarters, they saw the table.

"Let's place the fossils back and walk away," said Alex.

"Yep, you will do that," a voice said.

Alex and JT turned around as they saw someone in the chair. He stood up and looked at them with a look of anger. Danny Dragonfly was not very happy with them… at all. His arms were across his chest and his Leaf Blade was in his hand from his former ranger uniform.

"Who are you?" asked Alex.

"That's what I want to know… and why you stole the fossils," said Danny.

JT and Alex looked at each other, "Well… we kind of well…"

"Explain boys. I don't have all day to deal with this," said Danny, "What you touched was confidential property. You know how much shit you also caused?"

"Shit?" asked JT.

"Yes," said Danny.

"Well, I was waiting for this girl who we were with and she didn't want to battle me. So, she decided to walk away. We fell down here, found the fossils and then some weird things happened when we touched them," said Alex.

Danny rolled his eyes, "Good job, boys. Guess what you just did?"

"What did we do?" asked JT.

"Well, did you encounter weird creatures once you left?" asked Danny.

"Yeah," said Alex.

"Yep. Congratulations, you have now successfully caused someone from another dimension to destroy this planet," said Danny, "Where's your friend?"

"A group of them just took her today," said Alex, "We have no idea where she is…"

Danny looked at them, "You are going to wish you haven't even touched these fossils. Come on, we're going to save your friend."

"Do you want the fossils?" asked JT.

Danny turned around. He took a deep breath, "Unfortunately, the fossils have already bonded with your DNA…"

"What?" asked Alex, "You mean I can eat people?"

Danny looked at him, "Well, if that's your power, that's your power. You guys have bonded with them. Now you are going to have to face the consequences. Are we going?"

JT looked at Alex. Alex nodded as they walked up the stairs.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"So," said Tyrantus, looking at her, "Where are your friends? I need those fossils."

"I don't know," said Lee, "I left them there because we were going to return them. Had a feeling that this was a bad omen, you know?"

"Bad omen?" asked Tyrantus, "Sweetheart, you helped. You helped us begin our invasion of your wonderful planet."

Lee looked at him, "Wait a minute…"

"These are not ordinary fossils. They are bonded with your DNA," he said, smiling.

Lee looked at Tyrantus, "Seriously?"

"Yeah, seriously," said Tyrantus, smiling, "Anyway, I have some plotting to do… Aurora, you know what to do."

Princess Aurora nodded as she walked toward her, "So, where are they?"

"I don't know," she said.

The princess smirked. She took out a green knife from her pocket, "Don't make me carve you up."

Lee's adrenaline started kicking in. She laughed as she was heading towards her. Lee, closing her eyes, started taking a deep breath. As the princess went to strike, Lee released a massive scream, which broke apart the restraints and caused Aurora to land on the ground. Lee got out of the chair.

"I guess it has bonded," she said, smiling.

"I have no idea what's going on," said Lee, "But, I'm getting out of here!"

Turning around, she found the Old Amber fossil on the table. As she grabbed it, the Tydrones appeared from out of nowhere. As one went to grab her, she grabbed the Tydrone's hand, snapped it backwards and kicked the creature in the stomach. She then used the grunt as a pole as she kicked all the other ones in the face. Landing on the ground, she started running.

"After her!" she yelled.

Terrodactyl walked in as he saw Lee leave. He then turned to Tyrantus, "Sir, the other two humans are searching for her down on Earth… almost finding our portals sir."

"Stop them," said Tyrantus, typing his material, "Now!"

* * *

Meanwhile…

"So," said Alex, sitting in the car as Danny was driving out of the city with a scanner in the middle console. Danny was driving a black sports car with green stripes on it, "What is your name?"

"My name is Danny Dragonfly," said Danny, looking at him, "I'm surprised you two don't know me."

"I do. You were in the Hoenn League like seven years ago," said JT, "And the Sinnoh League also!"

"You got that correct," said Danny, smiling, "Have you been doing research on me?"

"Well, yeah," he said, smiling, "I think it's pretty amazing! Many people look up to you as an idol!"

"That's very true," said Danny, looking at JT as he continued driving. As he continued driving on the next street, a flash of green light appeared above them. The Tydrones appeared. Danny pushed the gas pedal, running a few of them over. As the two trainers got out with Danny next to them, Alex looked at him.

"Uh… uh… I guess we need to battle these guys?" asked JT, taking out the Poké Ball.

"I wouldn't use that," said Danny, "These guys may be mutated Pokémon grunts, but Pokémon attacks won't work."

Danny jumped up from the ground and started kicking three of them in the face. Taking out the Leaf Blade, he cut across the creatures as he spun around. Slashing a few of them, he turned around as he punched one coming toward him.

Alex and JT looked at each other as they saw the Tydrones. As one came up toward them, JT pushed Alex out of the way. Crossing his arms, his arms began to glow bright blue, turning his arms to steel. He blocked the attack and kicked the creature in the stomach.

"It seems you are able to control that no problem," said Danny, punching one of them in the face.

"I guess," said JT.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Lee started running away from the group. As she kept evading the Tydrones, Princess Aurora took out her blue saber. As she swung the saber, Lee turned around and ducked. She kicked Aurora in the stomach and continued on her way. As she reached another pass, she saw Terrordactyl with his saber.

"Shit," she said.

"Going somewhere?" he asked.

Lee looked at him and then at Aurora. She then headed a different direction. As the groups followed her into the corridor, Lee saw a green line glowing in the distance. Touching the line, she felt herself being sucked in. Terrordactyl threw his saber down, "Damn it! She got away!"

* * *

Few minutes later…

Alex got kicked in the face. As he landed on the ground, his jaw opened up as his fangs appeared, chewing on a few of the Tydrones. As he kicked and punched three of them in the face, a green glow appeared above him. Alex looked up as Kira flew down and landed on the ground.

"Lee! You okay?" asked Alex.

Lee shrugged, wiping off the grass, "Yeah…"

Alex sighed. As a few Tydrones were coming up from behind, Lee pushed him away and screeched. Yellow waves came out of her mouth as the Tydrones landed on the ground. Turning around, JT threw a few of them on the ground. As the three trainers stood together, the Tydrones turned around as they looked at them. Danny stretched out his saber. The grunts screamed as they ran away from the situation.

"That was close," she said.

"So," said Danny, "I guess you also picked up the fossil too."

Lee nodded, "I was going to return it to you. I didn't think it was fair to steal. We were just curious about these fossils."

"Well, sometimes it's best to leave something like that alone. Ever heard of Pandora's Box?" asked Danny, "Kind of did that. All three of you did that."

Lee looked at him and then down at the grass. Danny smiled as he put his hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry about it. At least the three of you will be able to fix this."

"The three of us?" asked the trainers.

"Yeah, let's go back to Dino Ops," he said, "The basement you decided to walk in on."

* * *

Meanwhile…

Amii sighed as she was in her mansion. Getting her clothes ready, she smiled as she was looking at her cell phone.

"Danny never texted me back about dinner," she said, putting on her pink and white sweater. She then looked at the window. The sun was setting in the west. She rubbed her chin as she was walked out of her room. As she walked to the living room, an old man was reading a book. The living room was big with a plasma screen TV and bookshelves around it. There was a big red couch with two red chairs on either side. The butler yawned as he turned the page, sitting on the couch. He had white and grayish hair with brown eyes and wore a black suit.

"Hey, Freddie, where's Danny?" she asked.

"Master Daniel went on an errand," he said, "He said he'll be back later."

"Oh… and he didn't tell me?" asked Amii.

"He said it was a secret and he didn't want to worry you," said Freddie.

Amii sighed, "Oh, he's going to wish he didn't do that. I hate secrets! He knows it! Grr… well, thanks Freddie."

"Anytime, Miss Chii," he said, smiling.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Terrordactyl headed back to the place where Tyrantus was. Tyrantus was not pleased with the situation.

"So, where's the human?" he asked.

"Simple. She escaped," said Terrordactyl, "He went through one of our invisiportals."

Tyrantus's eyes began to glow bright red. As he stood up, a lightning bolt surrounded him as he became supercharged. He looked at Terrordactyl. Terrordactyl's face was priceless.

"You… yes, you… need to begin the program," he said, hissing, "Send out the zords… it's time that Earth gets a taste of what the Dinvolien Empire gets. Also, begin an all out attack!"

"Yes, my liege," said Terrordactyl, "I will begin that right away."

* * *

Later that day…

The sun was just about to set into dusk. As the trainers were in the basement, Danny was sitting in front of them as the three trainers were looking at him.

"So, who were these guys… and everything?" asked Alex.

"Simple. Did you know that this planet has another dimension?" asked Danny.

"Dimension?" asked JT.

"Yes," said Danny, "There's a dimension called Pre-Earth: a planet dedicated to Prehistoric Pokémon. Humans and Prehistoric Pokémon lived in peace. A researcher known as Santiago Santorus decided that it would be best to explore and find the connection between the dimensions. Seeing that I was a veteran at certain things, decided to help him find the connection of the two planets… and then that's when I found the fossils two months ago."

"Fossils?" asked Lee, picking the Old Amber fossil, "Like this one?"

"Yep. Apparently, the Dinvolien Empire attacked Santorus's laboratory. After they were defeated, I learned that if three people touched the fossils, superpowers will be activated and the empire will hunt them down and try to take over Earth in addition to killing the people who touched them," said Danny.

"So, how do we stop them?" asked JT.

Danny nodded, "I knew you were going to say that. Give me your fossils."

The trainers reached into their pockets. Danny received the three fossils. As he put them in a console, the trainers walked over as Danny pressed a few buttons. Immediately, the fossils shrunk as three silver braces connected them. Immediately, a red Tyrantrum face, a blue Bastiodon face and a yellow Aerodactyl face appeared on top of the braces. Danny smiled as he gave them back their fossils, "Now you don't have to carry them."

"What are these?" asked Alex, taking the bracelet.

"These are your Dino Morphers," said Danny, "Since you guys have awoken a new empire, it's time for you to defeat them. Congratulations, you are the next generation of Poké Rangers."

"Poké Rangers?" asked Lee, "Since when?"

"Since the moment you touched that fossil," said Danny, "Doing research, I found out that these fossils are linked to morphing. So, I tied your fossils into the morphing grid. The only way Tyrantus can stop you now is if you get destroyed."

"So, how do we activate the morphers and become the Poké Rangers?" asked Alex.

"Simple," said Danny, "There are silver things sticking out on either side of the face. If you push them towards you the jaw will open up and it will activate. Then, just say 'Dino Thunder, Power Up' and then press the red button on the bracelet. The jaws will close and you will transform."

"Dino Thunder?" asked JT.

"Dino Thunder," said Alex, "Pretty cool name."

"Yep," said Lee, smiling, "Can't wait to see what we can do."

"Yeah," said Danny.

JT looked at him, "So, how do we use new weapons?"

"Well, that's something that we will have to worry about when it happens. This is Pre-Earth technology," said Danny.

Immediately, the lights started flickering. The basement started shaking.

"What's going on?" asked Lee.

Immediately, the lights turned red, illuminating the whole basement. Danny walked toward one of the computers. As he pressed a few buttons, the screen materialized. The looks of the trainers were surprising as they saw three green zords: an Aerodactyl, a Bastiodon and a Tyrantrum, rampaging through Slateport City and destroying buildings. In addition, Terrordactyl had his saber stretched out with a few of the Tydrones heading toward the city. The sky was already black with blue lightning bolts hitting the ground.

"What's that?" asked Alex.

"Zords… mechanical vehicles used to destroy monsters that are huge," said Danny, "However, it seems that these guys have a different type of technology."

Lee looked at the screen, "How do we stop something like this?"

Danny turned around, "You guys are Poké Rangers now… anything is possible. Now, let's go. We have a planet to save."

The three rangers nodded as they headed out of the basement.

* * *

Ten minutes later…

Slateport City was once again in flames. Terrordactyl laughed as the three zords continued rampaging through town. The Tydrones laughed as they were running around I happiness.

"Slateport City is almost destroyed," he said, "Next, Mauville City and then the region!"

Suddenly, Terrordactyl heard the sound of an engine. Turning around, he saw Danny's car drive up toward them. Terrordactyl looked at them as Danny and the others got out of the car.

"So," said Terrordactyl, "If it isn't the person that had the fossils three months ago."

"Terrordactyl… nice to meet you again," said Danny.

Alex looked at Terrordactyl with a raised eyebrow, "This is Terrordactyl?"

Lee nodded, "Yep. Unfortunately."

Terrordactyl looked at Lee, "Ah, and if it isn't the runaway."

JT gulped, "So, do you think we can easily take these guys down?"

The Tydrones walked behind Terrordactyl. Terrordactyl nodded as he raised his blade, "You humans will prepare to meet your doom."

Immediately, Danny stepped forward, "And let me tell you something Terrordactyl, I think it's the other way around. Rangers, remember what I told you."

"Understood," said Alex.

"Let's do this," said JT.

"Hell yeah," said Lee, smiling.

Alex raised his morpher up to his chest. The others did the same thing. They opened the jaws of the Dino Morphers. Immediately, the rangers moved the morpher to the right side with the right hand on top of the left hand, shaped like a claw.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

They retracted their left hand and their fist was still clenched. Their right hand stretched out with fingers spread out.

"Ha!"

Their right hand pressed the red button on the morphers. Immediately, the jaws closed and the morphers started glowing.

Alex was covered in a red background. A white suit materialized on him. A golden dinosaur footprint emerged from the chest. Red lightning bolts emerged from the sky, hitting his suit. His legs and arms were red with white diamonds along the legs and the arms. His gloves were red with the morpher still intact. His boots were also red with gold rims. Alex also had a golden belt with a white circle buckle. A blue blaster was on the right side of his belt. His helmet materialized. A Red Tyrantrum like helmet emerged.

JT was covered in a blue background. A white suit materialized on him and a golden dinosaur footprint emerged from his chest. Blue lightning bolts emerged from the sky, hitting his suit. He wore the blue version of what Alex wore, except he wore a Blue Bastiodon helmet.

Lee was covered in a yellow background. A white suit materialized on her and a golden dinosaur footprint emerged from her chest. Yellow lightning bolts emerged from the sky, hitting her suit. She wore the yellow version of what the other two wore, except she had a skirt. She also wore a Yellow Aerodactyl helmet.

"What is this?" asked Terrordactyl.

Danny nodded as he looked at the new suits, "You guys look amazing!"

"Tyrantrum Power! Red Dino Ranger!"

"Bastiodon Power! Blue Dino Ranger!"

"Aerodactyl Power! Yellow Dino Ranger!"

Alex stood in front of the others, "Unleash, Prehistoric Power!"

"Poké Rangers Dino Thunder!"

Posing, an explosion surrounded them.

"I will not let a set of trainers who stole 'our' fossils use them for Earth protection! Tydrones, attack!" yelled Terrordactyl.

"Great," said Alex, cracking his knuckles, "Let's finish these guys."

Suddenly, a white glow surrounded their belt buckles. Alex and the others looked down as three weapons emerged from their belts. There was a red and white striped rod with a Tyrantrum head on top. There was also a blue and white armored-like shield shaped like a Bastiodon. Finally, there were two yellow daggers that were shaped like tails of an Aerodactyl with amber blades sticking out.

"Sweet, weapons!" said Alex, "Jaw Staff!"

"Awesome," said JT, grabbing his weapon, "Armor Shield!"

"Perfect, Amber Daggers!" yelled Lee, heading toward them.

Alex charged in with his staff. Stretching out, the Tydrones were pierced in the stomach. Swinging it around, they slashed the Tydrones in the stomach. He then used the staff as a pole. He swung his body around, kicking a few of them in the face. He then picked the staff and slashed all of them in the stomach. He kicked a few of them in the face. As one went to attack with the saber, Alex stretched out his staff. The head opened up and chomped on the blade. Alex then kicked him repeatedly back and forth.

JT jumped over and blocked him with the shield. He then charged in and slashed all of them with it. He then pressed a button. A horn popped out in front.

"Puncture time," he said, piercing the Tydrones. The Tydrones screamed as they landed on the ground. JT smiled as he raised his shield. He then slashed a few of them in the stomach.

Lee flipped forward and used her Amber Daggers. Slashing a few of them, she turned around and kicked four of them in the stomach. Landing on the ground, Terrordactyl charged with his saber.

"You can stop these Tydrones, but can you stop me?" he yelled, charging after them. Swinging his saber, Alex ducked as the others were hit. Alex kicked him in the stomach a few times. Lee jumped up and slashed him with her Amber Daggers. Followed by that, JT charged in with his Armor Shield. Terrordactyl pushed him away and slashed him in the stomach. JT yelled as he flew backwards and landed on the ground.

"JT!" yelled Alex.

JT groaned as he got up from the ground, "I'm okay."

"So, let's see if you guys can handle this…," he said, snapping his fingers.

Immediately, the ground started shaking. The rangers looked at each other as they were stumbling back and forth. Danny looked up. His face was priceless. The rangers turned around as they saw green robotic creatures shaped like a Tyrantrum, Aerodactyl and a Bastiodon.

"Zords?" asked Danny.

"Yep," said Terrordactyl, "Those fossils power them up. Without them, well they go on a rampage. Well, even if we did use the fossils, we would use them to get extra power to destroy this place."

"We can't let these mechanical Pokémon destroy this place!" said Lee.

"Is there a way?" asked Alex.

JT looked at him, "Possibly… If the fossils react…"

He then took out his morpher. The rangers looked at him as the Bastiodon was charging toward him. Lee and Alex dodged as JT pressed a red button.

"JT!" yelled Alex, Danny, and Lee.

JT raised his morpher. A blue wave hit the Bastiodon Zord. The Bastiodon Zord began to materialize. It had the orange skin of a Bastiodon, but the armor was sapphire with green eyes.

"Wow!" said JT, "I knew it. Syncing our morphers with the zords, we would be able to maintain control."

Lee looked at JT and then at the morpher. The Aerodactyl was swooping down. As she ducked, Lee turned around as she pressed a button on her morpher. After a few tries to activate, a yellow wave hit the Aerodactyl Zord. The Aerodactyl Zord began to materialize. It had yellow skin with black and yellow wings on either side. The tail was black as well.

"Nice! My Aerodactyl looks amazing!" shouted Lee.

Suddenly, the Tyrantrum Zord clashed with the Bastiodon and the Aerodactyl Zords. Hitting them, the Tyrantrum continued his onslaught.

"Alex, you got to do it!" yelled JT.

"That's easier said than done," said Alex, looking at his morpher. The Tyrantrum released a red beam of energy. The rangers yelled as they ducked.

"Alex, don't be afraid!" said Danny.

Alex looked at him. He then looked up at the Tyrantrum as his mouth opened. Alex yelled as the Tyrantrum caught him in his mouth and closed it.

"ALEX!" yelled JT and Lee.

Lee looked at JT, "He can't be gone… can he?"

JT didn't say a word. Terrordactyl started laughing as he started to walk away. As Lee and JT started to turn around with looks of despair, a red aura surrounded the Tyrantrum. The rangers turned around as the Tyrantrum materialized. It was bright red with black and white designs.

"Nice!" yelled Alex as Tyrantrum's mouth opened. Hopping down, Lee and JT walked over to meet him with Danny behind.

"I can't believe it. I won't lose to teenagers!" he said. He pressed a button. The rangers looked up as they saw a black Aerodactyl come down with red stripes. Red eyes emerged as beams shot out, shooting the ground. The rangers landed on the ground.

"Rangers," said Terrordactyl, "The real fight begins now."

He knelt down. A green aura surrounded him as he teleported to his vehicle of destruction.

"Great," said Alex, "How do we stop him?"

"Simple," said Danny, "Use your zords."

JT pointed to him, "Exactly. We can fight them together!"

"Yup!" said Danny, taking out his black tablet-like device, "And thanks to you guys, you have unlocked something."

"Unlocked?" asked Alex.

"Yup. The three zords are actually connected with the fossils. The person that controls the fossils, controls the zords. When the controllers of the three fossils and three zords work as one, they can combine to form the Thundersaurus Rex Megazord," said Danny.

"Megazord?" asked Alex, turning to the others, "Perfect! Let's do this!"

Alex and the others jumped into the cockpits of their zords. The rangers were standing with a red, blue, or yellow sphere in front of them. Alex looked over as he saw the message on the sphere.

"Insert Dino Morpher," said the computer.

The rangers took out their Dino Morphers and placed them in the middle. They then put their hands on the sphere as the energy level increased.

"Prehistoric Fusion!" yelled the rangers.

Immediately, the Tyrantrum Zord started charging first. With the exception of the legs, the body rotated 90 degrees so that way the one end had the tail and the other end was the head. The head detached and connected to the middle of the body. The Bastiodon Zord jumped up and connected to the right side of the Tyrantrum with a human head popping out. Finally, the Aerodactyl flew towards them. The Aerodactyl head was taken off and it connected to the human head while the wings and body connected to the back. The cockpit evolved into a big red and brown cockpit with Alex, JT, and Lee in control.

"Thundersaurus Rex Megazord, power up!"

"Thundersaurus Rex?" asked Terrordactyl, "Bring it on!"

Pressing a few buttons on the console, Terrordactyl's Aerodactyl released red beams from its mouth and wings, hitting the Thundersaurus Rex Megazord. The rangers yelled as they hung on for dear life with the cockpit shaking back and forth.

"Let's charge!" yelled Alex.

The Thundersaurus Rex Megazord started charging forward. The Aerodactyl flew forward. Immediately, using the right arm, the Bastiodon arm blocked the Aerodactyl from charging. Using the Tyrantrum tail, the Megazord swung across. The Aerodactyl raised his right wing and slashed the Thundersaurus Rex Megazord. Holding on, Lee turned to the others.

"Time to finally get things moving!" shouted Lee.

Jumping up, the Thundersaurus Rex Megazord flew across. Stretching the Megazord's right arm, the Thundersaurus Rex Megazord punched the Aerodactyl full in the face. Terrordactyl yelled as his cockpit exploded a little bit.

"You rangers don't know how to stop me. Hyper Beam!" yelled Terrordactyl, pressing a button.

The Aerodactyl opened its mouth as a golden beam emerged. The Thundersaurus Rex Megazord sparked all over the place.

"He's one tough enemy!" shouted JT.

"Yep. Now, I can unleash my fury… Dragon Pulse!" yelled Alex.

The Tyrantrum's mouth opened up. Blue flames emerged from his mouth. The flames were so intense that the Aerodactyl Zord was damaged more.

"Now," said Alex, "Let's finish him!"

"Right!" yelled the rangers.

Pressing their hands on the spheres, a golden aura surrounded them. Terrordactyl looked up as the Thundersaurus Megazord flew up into the sky. The Tyrantrum tail started spinning like a drill.

"Thundersaurus Drill, Strike!" yelled the rangers.

The Thundersaurus Rex Megazord started glowing red as it spun around, similar to a drill. Terrordactyl gasped as he jumped out of the Aerodactyl. The Thundersaurus Rex Megazord drilled through the mechanism. As an explosion occurred, the Thundersaurus Rex Megazord landed on the ground.

"Alright!" yelled the rangers.

Terrordactyl stumbled as he saw the rangers land on the ground. Meeting up with Danny, Terrordactyl walked toward them.

"Rangers, just remember… this battle has just begun!" he said. Immediately, a green aura surrounded him as he disappeared.

Alex turned around as he looked at Danny. Danny raised an eyebrow. However, he cracked a smile, "Rangers, you just stopped an invasion that could have caused a lot of damage!"

"Sweet!" said Alex, "So, does that mean we can put the helmets away?"

Danny looked at Alex, "Come with me."

Back at the headquarters, the rangers were morphed out of the uniforms. Danny walked toward them as he gave them three golden braces with the small red, blue, and yellow fossils imbedded in the bracelet.

"So," said Danny, "Rangers, you saved Hoenn from a battle… however, this battle is a far from over."

Alex looked at him, "I don't get it."

"Guys," said Danny, "Now that the Dinvoliens know that you exist, they will stop at nothing to finish their job and they will try to destroy you."

Lee looked at the bracelet, "And why is this here instead of our morphers?"

"Because you need to keep your identities secret," said Danny, "No one may know you are a Poké Ranger."

JT looked at him as he rubbed his chin, "You seem to know a lot about this stuff… there something you aren't telling me?"

Danny chuckled, "You'll find out… in due time."

* * *

Meanwhile…

Terrordactyl stumbled back. As he landed on the ground, Tyrantus looked at him. His face was cold and filled with anger.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Sir… the three teenagers used those Bio Zords and they were able to control them. The invasion has been stopped due to the teenagers transforming into the Poké Rangers!"

"Poké Rangers?" asked Tyrantus, standing up, "Well, I guess we should probably up our game… we are staying here and we are going to rampage until they are eliminated."

Princess Aurora nodded as Terrordactyl agreed. Tyrantrus's eyes turned red as he looked at them.

* * *

**Next Chapter…**

**Alex: Look, I love being the freshman college student jock. I can't do this.**

**Danny: The three of you must work together.**

**Tyrantus: I think it's time to send a beast to destroy them.**

**JT: Uh… this isn't good.**

**Lee: Danny, we need Alex.**

**Alex: Guys!**

**Rangers: Alex!  
**

**Poké Rangers Dino Thunder Chapter 3: Good Riddance**

**Alex: Guess it's time to be confident in my skills.**

* * *

A/N: So, that was Part 2! The next chapter will be up soon! Have a good one!


	3. Good Riddance

A/N: Here is the next chapter. Chapter 3!

* * *

_Previously on Poké Rangers Dino Thunder…_

_Danny finds the three fossils from Pre-Earth that Tyrantus wanted. Unfortunately, three teenagers: Alex, JT and Lee picked up the fossils and the Dinvolien opened the doors to come down and invade the planet. Danny converts the fossils to Dino Morphers and the teens become the Poké Rangers Dino Thunder. The rangers defeated Terrordactyl's new weapon after they linked up with their Dino Zords. Combining, the Thundersaurus Rex Megazord blew up the device. However, will the rangers be able to work together? Find out next._

* * *

Lee sighed as she was walking out of a huge white building at Slateport University. Deciding to finally take classes while trying to steer away from the contest life, she yawned as she saw JT walking down the stairs. As he had his skateboard in hand, he turned around seeing Lee heading out. He decided to run toward her.

"Lee!" yelled JT.

Lee turned around as JT was walking toward her, "What's up?"

"Nothing much," said Lee, looking at him, "I just got out of Music Theory 1. I swear I learn too much on chords and everything."

JT raised an eyebrow, "And I'm taking Intro to Computer Science…"

"… You're 17, right?" asked Lee.

"Yeah, but I can go to Slateport University due to my high intelligence. Slateport High pays for them," said JT.

"Oh…," she said, smiling, "Anyway, where's Alex?"

"Alex…" said JT, "He's probably at the Slateport University Fitness Center. He's with his football bros."

Lee laughed, "Probably. Want to go to the Seashore House?"

JT smiled, "I don't see why not… or we could go visit Danny back at Ops."

"Ops?" asked Lee, "Is that what we are calling our secret hideout."

"Correction, Dino Ops," said JT.

Lee looked at him and then at her bracelet, "That seems better… but I do want a milkshake so let's go to the Seashore House first."

"Whatever works for you," said JT, smiling.

* * *

_(Poké Rangers logo appears… a foot of a Tyrantrum smashes the logo as a desert appears… the Poké Rangers Dino Thunder logo appears)_

_**Alex: Poké Rangers**_

_**All: Dino Thunder!**_

_(Season logo appears with Tyrantrum on top)_

_**Poké Rangers Roar!**_

_(Alex, JT, and Lee walk in the city at night)_

_**There's a light in the distance**_

_(Alex takes the football in hand and charges toward the enzone)_

_**See them coming closer**_

_(Two red lines appear above and below. Alex appears on one side while the Red Ranger appears on the other. "Alex Jenkovich- Red Dino Ranger created by Blazin' Saddles")_

_**With the force of ages**_

_(JT opens his laptop and begins playing video games)_

_**Centuries gone by**_

_(Two blue lines appear above and below. JT appears on one side while the Blue Ranger appears on the other. "JT Glover- Blue Dino Ranger created by NashWalker")_

_**Protectors of the right**_

_(Lee creates a song with her guitar as well and then turns to the other two guys bickering)_

_**Defenders sworn to fight**_

_(Two yellow lines appear above and below. Lee appears on one side while the Yellow Ranger appears on the other. "Amelie "Lee" Goodwin- Yellow Dino Ranger created by SSJ2 PikaFlash)_

_(Rangers take out their morphers and transform. Shots of them transforming)_

_**Dino Rangers roar!**_

_(Dino Rangers pose)_

_**Poké Rangers score!**_

_(Danny Dragonfly morphs out of his suit. "Danny Dragonfly- created by Daniel the Dragonfly)_

_(Scenes of Tyrantus, Aurora, and Terrordactyl appear)_

_**Save us from the evil forces! Win! (Poké Rangers Dino Thunder)**_

_(Amii looks at Danny and rolls her eyes)_

_(Dino Thunder Megazord is formed)_

_**Dino Rangers within!**_

_(Alex bites a Tydrone, JT uses super strength and Lee screams)_

_**Pokémon within!**_

_(The three Dino Zords charge forward)_

_(Rangers use their weapons and form the Rampage Blaster)_

_**Victory is ours forever more!**_

_(Season logo appears with the three rangers unmorphed. Adapted from © 2003-2004 Bakuryu Sentai Abaranger and © 2004-2005 Power Rangers DinoThunder. Do not own)_

_(© 2014 Blaze Productions)_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Good Riddance**

"One strawberry smoothie and one orange smoothie," said Geki, giving them the shakes.

"Thanks," said Lee and JT.

Geki smiled as he walked away. As he put the receipt of the shakes in the slot, the slushi machine started sparking. He turned around and looked at them, "Grr… I hate this machine."

JT laughed, "You might need to get a new cord."

Geki looked at him in disbelief. He then went to the back of the machine. Sure enough, the blue ranger was right. The cord was decaying with sparks flying out. As he nodded, agreeing with JT, he took out a pink sign that said "Out of Order" in black letters. He turned around and headed back.

"So," said Lee, smiling, "Music Theory was crazy."

"You said that earlier," said JT, "I wish I had the ability to do something like that. Analyze chords, notes, anything with music."

"It's fun. Maybe I'll teach you," said Lee, smiling.

JT looked at her, "When I'm not too busy taking computers and refurbishing them or decoding things, or even saving the world, I'll get back to you."

Lee giggled, "Good."

* * *

Meanwhile…

Tyrantus was sitting on the throne room. Yawning, he looked at Princess Aurora and Terrordactyl. He then turned to the footage of what happened with the rangers destroying Terrordactyl's robotic Pokémon.

"So," said Tyrantus, hissing, "Those teenagers… they used their powers."

"My liege, we need to figure out how to beat them. Now that they have the power of robots and weapons, they seem to be a threat," said Terrordactyl.

Aurora looked up and turned to Tyrantus, "Why don't we send a Volinoid Beast to the battlefield?"

"Volinoid?" asked Terrordactyl, "Then again, I don't see why not. Volinoid Beasts are pretty strong…"

Tyrantus laughed as he looked at them, "Well, we can start with that. Maybe I should send some Tydrones…"

Aurora and Terrordactyl nodded as they jumped up and down, "YES!"

* * *

Later that day…

The rangers were walking in the woods. Yawning, Lee looked at JT, "Are you sure that this is the way to Ops?"

"Possibly," said JT, "It's been like a week."

Suddenly, the bushes started rustling. The rangers turned around. Alex popped out of the bushes.

"Hello!" said Alex.

"Alex!" shouted Lee and JT.

"What?" asked Alex, "Just trying to scare you."

"Well, that's not being helpful," said Lee, looking at him.

Alex looked at her and laughed.

"So, how's football practice?" asked JT.

Alex looked at him and yawned, "I have a game tomorrow after class."

"Great!" said Lee, smiling, "Hopefully, we don't have to deal with anything."

As the three rangers walked, a blast of green energy emerged. The Tydrones emerged with their weapons.

"Or… Lee you can just shut up and not say something like that," said JT.

"Thanks, JT," said Lee.

One of the Tydrones jumped up toward them. JT used a sidekick to kick the Tydrone in the face. Turning around, more were coming toward him. Immedaitely, JT's arms turned into blue armor. Blocking each attack, he came across and punched them in the stomach. As the Tydrones fell, he snarled as he looked up as he kicked four of them in the stomach, one at a time.

Lee flipped backwards. She kicked one Tydrone and then another. She then took a deep breath. A yellow sonic wave came out of her mouth as the Tydrones fell on the ground.

"Nice!" she said, looking at them.

Meanwhile, Alex was charging into attack. As he came across, he landed on the ground. More of the Tydrones were coming toward him. He opened his jaw. Immediately, red teeth came out as he bit the Tydrones. He then charged in and fought a few of them. As they all landed on the ground, the power of the fossils resided.

"That was close," said Alex, "Talk about an ambush."

"Yeah," said JT.

As they went to walk toward where they were, their braces started glowing.

"Yeah?" asked Alex, touching the brace.

"Hey guys," said Danny, over the intercom, "I saw you on your way and unfortunately you have a mission… there's a monster on the loose in Slateport City."

"Wait a minute, monsters now?" asked Lee.

"Yeah, empires send monsters down to do their dirty work," said Danny, "Get moving, Dino Rangers."

Alex rolled his eyes as the intercom turned off, "Well, talk about a relaxing day gone wrong. Ready?"

"Yeah," said JT.

"Yup," said Lee.

The rangers flicked their wrists back and forth. The gems on the braces turned to actual Dino Morphers. The rangers then activated their morphers.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

The rangers transformed into their suits.

* * *

Five minutes later…

Rockets launched from all over the place. Cars were being destroyed and all forms of life started scattering as a creature started walking in the city. He had a body of an Arcanine with the heads of Exeggutor. He also had mechanical machinery on the shoulders and arms. He laughed as he looked at them.

"Nice to meet you!" he said.

"Who are you?" asked Alex, running toward the scene with the other two rangers.

"Ah, Poké Rangers! My name is Arcantor… I am a Volinoid of the Dinvolien Empire!"

"Well, nice to meet you… too bad we have to wipe the floor with you!" shouted Alex.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" asked Arcantor. His emotions were enraged.

"Tyrantrum Power! Red Dino Ranger!"

"Bastiodon Power! Blue Dino Ranger!"

"Aerodactyl Power! Yellow Dino Ranger!"

Alex stood in front of the others, "Unleash, Prehistoric Power!"

"Poké Rangers Dino Thunder!"

Arcantor looked at them as he snapped his fingers. A flash of green light appeared as the Tydrones appeared. It was obvious why he ordered them to come.

"Okay," said Lee, taking out her blue blaster, "Dino Blaster!"

JT and Alex pushed their belt buckles. Immediately, their weapons materialized.

"Armor Shield!" yelled JT.

"Jaw Staff!" shouted Alex.

Lee flipped forward as she kicked a few Tydrones. Turning around, she stretched her right arm out with the blaster in hand. Pulling a trigger, blue beams emerged from her blaster. The Tydrones yelled as holes pierced on their bodies. She turned around as she kicked another group. Flipping backwards, she turned around as she pulled the trigger at each Tydrone. Explosions came out of their bodies as they landed on the ground.

"That's what you get!" she yelled.

JT used his Armor Shield. Blocking their attacks, he slashed all of them with his Armor Shield. He then kicked two of them in the face. He grabbed one of them and threw the Tydrone over his head. He then stabbed him with the Armor Shield.

"Say goodbye!" he said, throwing the shield across like a frisbee. The Tydrones were cut across the chest. As the Armor Shield slid back into place, the Tydrones yelled as they landed on the ground.

Meanwhile, Alex used his Jaw Staff as a pole. Jumping up, he spun around with the staff still in tact. All of the Tydrones were kicked in the face. Picking up the staff, he stabbed the creatures with the Jaw Staff in hand. Running forward, he looked up to see that the Volinoid has been laughing at them as the Tydrones kept falling down by the three rangers. Arcantor smiled as Alex intercepted him.

"Time to get rid of you!" said Alex, charging in.

Arcantor smiled as he raised his claws. He slashed Alex diagonally. He then kicked him as he slashed him on the other side of the chest. Alex yelled as he landed on the ground.

"Alex!" yelled JT and Lee. JT struck out his Armor Shield while Lee had her Amber Daggers ready to battle.

"Take this!" yelled Arcantor. He released a massive pink beam of energy. Explosions occurred as the rangers flew backwards and landed on the ground. As the rangers got up, Arcantor laughed as he released a massive stream of fire from his mouth. The rangers yelled as they landed on the ground.

As the rangers landed on the ground, a red aura surrounded Alex as his suit disappeared.

"Ha, a teenager!" he yelled. As he released a stream of fire, Alex ducked his head. JT immediately took out his Armor Shield to block Alex from the flames. Alex was breathing heavily, unsure of what was going on but the fact that he was out of his uniform. Turning around, he saw Lee with her Dino Blaster. As she went to pull the trigger, a pink beam hit Lee. Lee yelled as the Dino Blaster went up in the air. It was heading for Alex.

"JT, get out of the way!" shouted Alex.

JT looked at him. As Lee's blaster landed in Alex's hands, Alex rolled over and pulled the trigger seven times. Arcantor yelled as explosions hit him. He screamed as he disappeared.

"Ouch…," said Alex, giving Lee her blaster.

"You okay?" asked Lee.

Alex nodded as he was taking deep breaths, "I hope so. I need to talk to Danny."

* * *

Twenty minutes later…

Danny had three scarecrows standing on the floor in their headquarters. As he was wearing a red headband, he took out his silver saber that had a red star on the handle. His Overtech Flame Saber started igniting in flames as he started swinging the saber to attack. Upon striking, the doors opened from his left. The flames of the saber diminished as Alex walked toward him with JT and Lee.

"How'd it go?" asked Danny.

"How about it didn't go too well?" asked Alex sarcastically.

Danny nodded slowly, "Yeah… that's unfortunate. Usually, that's how it is with every monster that a Poké Ranger has faced for the first time."

"Seriously?" asked Alex, "I thought being a ranger was going to be easy."

Danny laughed, "Yeah, it never is easy."

Alex looked at him as he turned to the other rangers, "I quit."

Lee looked at Alex with a look of surprise. JT raised an eyebrow. Danny looked at him with a look of surprise, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I quit. It's obvious I'm not cut out to be a ranger and it's usually easier for me when things come easy. I thought beating these monsters was going to be easy," said Alex.

"You can't just quit," said Danny.

"What do you mean I can't quit? It's a democracy!" yelled Alex.

"Democracy is something government related," said JT, "This is a duty to society."

"Yeah, a duty of when I almost got my ass handed to me by a monster!" yelled Alex.

"You know-," Lee started to say, but she was interrupted by Danny as he looked at him, "Go home, Alex."

"What?" asked JT and Lee.

"If Alex wants to be the coward, then he can go home," said Danny.

Alex looked at Danny. As he turned around, Danny took a deep breath, "I have two things to tell you before you leave."

Alex stopped. He turned around as Danny looked at him, "One, the Jaw Fossil and you will be bonded for life. You can disarm yourself and put your morpher away, but you will have those powers. Two, you can't run away from being a Poké Ranger. Once a ranger, always a ranger! You may think I'm wrong, but I know I'm right because you can't run away from something like this. What's going to happen when they come after you? They are still after those fossils."

"I'll deal with them. I have Pokémon," said Alex.

"Oh no… sometimes Pokémon won't work," said Danny, raising his eyebrow, "But go ahead, do what you want."

Alex rolled his eyes as he walked away. Lee and JT looked at each other as they turned to Danny, "So, how do we stop him now?"

Danny shrugged, "I don't know. If he has good common sense, he will come back. But, let's take a look at this monster."

As Danny sat down, he pressed a few buttons on the computer. Immediately, information and a picture of Arcantor were shown.

"So… we are dealing with an Arcanine and Exeggutor creature," said Danny.

"Yep," said JT, "He has powerful psychic and fire attacks."

Lee nodded as she looked at the picture. As she examined it closely, she noticed a red gem on his neck. She rubbed her chin.

"Hmm…," said Lee.

"What?" asked JT.

"Look at the neck… we didn't see that before," said Lee.

JT nodded. He turned toward Lee, "Is that… a weak spot maybe?"

Lee shrugged. As she typed away on the console, Danny watched as the gem appeared. Immediately, a lot of information pulled up from the gem shown.

"Based on what I know, yes," said Lee, smiling, "And even though Alex hit him seven times with my blaster… it only caused him to disappear. I think that gem could be the key to destroying the monster."

Danny nodded as he looked at the picture and the read-out of the creature, "Very good observation, Lee."

JT looked at them, "Alright, so how can we defeat this monster? There's only two of us."

Lee sighed as she looked at him, "Good point, JT. I think we need to have a little chat with him."

"Why?" asked JT, "He declined."

"… The three of us have to stick together. We are like a triangle. One falls, we all fall," said Lee, "Let's go."

JT sighed as he walked with Lee. As they were talking, JT looked at her, "No offense, Lee… do you really think he will listen?"

Danny sighed as he walked over and picked up his Overtech Flame Saber, "I never had problems like that when I was an active ranger, even wearing red. Back to training!"

* * *

An hour later…

Alex was sitting on the docks of where the S.S. Tidal was. Looking down, he saw the waves ripple. He reached into his pocket. As he took out a silver locket, a picture of someone he loved was in there. Taking a deep breath, he sighed as he got up from the dock. However, as he went to return home, Lee and JT were already at the dock.

"What do you want?" asked Alex.

"Simple," said Lee, "We need to have a talk."

"Talk?" asked Alex, "We're not discussing anything."

As he went to walk away, JT stood in front of him.

"I guess you don't get it. I don't want to talk," said Alex, "We're through. I'm going back to being a star football college student and Pokémon Trainer."

JT looked at him, "We do get it. But, this is a bigger responsibility."

"JT, we couldn't defeat that monster," said Alex, looking at him.

Lee walked up to Alex with her fists clenched. Part of her wanted to punch him. She looked at him, "Did you really think that this was going to be easy?"

Alex nodded. Lee sighed, "Did everything come easy to you?"

Alex looked at her, "Honestly, yeah. Football, getting girls, hanging out, understanding concepts… I'm a very smart person. And since I thought being a ranger would be easy that's why I took it."

"Alex, being an awesome ranger doesn't happen overnight. Especially, if you are the team leader," said JT.

"Me? Leader?" asked Alex.

"Yeah," said Lee, "Every Red Ranger in Hoenn has been considered the leader of the teams… have you even read the news headlines of when the Heaven Force took down Thunlantor… or when the Samurai Rangers took down the Sangre Tribe? Red Rangers lead the team to victory and that's what we need you to do."

"In other words, be a confident leader," said Alex.

"Yes," said JT.

Alex sighed as he looked at him, "I guess I'll come back."

Lee and JT smiled as they looked at each other. As the three of them started walking, their morpher alarms went off. Immediately, Alex took out his morpher, "Yeah?"

"Well, it's nice to know your back," said Danny, "He's back for Round 2, ready to go?"

"We're on our way," said Alex, putting his morpher down. Lee and JT turned to Alex.

"I guess it's time to be confident," said Alex, stretching his morpher out, "Ready?"

"Ready!" said the rangers.

Flicking their wrists, their morphers appeared. The rangers then pressed the morphers to activate them.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

Pressing the buttons on their morphers, the rangers transformed into their uniforms.

"I have an idea," said Lee, "However, you guys will need to buy me time."

"What do you have in mind?" asked Alex.

Lee looked at him and put her hand on his shoulder, "Trust me. You and JT go bide some time."

The two rangers looked at each other as Lee started running to do whatever she needed for the plan. The rangers headed to the battlefield.

* * *

Ten minutes later…

Arcantor laughed as he was around in the docks of Slateport City, causing damage. As JT and Alex get to the battlefield, JT withdrew his Dino Blaster.

"What are you doing? We need a plan!" said Alex.

"There's no time, man. We got to take him down," said JT, "Time to use the Thunder Sabers."

He took the blaster and grabbed the handle. As he lifted the handle upward, the nozzle stretched out, making a blade out of it. JT charged forward with the saber. Flipping and attacking, Arcantor blocked the attack and threw JT over the edge. JT landed on his back. He got back and then swung his saber. Arcantor released red beams from his mouth, causing JT to land on the ground. As Arcantor grabbed him by the neck, he laughed as he looked at him.

"You think you can beat me alone?"

"Dino Blaster!"

Blue beams of energy hit Arcantor in the stomach. He backed off as JT broke free. Alex rushed over as JT slowly got up.

"Thank you," said JT.

"Let's finish him off!" shouted Alex.

"Oh no, you won't be beating me that easily!" he yelled, releasing two vines from his neck. Alex and JT were caught. He then snapped his fingers as waves of energy came out from his vines toward them. Explosions surrounded them as they landed on the ground.

"We got to wait for Lee… I hope she has an idea," said JT, "Especially since we know his weak spot."

"Weak spot?" asked Alex.

"Yeah, there's a hidden gem somewhere on his body. Saw it in the analysis photos," said JT.

"QUICK ATTACK!"

The rangers turned around. Arcantor stretched out his arms as the two of them were cut across. He then turned around and attacked again. The rangers yelled as they landed on the ground.

"Now how do you feel?" he asked.

"I feel like I'm in so much pain," said JT, "We got to keep going."

"And I have just the thing!"

The rangers turned around. Lee ran toward them as she took out a pair of sunglasses.

"They're sunglasses?" asked Alex.

"Not just any… these sunglasses will pinpoint the gem that we can destroy… think of it as X-Ray vision," said Lee.

"How did you get those?" asked JT.

"Danny helped me," said Lee, smiling, "He knew people. Now, let's do this!"

As she put the glasses on, Arcantor released pink and green beams and a flamethrower attack. As the rangers dodged the attacks, Lee dove underneath. Seeing the gem, she took out her Amber Daggers and cut across. Arcantor yelled as sparks flew from his body. Arcantor yelled as he landed on the ground.

"Nice!" said JT.

"Good job!" said Alex.

"Thanks!" said Lee.

Alex turned to the others as they pressed their belt buckles, "Let's finish him off."

"Rangers," said Danny from their morphers, "Combine your weapons and use your powers."

"Got it!" said Alex.

Immediately, the Armor Shield stood as the base. The Amber Daggers turned into handles as they were placed on either side of the Armor Shield. The Jaw Staff folded underneath and the top part of the staff connected to the top of the Armor Shield.

"Dino Bomber!" yelled the rangers.

"What the hell?" asked Arcantor.

"Prehistoric Blast!" yelled the rangers.

Pulling the trigger, a golden energy beam shot out. The beam revealed a pair of monster jaws that hit Arcantor. Arcantor yelled as explosions surrounded him. Immediately, he blew up into smithereens.

"Nice!" said Lee, turning to Alex, "See now?"

Alex smiled, "I guess. We work together as a team."

Suddenly, the rangers looked at each other as a ton of storm clouds gathered together. Purple rain drops landed on the carcasss of Arcantor. A purple sludge like creature formed from the carcass as a white light emerged. Arcantor appeared, but grew ten times bigger.

"Great… Mega-sized!" yelled JT.

"Uh… Danny?" asked Alex.

"The Zords should be there now," said Danny on the intercom.

The rangers turned around. The Tyrantrum, Bastiodon and the Aerodactyl Zords charged in.

"Let's go!" yelled Alex. The rangers got into their cockpits and placed their morphers to control the zords.

"Prehistoric Fusion!" yelled the rangers.

Immediately, the Tyrantrum Zord started charging first. With the exception of the legs, the body rotated 90 degrees so that way the one end had the tail and the other end was the head. The head detached and connected to the middle of the body. The Bastiodon Zord jumped up and connected to the right side of the Tyrantrum with a human head popping out. Finally, the Aerodactyl flew towards them. The Aerodactyl head was taken off and it connected to the human head while the wings and body connected to the back. The cockpit evolved into a big red and brown cockpit with Alex, JT, and Lee in control.

"Thundersaurus Rex Megazord, power up!"

"That robot can't make a scratch on me!" yelled Arcantor.

"Want to make a bet?" asked Alex.

Arcantor released two vines. The vines connected to the head of the Thundersaurus Rex Megazord. As a blue electronic surge occurred, sparks emerged on the Megazord. The rangers held on for dear life as explosions appeared in the cockpit. However, the vines did not break free from the Megazord.

"Grr…," said Alex, "Hyper Beam!"

Pressing the button, the Tyrantrum opened its mouth. An amber-orange beam shot out of the Tyrantrum. Arcantor screamed as explosions surrounded him. Landing on the ground, the rangers charged into attack.

"Take it all!"

Flames and beams emerged from his body. The rangers yelled as they were hit hard by the attack. The rangers yelled as explosions surrounded the cockpit. Alex's adrenaline kicked in as he pushed a few buttons on the console, "You're dead now! Let's finish him!"

Immediately, the Thundersaurus Rex Megazord jumped up into the air.

"Thundersaurus Drill Strike!" yelled the rangers.

The Thundersaurus Rex Megazord started glowing red as it spun around, similar to a drill. Arcantor yelled as the Thundersaurus Rex Megazord charged through, drilling through his body. As the Thundersaurus Rex Megazord landed on the ground, explosions surrounded Arcantor. Screaming, a massive explosion occurred.

"That's how we do it!" said JT.

"Yep," said Lee, "Another plan foiled!"

Alex smiled silently as the Thundersaurus Rex Megazord stood down from the battle.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Tyrantus looked at Aurora and Terrordactyl as he shook his head, "What was that?"

"Uh…," said Terrordactyl, "She did it!"

Aurora looked at him, "Me? You were the one that helped me create the beast to destroy the region."

Tyrantus looked at them, "The Volinoids are creatures that are combined by types and attributes. You obviously don't know how to make them. Next time, I expect better results!"

Before the two henchmen could say anything, Tyrantus stormed out of the throne and headed somewhere else. The henchmen looked at each other and continued to bicker for the rest of the day.

The night sky covered the Hoenn Region. Sparkling stars were shining below as Alex, JT, and Lee were sitting in the woods with a bonfire. While their Pokémon were interacting, JT took out a long stick and placed a marshmallow on it. Smiling, he looked at the other two rangers, who were exhausted from the events that happened earlier.

"Well," said JT, "Monster problem solved."

"Yep," said Lee, sighing in relief, "I wonder if they are going to make other Volinoids."

"Probably," said Alex, "However, I wonder why they are called Volinoids?"

JT raised an eyebrow, "Good question, Alex."

Lee smiled, putting her hands behind her head, "I'm just happy that the day didn't get partially ruined and I'm happy Alex is back on the team."

Alex looked at her, "You missed me that much?"

"Uh, yeah," said Lee, laughing.

Alex laughed a little bit. Alex then turned around as JT placed a camera in front of the bonfire, "Hey guys, let's get a photo!"

Immediately, JT ran around the bonfire and sat in the middle of Alex and Lee. Smiling, the photo was taken.

"That's one memory for the scrapbook," said Lee.

JT smiled, "I'm making a little slideshow for our ranger memories so that way we can look back on it when we are old and feeble."

"Feeble?" asked Alex, "Not me."

The rangers laughed as Alex looked at them, "What?"

"When you turn 60 and you can't walk, I'll sit and laugh at you," said Lee.

"Like hell you will," said Alex.

JT laughed a little bit. As he turned to the marshmallow, his mouth dropped as he saw fire emerge from the marshmallow.

"What happened?" asked Alex.

"It's not roasted… it's burnt," said JT.

The rangers laughed as JT tried to remove it from the stick, "And it won't move."

Alex sighed, "That sucks for you, buddy."

JT looked at him as Alex started laughing harder, "You want to try?"

* * *

**Next Chapter:**

**Lee: What's this?**

**Alex: It seems like this bullet was meant for you.**

**Tyrantrus: Let's try to take the rangers out one by one.**

**Terrordactyl: One Sniper coming right up!  
**

**Lee: We need to stop him right away. **

**Poké Rangers Dino Thunder Chapter 4: To Catch a Sniper**

**Lee: Time to show some power!**

* * *

A/N: So, yeah. First filler chapter of the season! More to come! Please review!


	4. To Catch a Sniper

A/N: So, here is Chapter 4. Enjoy!

* * *

Lee was sitting in her Music Theory 1 class, reviewing on harmonic anaylsis. She sighed as she was looking at the two-lined melody.

"Okay, so if this chord is 4, and we are in the key of C Minor, let's look at the two eighth notes... which note is the passing tone?" asked the professor.

Lee smiled slowly as she raised her hand.

"Lee?" asked the professor.

"F… right?" asked Lee.

"Now, Lee… let's think about it. F Minor is the fourth chord in the key of C Minor," he said.

"Oh, I'm sorry… it's E flat," said Lee.

"Very good," said the professor.

Lee sighed as she waved her pencil around, looking at her next class.

"So, for Friday, there will be a quiz on the components of harmonic analysis," said Lee's professor, "Be prepared to analyze chords, nonharmonic tones and cadences. Do I make myself clear? If not, please Read Chapter 5. Next week, we will discuss about Sequencing and Phrasing. You are dismissed."

Lee sighed as she put her theory books in her backpack. As she put her backpack on, she headed out the door. As she went to walk out, her professor looked up at her. He was wearing a blue polo shirt with black jeans. He had grey hair and brown eyes.

"Lee, may I speak with you?"

Lee sighed. As she turned around, the professor looked at her.

"Listen, you are one of the strongest musicians I have seen on campus," said the professor.

"Thank you, Professor Kennedy," said Lee.

"However," he said, taking out a piece of paper, "You failed the midterm…"

"Midterm?" asked Lee, looking at the paper. She noticed a lot of red notes. Professor Kennedy nodded, "Yes, Lee. Did you study?"

Lee remembered. This was the exam that was taken an hour after the rangers saved the world from another attack. She shook her head, "No."

"Tsk tsk," he said, "This isn't high school, Lee. Music Theory 1 is the easiest course. If you can't notate, identify key signatures, scales, intervals and chords, then how are you going to be able to do a harmonic analysis? Pretty soon, we will be going into two part writing. I suggest you start studying your theory. In addition, you should also be sight singing too. I hope I'm not being harsh, but you are a great musician and I don't want you to lose your skills that you have acquired."

"Thanks, Professor. I'll see you later," said Lee, turning around.

Lee sighed as she walked away slowly. As she walked out, she slowly shook her head.

"I shouldn't have saved the world… Now, what am I going to do?" she asked herself, sighing.

* * *

_(Poké Rangers logo appears… a foot of a Tyrantrum smashes the logo as a desert appears… the Poké Rangers Dino Thunder logo appears)_

_**Alex: Poké Rangers**_

_**All: Dino Thunder!**_

_(Season logo appears with Tyrantrum on top)_

_**Poké Rangers Roar!**_

_(Alex, JT, and Lee walk in the city at night)_

_**There's a light in the distance**_

_(Alex takes the football in hand and charges toward the enzone)_

_**See them coming closer**_

_(Two red lines appear above and below. Alex appears on one side while the Red Ranger appears on the other. "Alex Jenkovich- Red Dino Ranger created by Blazin' Saddles")_

_**With the force of ages**_

_(JT opens his laptop and begins playing video games)_

_**Centuries gone by**_

_(Two blue lines appear above and below. JT appears on one side while the Blue Ranger appears on the other. "JT Glover- Blue Dino Ranger created by NashWalker")_

_**Protectors of the right**_

_(Lee creates a song with her guitar as well and then turns to the other two guys bickering)_

_**Defenders sworn to fight**_

_(Two yellow lines appear above and below. Lee appears on one side while the Yellow Ranger appears on the other. "Amelie "Lee" Goodwin- Yellow Dino Ranger created by SSJ2 PikaFlash)_

_(Rangers take out their morphers and transform. Shots of them transforming)_

_**Dino Rangers roar!**_

_(Dino Rangers pose)_

_**Poké Rangers score!**_

_(Danny Dragonfly morphs out of his suit. "Danny Dragonfly- created by Daniel the Dragonfly)_

_(Scenes of Tyrantus, Aurora, and Terrordactyl appear)_

_**Save us from the evil forces! Win! (Poké Rangers Dino Thunder)**_

_(Amii looks at Danny and rolls her eyes)_

_(Dino Thunder Megazord is formed)_

_**Dino Rangers win!**_

_(Alex bites a Tydrone, JT uses super strength and Lee screams)_

_**Pokémon within!**_

_(The three Dino Zords charge forward)_

_(Rangers use their weapons and form the Rampage Blaster)_

_**Victory is ours forever more!**_

_(Season logo appears with the three rangers unmorphed. Adapted from © 2003-2004 Bakuryu Sentai Abaranger and © 2004-2005 Power Rangers DinoThunder. Do not own)_

_(© 2014 Blaze Productions)_

* * *

**Chapter 4: To Catch a Sniper…**

Walking out of the building, Lee put her head down as she started walking down the steps toward the parking lots. She couldn't believe it. Yes, Music Theory was not her strong point, but she was very dedicated in her work as a musician. It was one thing she loved to do, since Pokémon Coordinating didn't work out. Turning around, she saw Alex and JT walk toward her.

"Hey guys!" said Lee, smiling as she walked toward them.

"Hey," said Alex, "Look, we are going to a college party tonight. Want to go?"

Lee sighed, "Thanks, but I have to study. I'm currently in danger of failing a course."

"What course? Not College Writing," said JT, laughing.

Lee shook her head, "Music Theory 1."

"How?" asked Alex.

"Well, I never understood the theory of music…" said Lee.

"Did you even ask for help?" asked Alex.

"Nope," said Lee.

Alex rolled his eyes, "Lee, you need to."

Lee looked at him, "Alex, no offense. But, I'm not as dumb as you think I am. I'm going to go study at the Seashore House. I'll let you know if I change my mind about the party, 'kay?"

"Sure," said Alex, "See you later."

As Lee turned around, she headed straight toward the exit. JT looked at Alex, "Now, I have projects and I am going to this party."

"It is the middle of the semester…," said Alex, looking at JT, "Everyone's on their full load and we need a beer!"

"Well," said JT, "That too."

* * *

Meanwhile…

Tyrantus was sitting on the throne, yawning as he went to sleep. He then opened his eyes as he looked at the room.

"I can't sleep thanks to those damn rangers," he said, "Too bad I can't just snipe them… and other people."

"Snipe?" asked Aurora, looking at him as she walked into base.

"You have heard of snipers, correct?" asked Tyrantus.

"Yes, I know what a sniper is," said Aurora.

Tyrantus laughed as he looked at her, "Well, I thought it would be nice to shoot the rangers when they weren't looking… like one at a time."

"One at a time?" asked Aurora, looking at her master.

Tyrantus nodded, "Yes… I have the perfect monster!"

Aurora looked at him as Tyrantus stood up from the chair, "Follow me."

Tyrantus and Aurora walked out of the throne room. They went through the green hallways. He turned left toward a dark room. The dark room had silver consoles with a 18 orbs in different colors.

"Each colored orb represents a type of Pokémon…," he said, "You just put up to three orbs and a monster will be made… So, here's what I have in mind."

He took a black sphere, a silver sphere and a red sphere, "Dark, Steel, Fire."

There was a silver circular platform in the middle. There were three slots. There were two in front of them and them one in the back of the platform. As he placed the orbs in the slots, the three orbs together made a triangle. Princess Aurora watched as Tyrantus went to the console. Pressing the button, he then looked at the screen for weapons. Pushing a sniper rifle button, he turned around and pulled the trigger. A blue crystal emerged from the top of the ceiling. As it began to glow, the three orbs began glowing as well. Red, silver, and black beams shot up to the crystal. The crystal then shot a blue beam down the center.

"This is amazing!" said Aurora.

"It's fun to see what you can do with 21st century technology, the past of Earth and Pre-Earth Technology," said Tyrantus.

Immediately, a Bisharp warrior arrived with Rapidash flames on his head and arms. He carried a silver saber, which was also a sniper rifle.

"Say hello to the Sharp Sniper," he said, laughing, "This creature has been modified to never miss a target."

Sharp Sniper nodded, "It is a pleasure to serve the Dinvolien, my master. I will not miss the targets."

"Good… then start sniping. I want the rangers to get your full attention!" he said.

"Yes sir!" yelled the Sharp Sniper, walking away to the exit doors.

* * *

Back at the Seashore House…

Lee sighed as she sat down with a smoothie in her hand. She sighed as she opened a blue book with the words _Music Theory- The Basics and Elements _in white letters.

"So, that's what a cadence is…," she said, turning another page.

As she continued to read, the door swung open. Lee looked up as two girls were walking inside. Her eyes grew. One girl has pink, bubbly hair with blue eyes. She wore a purple tank top with pink shorts and white shoes. The other girl had brown hair, black eyes and wore a blue summer dress.

"So, did you like hear about what Steven did last night, Janelle? He set off the fire alarm!"

Janelle, the brunette girl, put a hand on her mouth, "Really, Chelsea?"

"Yeah, he lives like the floor below me and he is so hot! HAHAHAHA!" she said, with loud laughter.

Lee turned her head. Her eyes darted at them. Lee wasn't amused. Turning around, the girls looked at her and giggled.

"Wow, studying on a Friday? That is so not cool. I mean, Fridays are smoothie days and bar nights!" she said, laughing.

Geki, who was watching them from behind the counter, laughed as he walked away, "The Seashore House back in the day was devoted to drink nights to high school students and teenagers who were Pokémon trainers… oh, and if there was a monster attack, keep drinking smoothies."

Lee tapped her pencil and looked at them, "Why if it isn't the girls in my College Writing class. What do you want?"

"Nothing. But, you shouldn't be studying tonight. You should be partying! We are all going to this awesome, yet amazing party in Slateport tonight! You should go!" said Chelsea, turning around, "And Alex is going to be there!"

"OH ALEX!" screamed Janelle, "AHH!"

Lee rolled her eyes, "That's nice."

"You should go!" said Chelsea, "Do it!"

Lee looked at her, "Thanks, but-."

"DO IT!" said Janelle, "Every college student is going to be there."

Lee smacked her pencil on the table. She looked at them as she placed her theory book in her bag, "And since when did we become high schoolers again?"

She rolled her eyes as she exited the Seashore House. The girls looked at each other and then laughed it off.

* * *

A few minutes later...

Angry, Lee was marching to her apartment in Slateport Univeristy. She sighed as she was looking at the sun setting in the west. She rolled her eyes in anger.

"Those two girls are the craziest people I have ever met in my life. I decide to go to school after coordinating didn't work out and I am in class with bimbos… BIMBOS!" shouted Lee.

She was heading toward the school. As she went to turn right, she heard the sounds of screaming. Lee looked up as she saw a black shadow on top of a building with a black weapon. Lee gulped.

"A sniper?" asked Lee.

Suddenly, the shadow turned toward Lee. Bullets rang out. Lee dodged to her right as the bullets hit the ground. She continued running as the bullets hit the ground, dodging them. She headed for a barrier. As shots continued firing, Lee knelt down.

"Something tells me this isn't just any sniper," said Lee.

"Lee, can you read me?"

Lee reached over to her left wrist. Her bracelet was going off. It was obvious that Danny was on the other side of the intercom.

"This is Lee, go ahead," said Lee.

"Apparently, Tyrantrus decided to send a sniper to take down people in the city. It seems that they are looking for the three of you," said Danny.

"That explains why bullets are aimed at my direction and other students on campus," said Lee.

"I'll get Alex and JT... Try to sneak up and destroy the beast," said Danny.

"Got it!" said Lee.

She looked up. The sniper was shooting in another direction. Lee quickly dashed toward the building that the sniper was shooting at. The police cars were already there. As cops came out with their Growlithes, flames came out of their mouths. The sniper dodged and continued to shoot. As she got to the entrance, she went to pull the door open. As she pulled, a hand was on her shoulder. Turning around, Lee turned around quickly. Alex grinned with JT next to him.

"Hey," said Alex.

JT smiled, "Hey!"

"Alex! JT!" said Lee.

The three rangers headed into the building. As they got to the roof top, the Sharp Sniper turned around. The Sharp Sniper laughed as he looked at them.

"Why… I've heard of you. I've come to take your fossils," said Sharp Sniper, "And help Tyrantus take over the world."

"Well, we're going to change that right now," said Alex, "Let's go!"

The rangers activated their morphers.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

Transforming into their suits, the rangers posed, ready for battle.

Alex stood in front of the others, "Unleash, Prehistoric Power!"

"Poké Rangers Dino Thunder!"

"Fine, have it your way! Cranidrones! Tydrones! Kill them!" yelled Sharp Sniper.

Immediately, the Tydrones and Cranidrones came charging forward. Alex, JT, and Lee split up into zones. In one corner, Alex was kicking and blocking the creatures. Alex then kicked a few of them in the stomach. He then jumped up, kicking four of them in the face as he continued his battle. JT kicked four of them in the stomach. He then turned around as the Cranidrones emerged with their sabers. JT took out a blue blaster. Pressing a button on the side, a blue aura surrounded the Dino Blaster as it turned into a saber. It was a blue saber with a red orb on the hilt. The blade was silver with blue and gold designs.

"Dino Saber!"

He blocked the swords and slashed each creature. As a group of them jumped around him, JT slashed all of them. The creatures yelled as they landed on the ground. Lee turned around as a few headed toward her. She took out her Dino Blaster.

"Dino Blaster!"

Yellow beams emerged from the blaster. The Cranidrones and the Tydrones landed on the ground. Turning around, the Sharp Sniper aimed his gun at her. He pulled the trigger. As the bullet headed over to pierce Lee, Lee pushed herself to the right. The bullet missed. She then released a yellow beam, hitting the monster.

"Time to make my getaway!"

He laughed as he jumped off the building.

"We'll handle them!" said Alex, kicking a few in the face, "Go handle him!"

"Right!" said Lee.

She jumped down and landed on the ground. As she landed on her feet, she looked around, trying to find the creature.

"Where are you?" she asked.

Suddenly, a shot rang out. Turning around, Lee dodged the bullet and then pulled the trigger from her Dino Blaster. A yellow beam emerged as the Sharp Sniper was hit. He looked at her with anger.

"So, you think you can stop me… this is going to be an interesting battle. I will run away!" he said. A purple aura surrounded him as he disappeared.

Lee sighed. A yellow aura surrounded her as her uniform disappeared.

"Lee, come in!"

Alex's voice was coming out of Lee's morpher. She pressed the button, "Yes, Alex?"

"We're heading back to Danny's to investigate this," she said.

"Alright, I'm on my way," said Lee.

As she started walking away, the Sharp Sniper laughed as he aimed his rifle at her. He then turned on the red dot. As he looked at her, she was walking away. He smiled as he took out a green bullet.

"Time to shoot her down and trap her in my little dimension!" he said. Pulling the trigger, the green bullet came out. As a screeching sound occurred, Lee turned around. Lee went to dodge it. However, the bullet exploded in front of her. A green vortex opened up as she was taken away.

"Perfect. One down and two to go…," he said.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Danny!"

Danny, who was working on his laptop, turned around as JT and Alex walked inside.

"Sorry for bothering you guys. But, that monster had to be stopped," said Danny.

"Don't mention it. We need a plan and he's one badass beast," said JT.

Alex nodded, "Agreed."

Danny nodded, "Well, where's Lee?"

Alex and JT looked at each other. Alex scratched his head, "That's a good question. I called her saying that she was supposed to be there for debriefing and figure out how to beat Tyrantus's beast."

Danny turned around and turned to his post. He pressed a few buttons, "Lee, come in. Lee, respond."

There was nothing but static on the other hand. Danny turned around as he looked at the rangers.

"Alex and JT, I'm going to analyze and find a way to defeat this monster. The two of you need to go find Lee. Look for clues on where her last position was," said Danny. He turned around as he pressed a few buttons on the screen. He then took out a grey palm-pilot with it, "This was her last location."

Alex nodded, "We'll find her."

"Yeah," said JT, "Let's go."

* * *

Lee opened her eyes. Her eyes wandered around as she saw nothing but trees. Getting up from the ground, she started rubbing her head.

"Where am I?" she asked.

As she stood up, her eyes widened. She was standing on top of a cliff with the trees surrounding the area.

"JT?! Alex?! Where am I?" she yelled with worry in her voice.

She sighed as her voice echoed.

"Great," said Lee, throwing her hands in the air, "From studying to monster fighting and now I'm here. This is excellent."

As she walked down the rocky pathway, she pressed down on a rock. Lee turned around. She gasped as she saw a couple stoned like structures, looking like the Sharp Sniper. The guns appeared. Lee gasped as she started took cover. Bullets rang out as Lee tucked underneath a huge rock. As smoke rose from the rock, she screamed in fear. The bullets stopped. Lee turned around as she looked at the back of the rock. There were a lot of bullets that were engraved in the stone. As she turned around, brown spears jumped out. She blocked each one as she started running away. The brown spear then landed on a golden device on the ground. Explosions occurred. It was almost like a line of land mines.

"THIS WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!" screamed Lee, ducking her head for cover.

As flames emerged from all sides, Lee jumped up as she landed on the ground. She moaned as she landed on the ground.

"This has been a very, horrible day!" she yelled.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Lee!"

Alex and JT called her name as they were running around, looking at where the position was, "Lee!"

JT sighed as he turned around. He noticed a few of her books on the ground. He walked over and grabbed the books, "This must be hers. It has to be."

Alex looked around as he took out his flashlight, "And this is interesting."

"What?" asked JT.

Alex looked at JT, "Bullets are usually gold… not green."

JT took out silver tweezers. He went to pick up the bullet shells and placed them in a clear plastic bag.

"You don't think…," said Alex.

"No way," said JT, "If she were to be destroyed, there would've been a disruption in the Hoenn Morphin' Grid."

"Speculation," said Alex, "We have only battled one of those… creatures and there has been weird things happening here."

"Well, if you want to think out of the box, Lee could be in another dimension. But, we need to analyze that bullet shell," said JT.

"When this is all over, a beer is well needed," said Alex, "Let's head back to Ops."

"Right," said JT.

As the two rangers went to leave, explosions surrounded them. Turning around, JT and Alex noticed Aurora with her red saber stretched out, "And that is how far you'll go, rangers."

"May I ask who you are?" asked JT.

"I am Princess Aurora, second in-command of the Dinvolien Empire. If you are looking for your lost friend, I'm sorry but she is no longer on this planet. And she will die," she said, laughing, "Isn't that right, Sharp Sniper?"

Sharp Sniper walked behind her. He smiled as he looked at her, "Currently, she is in another dimension with my traps. No one leaves my dimension alive."

"So, these bullets can cause people to go to other dimensions…," said Alex, "Well, hopefully she can find her way out. You on the other hand, we will have to fight you until she gets out."

Princess Aurora turned to the monster, "Let's show those two humans that we don't lose easily."

"JT, let's go," said Alex.

"Right," said JT.

The two rangers stretched their left wrists. Their morphers appeared on their wrists, ready to activate.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up! HA!"

The rangers transformed into their suits. The two rangers took out their Dino Blasters and pulled the trigger. Red and blue beams emerged from their blasters. Princess Aurora blocked the attack with her saber and jumped up. She kicked Alex in the stomach and then kicked JT in the face. The two rangers rolled on the ground. Sharp Sniper took out his rifle and started shooting them down. Sparks flew out of their bodies.

"You will fall, Poké Rangers!" said Aurora. As the saber struck down, Alex grabbed the blade. As he gripped the saber, Aurora screamed as she tried to push the blade into Alex's chest. Alex held the blade tightly. He then used his legs to grab her right leg. He cringed as he lifted her right leg off the ground and then used his right leg to knock her off balance. As the saber flew out of her hand, Alex grabbed it and took out his Dino Blaster, transforming it into a Thunder Saber.

"I don't have to use my saber to stop you!" she yelled, releasing thunderbolts from her hand. Alex stretched both sabers in front of him, absorbing the attack, and sending it right back to her. Explosions surrounded her.

The Sharp Sniper released bullets from his gun. JT stretched out his hand as his Armor Shield materialized. The bullets were blocked. JT then took out his Dino Blaster. Shooting beams, the creature immediately disappeared.

"Damn!" yelled JT.

Suddenly, bullets rang out from behind. JT yelled as he landed on the ground.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Lee sighed as she was walking through the woods. She was breathing heavily, wiping the sweat off her head.

"Damn!" yelled Lee, "This is awful."

She stretched out her Dino Bracelet. She tried to flick her wrist to activate her morpher. Nothing happened.

"I can't morph," said Lee, "Alright… well… and even if use my Pokémon to get out of here, it will be useless."

She sighed as she sat next to one of the trees, "This bites."

As she threw a rock at a tree, a golden beam came out of the bush in front of the tree, causing the rock to explode.

"No way!" yelled Lee, "I'm out of here!"

As she rushed down the woods, beams emerged. Explosions surrounded Lee as she then saw another ravine. Lee screamed as more structures occurred.

"I guess I have no choice but to die!" yelled Lee.

The structures had guns ready to go. She then turned around as she jumped off the Ravine. Bullets were flying downward as she was flying into the bottomless pit.

"Okay… here it goes!" she yelled, "AHHH!"

Her eyes opened up. A white light was emerging from the cracks. Immediately, she was engulfed in the light.

As JT went to strike, the Sharp Sniper yelled as his gun released a white beam. Lee screamed as she landed on the ground.

"Lee!" yelled JT, running over to her.

"Ow…," said Lee, looking up, "I'm glad to see you."

Standing up, the Sharp Sniper laughed as he looked at her. He shook his head as he took his gun, "In Pre-Earth, no one escaped my dimension. I don't know how you managed to do it."

"Well," said Lee, seeing Alex walk over to her, "I don't know how I did either. But, if this is your game to try to destroy our team, you are sadly mistaken. You will never get the Amber Fossil. You will have to kill me for it!"

Her morpher appeared.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up! HA!"

A yellow aura surrounded her as she transformed into her suit.

"Tyrantrum Power! Red Dino Ranger!"

"Bastiodon Power! Blue Dino Ranger!"

"Aerodactyl Power! Yellow Dino Ranger!"

Alex stood in front of the others, "Unleash, Prehistoric Power!"

"Poké Rangers Dino Thunder!"

Immediately, the dark sky covered the fields. Aurora turned around, "Deal with this… now!"

"Gladly," said Sharp Sniper.

As she disappeared, the Sharp Sniper laughed as he flew away from the rangers. The rangers looked at each other as they tried to run.

"How do we even stop him if he's too fast?" asked JT.

"Rangers," said Danny, "I have given you a special gift to take down the Sharp Sniper. It should appear… now."

Suddenly, an explosion appeared in front of them. The rangers stood there in surprise as there were three motorcycles. The motorcycles were in their ranger colors. The front of the motorcycles had heads of their Prehistoric Pokémon.

"Meet your new Thunder Cycles. They have weapons and special powers that will be useful," said Danny.

"Danny, you're amazing!" said Alex, hopping on his Thunder Cycle, "Let's go!"

The rangers got on their cycles and started chasing after him. The Tydrones and the Cranidrones also appeared. Alex pressed a button on his Thunder Cycle. Red beams emerged out of the Thunder Cycle. The grunts yelled as they were hit by the attack. JT laughed as he saw more of them coming toward him. He pressed a few buttons, "Let's see how they like this… Armor Charge!"

A blue shield surrounded the Thunder Cycle. Racing through, all of the grunts were hit by the shield.

"Yeah!" shouted JT.

Lee was chasing after the Sharp Sniper. Sharp Sniper turned around as he released bullets. Lee pressed a button. Wings flew out of the Thunder Cycle as she flew up in the air. She then pressed a button. Yellow beams emerged from her motorcycle. Sharp Sniper yelled as he was hit in the arm. He then landed on the ground as Lee slashed her with her Thunder Cycle. As he turned around, Lee got off her Thunder Cycle.

"Amber Daggers!"

She jumped up as she slashed him in the stomach. Sharp Sniper yelled as he landed on the ground. She landed on both her feet as she turned around. The other rangers also appeared.

"We finally caught you," said Lee, "Alex, shall we?"

"Why not?" asked Alex.

Immediately, the Armor Shield stood as the base. The Amber Daggers turned into handles as they were placed on either side of the Armor Shield. The Jaw Staff folded underneath and the top part of the staff connected to the top of the Armor Shield.

"Dino Bomber!" yelled the rangers.

"Prehistoric Blast!" yelled Lee.

Pulling the trigger, a golden energy beam shot out. The beam revealed a pair of monster jaws that hit the Sharp Sniper. Sharp Sniper yelled as explosions surrounded him. Immediately, he exploded.

"That's how we catch a sniper!" shouted Lee.

Suddenly, a ton of storm clouds gathered together. Purple rain drops landed on the carcasss of the Sharp Sniper. A purple sludge like creature formed from the carcass as a white light emerged. The beast appeared, but grew ten times bigger.

"Danny, the Dino Zords!" said Alex.

"They are on their way," said Danny.

The rangers turned around. The Tyrantrum, Bastiodon and the Aerodactyl Zords charged in.

"Let's go!" yelled Alex. The rangers got into their cockpits and placed their morphers to control the zords.

"Prehistoric Fusion!" yelled the rangers.

Immediately, the Tyrantrum Zord started charging first. With the exception of the legs, the body rotated 90 degrees so that way the one end had the tail and the other end was the head. The head detached and connected to the middle of the body. The Bastiodon Zord jumped up and connected to the right side of the Tyrantrum with a human head popping out. Finally, the Aerodactyl flew towards them. The Aerodactyl head was taken off and it connected to the human head while the wings and body connected to the back. The cockpit evolved into a big red and brown cockpit with Alex, JT, and Lee in control.

"Thundersaurus Rex Megazord, power up!"

"I will shoot you down and this whole city. Sniper Beam!" yelled the creature.

Blue beams of energy hit some of the buildings, including the Thundersaurus Rex Megazord. As explosions hit the Megazord, the rangers held on as sparks flew in the cockpit.

"We need to slow this guy down," said JT, "Any requests?"

"I have an idea… we are going to use Aerodactyl's wings!" said Lee.

Immediately, the Megazord ripped the wings off and combined them to make a boomerang. As he went to shoot, Lee laughed as she pressed a button.

"Air Cutter!"

The boomerang was thrown across. The Sharp Sniper was hit hard by the attack and the boomerang came back. The boomerang split apart as the wings connected to the Megazord. The Thundersaurus Rex Megazord then flew toward the creature.

"Wing Attack!" yelled Lee.

The wings cut the Sharp Sniper across his stomach. As the Thundersaurus Rex Megazord turned around, Alex nodded as he looked at the rangers, "Let's finish him off!"

Immediately, the Thundersaurus Rex Megazord jumped up into the air.

"Thundersaurus Drill Strike!" yelled the rangers.

The Thundersaurus Rex Megazord started glowing red as it spun around, similar to a drill. The Sharp Sniper yelled as the Thundersaurus Rex Megazord charged through, drilling through his body. As the Thundersaurus Rex Megazord landed on the ground, explosions surrounded the Sharp Sniper. Screaming, a massive explosion occurred.

"And that is how we kill a sniper," said Lee.

* * *

Later that night…

"Alex," said Janelle, "Can we go somewhere private?"

Alex laughed as he looked at her. He turned around, "Thanks. But, I'm going to pass."

"But, you are so hot. Being hot is awesome. And I think you and I could have some fun," said Janelle.

Alex opened a bottle of beer, "Thanks, but maybe another time."

As he turned around, Lee and JT were sitting in the house of the party. JT looked at her, "So, what was it like to be in the dimension? And you didn't even use your Pokémon?"

"Because of how dangerous his dimension was, using my Pokémon would be risky. So, I took the risk of running around the woods and the only way was to die by falling off a cliff… which obviously didn't happen. I really thought I was going to die," said Lee.

Alex sighed as he looked at her, "Well, I'm glad you are okay. And I'm glad that you are safe and not dead."

"Well… I could say one thing. Death was definitely at my front door. I'm so glad I get to live another day," said Lee.

"Well," said Alex, grabbing a bottle of beer to give to her, "I think you could use one of these."

"Thanks, but-," said Lee.

"Come on. We're freshmen in college. Let's party it up and get drunk. Come on… you need a break. And don't worry, you can pass Music Theory," said Alex, "Besides, you have the two of us to party with. A football jock and a computer geek."

JT narrowed his eyes, "You now owe me a shot."

Lee smiled, "Thanks."

She grabbed the beer and opened the bottle, "Let's party!"

* * *

**Next Chapter:**

**JT: Amazing! This is the best game ever!**

**Alex: Nice… a new Poké Rangers game!**

**Tyrantrum: I'm going to give the Blue Ranger some fun of my own.**

**Lee: Uh, where's JT?**

**JT: Where am I?**

**Danny: Seems like JT is going to have to get out himself…**

**Poké Rangers Dino Thunder Chapter 5: Game On!**

**JT: Blue Power!**

* * *

A/N: Interesting chapter, isn't it? Well, guess what? Another chapter will be here soon!


	5. Game On

A/N: Here is Chapter 5! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

And here we go…

"So, this is how we use MS Office. Now, for homework, please learn these Office programs for Monday." said the professor, "A Computer Science major must know everything about a program."

JT nodded as he closed the book and headed out the door with the rest of the class. As he walked outside the building, he was heading toward a big white building. The door opened up as he walked into a huge grey lobby with stairs on either side. As he walked down the stairs, he took out his white student ID and swiped the card reader. The door opened up as he went into the cafeteria.

"Ah, college food," said JT, smiling, "Once I get food, I am playing the new game I downloaded last night in my room!"

He smiled as he headed toward the buffet. The look on his face was priceless.

* * *

_(Poké Rangers logo appears… a foot of a Tyrantrum smashes the logo as a desert appears… the Poké Rangers Dino Thunder logo appears)_

_**Alex: Poké Rangers**_

_**All: Dino Thunder!**_

_(Season logo appears with Tyrantrum on top)_

_**Poké Rangers Roar!**_

_(Alex, JT, and Lee walk in the city at night)_

_**There's a light in the distance**_

_(Alex takes the football in hand and charges toward the enzone)_

_**See them coming closer**_

_(Two red lines appear above and below. Alex appears on one side while the Red Ranger appears on the other. "Alex Jenkovich- Red Dino Ranger created by Blazin' Saddles")_

_**With the force of ages**_

_(JT opens his laptop and begins playing video games)_

_**Centuries gone by**_

_(Two blue lines appear above and below. JT appears on one side while the Blue Ranger appears on the other. "JT Glover- Blue Dino Ranger created by NashWalker")_

_**Protectors of the right**_

_(Lee creates a song with her guitar as well and then turns to the other two guys bickering)_

_**Defenders sworn to fight**_

_(Two yellow lines appear above and below. Lee appears on one side while the Yellow Ranger appears on the other. "Amelie "Lee" Goodwin- Yellow Dino Ranger created by SSJ2 PikaFlash)_

_(Rangers take out their morphers and transform. Shots of them transforming)_

_**Dino Rangers roar!**_

_(Dino Rangers pose)_

_**Poké Rangers score!**_

_(Danny Dragonfly morphs out of his suit. "Danny Dragonfly- created by Daniel the Dragonfly)_

_(Scenes of Tyrantus, Aurora, and Terrordactyl appear)_

_**Save us from the evil forces! Win! (Poké Rangers Dino Thunder)**_

_(Amii looks at Danny and rolls her eyes)_

_(Dino Thunder Megazord is formed)_

_**Dino Rangers win!**_

_(Alex bites a Tydrone, JT uses super strength and Lee screams)_

_**Pokémon within!**_

_(The three Dino Zords charge forward)_

_(Rangers use their weapons and form the Rampage Blaster)_

_**Victory is ours forever more!**_

_(Season logo appears with the three rangers unmorphed. Adapted from © 2003-2004 Bakuryu Sentai Abaranger and © 2004-2005 Power Rangers DinoThunder. Do not own)_

_(© 2014 Blaze Productions)_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Game On! **

JT smiled as he took out his Poké Ball, "Umbreon, you should see this!"

Umbreon popped out of his Poké Ball. The dark-type Pokémon jumped on his lap as he looked at his laptop, "Look, the Poké Rangers: Battle Game!"

"Bre…," said Umbreon, shaking his head.

"I forgot how much you hate technology…," said JT, typing up a storm. He smiled as he saw the screen. He laughed as he pressed a few buttons on the computer, "Choose a color… Well, Blue."

He looked at the blue rangers on the screen. He sighed as he shook his head, "My uniform is not on here? Tsk tsk… so need to change that."

"JT!"

JT, ignoring the voice, clicked on the New Game screen. He smiled as he looked at the screen.

"Let the games begin!"

"What game?"

"It's awesome, Alex. Once again, I'm just being a nerd."

He then looked up. Alex was over his shoulder. He grinned from ear to ear.

"ALEX!" yelled JT, falling backward, "Jesus, what the hell?"

"Well, can I sit with you?" asked Alex, "Step out of your video game for once."

"Sure," said JT, smiling, "How was class?"

"Sucked. I hate College Writing class. Our professor was an asshole today," said Alex.

JT sighed as he looked at him, "Why? Because he is making us write a 10 page research paper on anything?"

"Yes!" said Alex, looking at him, "To be honest, I think it's crazy."

JT was petting Umbreon as he looked at the computer, "I think you need to go play some shooting games."

"What I need is a party… like last week. You, Lee, and I all got trashed last week," said JT.

"And who brought Lee home while you were-," said JT.

Alex punched him in the left arm, "Don't even say it."

"You texted me on Saturday, wondering why you were in a sorority house," said JT, looking at him. He raised an eyebrow.

Alex shook his head, "I don't want to talk about it. Anyway, how were classes?"

"Besides, College Writing and Introduction to Office, I'm doing okay," said JT, "Honestly, I thought it would be nice to try the Poké Rangers Battle Game."

"Poké Rangers Battle Game?" asked Alex.

JT smiled as he opened his laptop. Alex and JT were looking at the screen as JT made his own profile, similar to himself. He was walking up and down on the screen.

"So… you can change into any ranger you want?" asked Alex.

"Yeah, it's amazing!" said JT, "Imagine having the powers to transform into any Poké Ranger, whether it was from Johto or Hoenn, Orre or hell, even Verger or Kanto. Oh and you can do co-op with other players."

Alex looked at him, "Would you mind if you can help me make an account? We can play tonight!"

"You want to play video games?" asked JT.

"Well, after Poké Rangers training. I'll come to your dorm afterwards," said Alex.

JT nodded, "I don't see why not. Let's do it."

A woman in black was watching them. She smiled as she turned around toward the rangers and then walked passed them. She laughed as she threw a green cube at the laptop, making a quiet sound. As she headed toward the exit, she reached for her left wrist.

"Tyrantus, the device is installed," she said.

* * *

Tyrantus smiled as he looked at his console in his chair, "Excellent, Aurora. Return to base. I will head to the monster machine immediately."

He walked over toward the eighteen spheres that were placed nicely next to the monster platform. He smiled as he took out a white sphere, a lavender sphere and a pink sphere.

"I think it's time for a game of chance," said Tyrantus.

Pressing the button, he looked at the screen for weapons. Pushing a button, he turned around and pulled the trigger. A blue crystal emerged from the top of the ceiling. As it began to glow, the three orbs began glowing as well. White, pink and lavender beams shot up to the crystal. The crystal then shot a blue beam down the center. Immediately, a Chansey warrior appeared with a head of Mega Mawile. She also carried two silver spoons, which can be used as a lance. In her other hand, there was a black dice with red dots.

"My name is Chance. I love games," she said, "I also love to destroy the world with my own games! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Tyrantus looked at her, "Chance, Aurora put a tracking device on the Blue Ranger's laptop. Trap him in the game and then destroy the other two rangers. His video game obsession will be useful and then we kill him in his own video game."

* * *

Later that day…

"It feels so great to finally get our nails done!" shouted Janelle. She was skipping all over the place with a smile on her face, "This is amazing!"

Chelsea and Janelle were skipping down the city. As Janelle went to skip, she accidentally tripped and fell on to the pavement.

"Janelle! Are you okay?" asked Chelsea.

"My nose! My nose is bleeding… WAH, why me?" asked Janelle.

Chelsea slapped her from behind, "Stop it!"

"But…," said Janelle, "I look ugly."

"Fine! Let's go back to campus and we can fix you up… okay?" asked Chelsea.

"Sure. I guess we can go to the dining hall and get food too?" asked Janelle.

"Sure. For all I care, that is fine with me," said Chelsea.

She grabbed Janelle from the sidewalk and they are headed toward Slateport University.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Danny smiled as he was wearing a black and green gi with a red belt around his waist. Lee smiled as she was wearing a yellow t-shirt with a black sports bra and black shorts up to her thighs. Alex wore just red pants with black sneakers. Danny laughed as he looked at them.

"Wait a minute… where's JT?" asked Danny.

"Uh… I should have grabbed him at the dining hall," said Alex, "He's playing the Poké Rangers game on his laptop."

Danny looked at Alex and then at Lee, "Reminds me of someone I know."

"Ah," said Lee, "By the way, since when did you know how to fight?"

Danny looked at her, "Lee, just because I love fossils and exploring the world doesn't mean I don't know how to defend myself. Alex, want to go?"

Alex raised an eyebrow, "No offense, but I'm kind of inexperienced."

Danny laughed, "This is why we do training. You never know what will happen in a real battle."

Alex stepped forward. He laughed a little bit, "This is going to be-."

Suddenly, Alex yelled as he landed on the ground. Lee gasped as Danny fist was extended all the way out.

"Lesson Number 1: Be prepared for anything," said Danny.

Alex used his legs to grab his left leg. He then lifted his leg upward and then down. Danny yelled as he landed on the ground.

"Someone didn't follow that lesson," said Alex, laughing.

As they went to continue training, the Cranidrones appeared from nowhere as well as Tydrones.

"Well," said Alex, "Cranidrones?"

"Yep," said Danny, "Surprising?"

Alex sighed as he looked at them with Lee behind him, "Shall we finally get rid of this group?"

"I say why not?" asked Lee.

"How about you don't use your powers and just attack?" asked Danny.

"Danny, we have morphers… we can get this done quick. At least that this is our training exercise for the day!" said Alex.

"That is true," said Danny, kicking one of them in the stomach, "Go ahead."

Alex and Lee stretched out their morphers. As their actual morphers appeared, they pressed the buttons on the morphers.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

Pressing the buttons, the red and yellow aura surrounded their suits as their uniforms appeared.

"Jaw Staff!"

"Amber Daggers!"

The rangers jumped up and went to strike.

* * *

Meanwhile…

JT smiled as he continued playing in his room. Ignoring the blue light on his morpher, he continued his game play. However, as he continued to play, a green aura appeared to the left of him. Turning around, his jaw dropped as he put his headset down.

"Who are you?" asked JT.

"Chance… thanks for allowing me to put a tracking device in your laptop!" she said.

"You…," said JT. He then went to take out his morpher, "Dino Thunder…"

Chance's eyes began to glow bright pink. She stretched out her hand as pink lightning bolts surrounded JT. JT yelled as he was thrown in his laptop. Chance laughed as she released a pink bolt of energy into the computer, "Now, you can't escape!"

JT looked around. All he saw was a green meadow and a few other trees in his way. He looked around as he saw the sun blinding him in the face.

"This is the background of my laptop," said JT, angrily, "I'm really mad now. Who the hell would send me into my own computer? Oh, wait… that question has already been answered… now how the hell do I get out of here?"

He then stopped. He heard the sound of something Jurassic coming from behind. Turning around, he saw a group of Tydrones.

"Uh, no way," said JT.

He then turned around. Eyes popped out of his head as he saw Beedroid-like human beings dressed in green running down the hill.

"Beedroids? From Heaven Force?" asked JT, rolling his eyes, "What the hell?"

He then turned around. He saw green lizards that didn't like Pokémon. They were just disgusting lizards. JT nodded in response, "Okay, I'll accept this. These are grunts I've fought in my game and in real life."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the real world…

Alex jumped over and kicked two of the Tydrones in the stomach. He turned around and kicked a Cranidrone in the face. Landing on the ground, he took out his Dino Blaster. Pulling the trigger, red beams came out. The Cranidrones landed on the ground from the blasts. He then used his Jaw Staff as a pole and shot all of the Tydrones that were coming him from all sides.

Lee jumped backwards and forwards. Taking out her Amber Daggers, she slashed the Tydrones and Cranidrones. She flipped backwards and she kicked two of them in the stomach. She did a tornado kick to the face. As they landed on the ground, the rest of the group looked at them. They slowly turned around and started running away.

Danny took a deep breath as he walked toward them. Lee and Alex walked over toward him.

"So," said Danny, "That was interesting…"

"Something's up," said Lee.

"Well," said Alex, "Maybe we should go get JT and tell him that the Dinvolien are up to something again."

Suddenly, the earth started shaking. The rangers looked up as they saw Chance walking up and down the city streets with dice in her hand.

"Hey, take this!"

As she rolled the dice on the ground, the number 1 appeared in red. Immediately, a fire broke out of the dice.

"Great," said Lee, "Let's summon the zords!"

"Yeah," said Alex, turning to Danny.

"Two problems," said Danny, "One, JT is not here and two, there was some serious damage from the Dino Zords. They are going under routine maintenance."

"Routine maintenance!?"

The two rangers looked at him. Danny turned around, "What?"

"Okay, so how do we fight a monster giant-sized without the Thundersaurus Rex Megazord?" asked Greg.

"Good question," said Danny, "I'll check on the progress. Zord maintenance takes forever…"

"You're not checking anything," a voice said.

The rangers turned around. Terrordactyl appeared with his saber in hand. The rangers looked at him as Terrordactyl took out his saber.

"So… you again," said Danny.

"You're going to repay for what you did to me in January," he said, "After all, I'm one of Tyrantus's henchmen: Terrordactyl."

Alex stood in front of Danny, "You're going to have to get through us if you plan to do anything to him."

"Agreed," shouted Lee.

The two rangers charged in with their Thunder Sabers. Terrordactyl kept blocking each move they made. Turning around, he slashed the two rangers.

"Weak…," he muttered.

"I heard that," said Alex, grabbing his Thunder Saber.

* * *

Meanwhile…

JT gulped as he looked at the groups of grunts coming toward his way.

"Well, if this is how it's going to be… then I'm making sure you leave my computer!"

As a Crusher came up from behind, JT kicked him in the stomach. JT turned around as a few of the Beedroids jumped up. JT's arms began to glow bright blue as armor surrounded them. He blocked every attack. Using two spin kicks, the Beedroids landed on the ground. He then turned around as the Tydrones and Cranidrones started charging toward him. He flipped up and kicked three of the creatures in the stomach. As they landed on the ground, more were coming toward him.

"Okay…," said JT, running around, "Wait a minute… I have an idea…"

As he started running across the hill, the grunts started running behind him. He smiled as he looked at the meadow. Smiling, he saw a grey watch on the ground. He laughed as he picked it up. Turning around, he looked at them.

"If this is a video game, then this should work!" said JT. Slipping the watch on his right wrist, he pressed a few buttons. He smiled as he got all of what he was looking for.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Alex yelled as he landed on the ground followed by Lee. As the two rangers landed on the ground, Terrordactyl started charging in at Danny. Danny dodged to the left and grabbed his saber. Pulling his elbow back, he slashed his stomach and then threw him to the ground. The saber landed on the ground.

"Come on, we got to find JT!" said Alex.

Suddenly, Chance laughed as she looked at him, "Good luck. He's not here."

"Where is he?" asked Lee.

"Simple… in his own little world," said Chance, looking at them, "And now… now, that I kind of damaged the city, I'm going to go down there and kill him!"

Alex looked at Lee, "Get down there and save JT… I will try to handle Terrordactyl."

"You got it!" said Lee.

JT looked at the Crushers as he looked at them. As they came to attack, he dodged each one. He then turned around as he saw a few more come up toward him. After pressing a few buttons, he used his arm as a shield. The blue armor surrounded his left arm as the Crushers landed on the ground.

"Okay, now who wants to play?" asked JT.

"Simple!"

Suddenly, Chance materialized on the ground.

"So… you trapped me in my own video game. Better yet, my own computer!" said JT.

"Yup!" said Chance, "What are you going to do about it?"

"Simple," said JT, "This…"

He smiled as he pressed a button on his silver bracelet. In his left hand, a silver buckler appeared with the words Mighty Morphin' appeared. The Mudkip coin also appeared.

"You threw me in the wrong game. This is the game where I can transform into any Poké Ranger… now you are going to have to deal with the consequences… Let's Poké Battle! Mudkip!"

Stretching the morpher out and pressing the button, a blue aura surrounded him as he transformed into his ranger suit. He wore a blue suit with a diamond pattern across the chest. He also had white gloves and boots with blue diamond patterns. He also carried a white belt with the Hoenn Morpher. He had a red blaster to the right of him. His helmet was blue with a Mudkip design.

"Blue Mighty Morphin' Ranger!"

"WHAT?" asked Chance, "Get him!"

The Crushers came toward him. Grinning underneath his helmet, he started running. He took out his red blaster.

"Blade Blaster: Sword Mode!"

As he slashed all of the Crushers, he turned around as he kicked the Crushers in the stomach. He then turned around as he saw more Tydrones coming toward him. He raised his Blade Blaster, transforming it into a laser pistol.

"Blade Blaster: Laser Mode!"

Pulling the trigger, blue beams came out. The Tydrones and Cranidrones yelled as they landed on the ground. The Beedroids also arrived to attack.

"Fin Blaster!"

Pressing the button, a blast of water emerged as they landed on the ground. Turning around, Chance charged toward him, "No way in hell will you be able to stop me!"

Meanwhile…

Still morphed, Lee walked into JT's dorm. Seeing that his laptop was still there, she sighed as she looked at the computer, "Poké Rangers: The MMORPG?"

As she touched the computer screen, a pink aura surrounded her as she trapped herself within the computer.

Flames surrounded Alex as Terrordactyl slashed him back and forth. Alex yelled as he landed on the ground.

"Alex!" yelled Danny.

"Oh, what you going to do?" asked Terrordactyl.

Alex raised his head. A red aura surrounded him as he was totally knocked unconscious. Terrordactyl laughed as he charged into strike Alex with his saber. Danny raised his head as he took out a saber. It was silver with a red star on the hilt. Taking it, he jumped up and blocked the saber. Alex's eyes opened. He saw that Terrordactyl's blade was pointed at him while Danny blocked it. Terrordactyl turned around as Danny appeared with his sword.

"Now… you mess with my friends, you mess with me," said Danny.

"Danny…," said Alex, feeling the blood on his forehead with his fingers, "How did he get that saber?"

Meanwhile…

"Ninja Sword! Tidal Wave!" yelled JT.

A golden saber with a black hilt was in JT's hands. The blade cut left and right, backwards and forwards. Chance yelled as he landed on the ground. Immediately, he laughed as he looked at him. Suddenly, a pink beam shot down from the sky. Lee yelled as she landed on the ground.

"Lee?" asked JT.

"JT… Whoa, what's with the uniform?" asked Lee.

"It's part of the game," said JT, "That Chance sent me to."

"Exactly… stay out of this Yellow Ranger. JT's mine!" he shouted.

Lee looked at him, "Well, have you tried morphing?"

"Why morph when I can use these guys?" he asked.

A blue aura surrounded him as he transformed out of his suit. Smiling, he pressed a button on his bracelet. Two braces appeared. One covered his Dino Morpher and it was a golden wrist morpher. The other brace was black with a blue sub-crystal.

"Going into Overdrive!"

Lee looked at him. JT combined the braces. A blue aura surrounded the bracelet. A green grid surrounded JT as a blue uniform covered him. He suddenly began to have white gloves and white boots with a gold trim around them. He had a golden belt around his waist. He wore blue on his legs and chest. On the upper chest and around his shoulders was a white shield, but it wasn't armor it was sewed in with a gold around it. Finally his helmet was blue with a black triangle and with a white W on top.

"Overtech Ranger 3, Blue!"

"How?" asked Lee.

"Overdrive Mode, Engage!"

A blue aura surrounded him as he wore a metallic alloy suit with blue fin like tonfas, "Fin Blades!"

Jumping forward, Chance looked up as a blue Whiscash appeared in the background.

"Overtech Ranger 3, Rolling Aqua Jet!"

He started flipping forward as a blue ice ball surrounded him. As he started charging forward he broke out and stretched out his Fin Blades. Chance yelled as she landed on the ground. JT morphed out of that suit and quickly pressed another button.

"Shift into Turbo!"

A blue Gyarados-RV hybrid came out of his bracelet as his uniform materialized. Turning around, Chance stood there, scared out of his mind. He had a silver belt with a white holder that carried a red blaster. He had white boots and white gloves with black rims and there were two yellow squares above the stomach; one square around the neck and one right under it. He had two white stripes across his upper arms. He had two yellow triangles; one on each shoulder. On his left shoulder had the number 2 on it and he had a 'T' on the right shoulder. His helmet was blue with a Gyarados as the visor with headlights and a silver mouthpiece.

"Racing across the waves, Blue Turbo Ranger!"

He took out two blue guns. The guns were so gigantic that it had titanium turbines.

"Aqua Turbine Magnums! Hydro Cannon!" yelled JT.

Pulling the trigger, tons of water emerged from his weapons. Chance screamed as she was being washed away by the attack. She looked at JT as he transformed out and pressed another button.

"Install, Poké Rangers!"

A quick flash of blue light emerged as he transformed into his suit. He was dressed in a blue suit with a yellow stripe that covered his shoulder blades. He had a white strip across his chest with blue, yellow, red, pink, and black on it. He had blue on top and blue below the belt. He had white gloves with blue arms. He had blue legs with white boots and had a white belt with a golden rectangle in the middle that had a triangle engraved in the middle. He had a blue blaster on the left hand side. The helmet was shaped like a Lapras with a black screen on top.

"Dimension Warrior, Blue Space Ranger!"

He combined the Astro Blaster with a blue axe. The blade looked like ice as he combined the weapons.

"Aqua Sniper! Ice Beam!"

Pulling the trigger, a teal beam emerged from his morpher. Chance yelled as he was hit with a frozen attack. JT jumped up as he then stretched out his arm with his Aqua Axe in hand.

"Aqua Tail!"

SLASH! The creature yelled as he landed on the ground. Suddenly, JT turned around as he pressed another button. A black metronome with a blue jewel appeared in his hand.

"Bandstand, Rock Out!"

He had blue gloves and blue boots with golden rims on the gloves and boots. He had a gold belt around his waist with a blue note on it. He had his Metronome Morpher to the right of him. He had, however, a golden quarter note on the right, which was a filled in circle with a line pointing the same direction. His helmet materialized into a Chimeco.

"The handsome spiritual keyboardist, Blue Bandstand Ranger!"

He took out a golden blade like weapon with a black handle.

"Notation Saber!"

Lee stood there amazed, watching JT charge into an attack.

"Chimes of Glory!"

The blue beams appeared from his saber as ringing sounds occurred. He jumped up and slashed him in the stomach. He then turned around as he raised his hands. Blue daggers appeared with silver blades.

"Chime Daggers… Melody Strike!"

As he slashed him repeatedly, Chance screamed as she landed on the ground. Turning around, JT smiled as he transformed out.

"Having issues?" he asked.

"Yeah…," said Chance, "How dare you challenge me?"

"Don't mess with me!" said JT, "However, I do plan on finishing you… and quickly."

Pressing a blue button on the wrist, a red pen appeared in his hand, "Let's Samuraize!"

A blue splash of water surrounded him as his uniform appeared. He had shiny blue armor on his chest that went to his arms. He had black armor down toward his feet. The black lines with white surrounding them connected on the blue armor, to make it look like he was wearing a samurai robe. He wore a golden belt with a circle on the front. On his left was a golden samurai symbol on the chest. He had a sword in his hand. It had a golden hilt with a silver blade. On the golden hilt was a black disk attached to it. His helmet resembled a Kingdra.

"Blue Samurai Ranger, ready!"

"Samurai?" asked Chance, throwing a dice at him. JT took out the Samurai Saber. Slicing the dice, the dice exploded into two pieces. He then charged into an attack as he grabbed a blue disk and placed it on his saber. He spun the disk. A blue wave of energy came out of the saber.

"Samurai Saber, Water Pulse Strike!"

A blast of water emerged from his saber. Chance yelled as he stood there totally confused. He then turned around as JT ran toward him, morphing out of his uniform. He then took out a golden morpher and placed a card inside.

"Morph Card, Invoke!"

A blue aura surrounded him as he transformed into another ranger. Immediately, a blue aura began to surround him as wings sprouted from his body. He then began to shine as his battle suit materialized. He wore a blue suit, which covered his upper body and white pants. He had black and gold wrist gauntlets. He also had black and gold boot rim-like covers. He had white gloves and blue boots. A golden belt appeared around his waist with a golden Rayquaza as the belt buckle. On his right side was a black blaster with a golden handle and on the left side was his morpher. The torso had a pair of golden fins with a line going down the middle. His helmet resembled a Sharpedo with a golden Rayquazian emblem on top.

"The Seaick Power of Waves, Blue Heaven Force Ranger!"

"Huh?" asked Chance.

JT took out a card, "Heaven Force Weapon Card, Invoke!"

Immediately, a blue bowgun appeared as it landed in JT's hands, "Sea Bowgun!"

He placed a blue card on top of the blaster. A blue aura surrounded it, "Ocean Strike!"

A blast of blue energy beams emerged. As the beam reached Chance, Chance yelled as she landed on the ground. As the explosions surrounded him, Chance looked up as JT arrived, this time with his Dino Morpher ready to battle.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

Transforming, he took out his Armor Shield, "Armor Strike!"

A blue slash came across Chance. Chance yelled as she, Lee and JT stood still. Pink beams surrounded her as a white light appeared…

"Take this! Fire Slash!" yelled Danny.

Flames emerged out of his saber as Terrordactyl was hit. Alex looked up as he saw Terrordactyl fall. Stumbling, he saw a pink beam of energy come from the sky. As it hit the ground, JT, Lee and Chance arrived.

"JT! Lee!" yelled Alex, running toward them.

Lee sighed as she looked at him, "It seems that we may have this guy on the ropes…"

"Well," said Alex, "Let's finish him off! Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

He transformed into his uniform, "Combine Weapons!"

Immediately, the Armor Shield stood as the base. The Amber Daggers turned into handles as they were placed on either side of the Armor Shield. The Jaw Staff folded underneath and the top part of the staff connected to the top of the Armor Shield.

"Dino Bomber!" yelled the rangers.

"Prehistoric Blast!" yelled Lee.

Pulling the trigger, a golden energy beam shot out. The beam revealed a pair of monster jaws that hit Chance. Chance yelled as explosions surrounded her. Immediately, she exploded. Turning around, Terrordactyl looked at them with anger.

"Dino Rangers, the war isn't over…" he said, disappearing into the crust.

Suddenly, a ton of storm clouds gathered together. Purple rain drops landed on the carcasss of Chance. A purple sludge like creature formed from the carcass as a white light emerged. The beast appeared, but grew ten times bigger.

"Uh… how about those zords?" asked JT.

"They…," said Danny, looking at his device, "Just finished working on them. Sending them…"

In seconds, the rangers turned around as the Dino Zords arrived to battle Chance. The rangers jumped up into their zords.

"Prehistoric Fusion!" yelled the rangers.

Immediately, the Tyrantrum Zord started charging first. With the exception of the legs, the body rotated 90 degrees so that way the one end had the tail and the other end was the head. The head detached and connected to the middle of the body. The Bastiodon Zord jumped up and connected to the right side of the Tyrantrum with a human head popping out. Finally, the Aerodactyl flew towards them. The Aerodactyl head was taken off and it connected to the human head while the wings and body connected to the back. The cockpit evolved into a big red and brown cockpit with Alex, JT, and Lee in control.

"Thundersaurus Rex Megazord, power up!"

Chance laughed as she looked at him, "Rangers… allow me to roll the die!"

As she rolled two white die, it landed on two numbers. One was a 2 and the other was a 4. The 2 released a yellow thunderbolt from the dice to the Megazord. The 4 released sludge and acid from the dice, hitting the Megazord.

"Okay," said JT, "Flash Cannon!"

Immediately, the Thundersaurus Rex Megazord stretched out his right arm. The Bastiodon arm released a white beam from his mouth. Sparks flew out of Chance's body. She screamed as a dice rolled out.

"Now," said JT.

The Thundersaurus Rex Megazord jumped up, catching the dice. The Megazord dropped it as the dice rolled to a number 3. The 3 began to glow bright green as seeds popped out. Vines emerged as Chance started screaming.

"Ahh…. my own dice caught me!" she said.

"You sent me into my laptop… so allow me to send you to Monster Hell," said JT.

"Thundersaurus Drill Strike!" yelled the rangers.

The Thundersaurus Rex Megazord started glowing red as it spun around, similar to a drill. The Sharp Sniper yelled as the Thundersaurus Rex Megazord charged through, drilling through her body. As the Thundersaurus Rex Megazord landed on the ground, explosions surrounded Chance. Screaming, a massive explosion occurred.

* * *

Later that night…

JT was sitting in his room, sighing as he was shaking his head. He turned around as he heard a knock on the door. Looking to his right, he climbed off the bed and opened the door. Alex and Lee showed up.

"Can we come in?" asked Lee.

"I don't see why not," said JT.

As the three rangers sat in the room, JT closed the door as he looked at them, "What?"

"Well," said Alex, "Lee told me you managed to use every blue ranger power from the Hoenn series… is it true?"

"Yeah," said JT, "It was fun to use powers from like eight years ago."

Alex chuckled, "I'm glad."

"What's up?" asked JT, "I mean, something on your mind?"

"Yeah," said Alex, looking at him, "Danny took out a saber when he was fighting Terrordactyl… and it was real. I think a past ranger used it before… then again, I might have been seeing things."

JT looked at him, "Well… do you know what it looked like?"

"That's really hard when your brain was still trying to recognize if you could move," said Alex.

Lee sighed, "Well, at least I know one thing… Tyrantus doesn't want to give up."

"Well, if he keeps pulling stuff like this, it will be a walk in a park," said Alex.

JT nodded, "Yup… Let's see… three monsters down and a lot more to go?"

"Yup," said Alex, smiling, "Now, we just need beer."

Lee raised an eyebrow, "When is beer not on your mind?"

"When I'm in class…," said Alex.

The rangers laughed as the looked at him. Alex smiled as the rangers sat down together.

"Movie?" asked JT.

"Sure," said Alex.

"Something funny though…," said Lee.

"My Netflix, my rules," said JT, laughing as he took out a game controller.

* * *

**Next Time:**

**Alex: You used to be best friends with a coordinator?  
**

**Lee: Yeah. She is so amazing!  
**

**Alex: Guess, she's giving you the cold shoulder?**

**Lee: And there are too many old people.**

**Aurora: Let's begin, shall we?**

**Poké Rangers Dino Thunder Chapter 6: Divas and Recitals**

**Lee: You destroy beauty, I destroy you. It's that simple. **

* * *

A/N: So, I so adapted the wrong episode from Abaranger and DinoThunder… I kind of combined the two, surprisingly. Let me explain, if you watched DinoThunder, Ethan got sucked into a video game… the monster used for that episode was not the monster in Abaranger Episode 5… it was Episode 7. However, Episode 5 was kind of weird… I mean, with JT being a computer geek, do you see him as his Japanese counterpart and driving a sports car with an injured person? Whatever… the point is I managed to combine the two and it worked out in my favor! So, please review!


	6. Divas and Recitals

A/N: Here is Chapter 6! Time to have some fun!

* * *

Sounds of beauty and grace filled the practice room coming from Lee's voice. As she was vocalizing, she was looking at the music in her hands, trying to memorize. For the few minute she was practicing, she was using the ebb and flow of her voice. A smile appeared on her face as she looked at her piece of music.

"This is going to be an awesome recital!" she said, "I'm so nervous!"

Closing her book, she opened the door to get to the main hall. She smiled as she took out her cell phone, seeing a text from Alex.

"Of course, I'll go," she said, smiling.

As she put her backpack on, she started walking toward the stairs.

* * *

_(Poké Rangers logo appears… a foot of a Tyrantrum smashes the logo as a desert appears… the Poké Rangers Dino Thunder logo appears)_

_**Alex: Poké Rangers**_

_**All: Dino Thunder!**_

_(Season logo appears with Tyrantrum on top)_

_**Poké Rangers Roar!**_

_(Alex, JT, and Lee walk in the city at night)_

_**There's a light in the distance**_

_(Alex takes the football in hand and charges toward the enzone)_

_**See them coming closer**_

_(Two red lines appear above and below. Alex appears on one side while the Red Ranger appears on the other. "Alex Jenkovich- Red Dino Ranger created by Blazin' Saddles")_

_**With the force of ages**_

_(JT opens his laptop and begins playing video games)_

_**Centuries gone by**_

_(Two blue lines appear above and below. JT appears on one side while the Blue Ranger appears on the other. "JT Glover- Blue Dino Ranger created by NashWalker")_

_**Protectors of the right**_

_(Lee creates a song with her guitar as well and then turns to the other two guys bickering)_

_**Defenders sworn to fight**_

_(Two yellow lines appear above and below. Lee appears on one side while the Yellow Ranger appears on the other. "Amelie "Lee" Goodwin- Yellow Dino Ranger created by SSJ2 PikaFlash)_

_(Rangers take out their morphers and transform. Shots of them transforming)_

_**Dino Rangers roar!**_

_(Dino Rangers pose)_

_**Poké Rangers score!**_

_(Danny Dragonfly morphs out of his suit. "Danny Dragonfly- created by Daniel the Dragonfly)_

_(Scenes of Tyrantus, Aurora, and Terrordactyl appear)_

_**Save us from the evil forces! Win! (Poké Rangers Dino Thunder)**_

_(Amii looks at Danny and rolls her eyes)_

_(Dino Thunder Megazord is formed)_

_**Dino Rangers win!**_

_(Alex bites a Tydrone, JT uses super strength and Lee screams)_

_**Pokémon within!**_

_(The three Dino Zords charge forward)_

_(Rangers use their weapons and form the Rampage Blaster)_

_**Victory is ours forever more!**_

_(Season logo appears with the three rangers unmorphed. Adapted from © 2003-2004 Bakuryu Sentai Abaranger and © 2004-2005 Power Rangers DinoThunder. Do not own)_

_(© 2014 Blaze Productions)_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Divas and Recitals**

The Seashore House had a ton of college students coming inside with of course the typical Slateport High School teenagers on a Wednesday night. Lee smiled as she opened the door. She looked at Alex and JT who was looking at her with amazement.

"What's up?" asked Lee.

"You are in a good mood today. How was class?" asked JT.

"Great. Passing Theory and Ear Training… who knew summer schedule classes would be easy?" asked Lee.

"Wait till Fall…," said Alex, laughing, "I heard it's hard. So, what classes are you taking next semester?"

"Next semester?" asked Lee, "You mean…"

"Yeah, Summer Semester ends in a few weeks," said JT, "What classes are you taking?"

"Well, since I am technically ahead… I am taking Music Theory 2, Ear Training 2, Music History 1, Hoenn Civilization 1, Pokémon Coordinator Methods…" said Lee.

"Pokémon Coordinator Methods?" asked JT.

"Well, it's a class on how to improve your skills in contests," said Lee, "Since I have to hone them… it's also an elective course."

"Nice," said Alex, "Better than what I'm taking."

"What are you taking?" asked JT.

"I'm taking… well… Education Technology, Pokémon Biology 1…," said Alex.

"Wait a minute, are you majoring as a Biology Teacher?" asked Lee.

Alex slowly nodded, "With a Sports Management degree too."

"Am I the only one that has a difficult degree?" asked JT.

The rangers looked at him. JT raised an eyebrow as he looked at them, "I'm just saying."

"Speaking of degrees and stuff… isn't your recital coming up?" asked Alex.

"Yes, this Friday," said Lee, smiling, "I'm trying to see if Danny wants to go."

"Danny?" asked JT, "He old. He's like 24 years old."

"Just because he's 24 doesn't mean we can't invite him and his friends," said Lee.

Alex laughed, "I think someone has a crush on a Dragonfly."

"Please," said Lee, laughing, "I am not in love with the guy."

Alex looked at her and then patted her on the shoulder, "Believe what you want…"

Lee looked at him. She shook her head as she saw flyers on the pole. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at the poster. She turned to the guys, "So, what are you guys doing on Saturday?"

"Studying for finals?" asked JT.

"Besides that," said Lee.

"… Good question," said Alex, "What's going on?"

"Apparently, an old friend is coming to Slateport City in concert… and she's going to appear at Slateport University for the Summer Recital. Her name is Julia… Julia Scalise," said Lee, "She's coming tonight… according to the flyer."

Alex's eyes popped out of his head, "Julia Scalise?"

"You know her?" asked JT.

"She is sexy and hot!" yelled Alex, jumping out of his seat, "I mean come on!"

He stretched out his hands out and started squeezing them. JT and Lee looked at him. Alex smiled as he looked at them, "THAT ASS!"

"Pig…," said Lee, rolling her eyes.

"I'm sorry but she really is hot," said Alex, "I think we should go."

JT laughed as he looked at them, "You guys can. But, I have Pokémon to feed and they are going to help me study."

"Do you speak Pokémon?" asked Alex.

JT looked at him as he stood up from the chair, "No. But, they are smart! I'll see you guys later!"

"Have fun!" said Alex and Lee.

JT grinned as he started walking away.

"Well, we don't want to be late," said Alex, "When is it?"

"7 tonight," said Lee, looking at her phone, "It's 5:30 now."

Alex nodded, "Let's get out of here."

The two rangers stood up from the table and started walking out of the Seashore House. They started going toward the glass doors, heading toward the concert hall of Slateport University.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Tyrantus, Aurora and Terrordactyl were sitting in his lab portion of the hideout. He was very angry. Angry, annoyed and upset, he looked at them.

"For the past couple of weeks, these teenagers… teenagers… have touched our fossils and decided to use their powers against our ways. Three of my monsters have been destroyed. Is there an explanation to why my forces are being defeated?" he asked.

"I don't know," said Aurora.

Terrordactyl looked at him, "Well… it's obvious, Tyrantus. It's the teenagers that use those fossils to battle against us!"

"Well… what about that one guy that was with them?" asked Tyrantus.

"Who, Danny?" asked Terrodactyl, laughing, "Haha… he's one not to mess with."

"What do you mean?" asked Tyrantus, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, he's a really strong warrior," said Terrordactyl, taking his saber, "I even did some background research. He was one of the original rangers that fought Mariah in 2006 and the Machine Empire in 2007."

"So… the teenagers have a mentor who is a Poké Ranger…" said Tyrantus, "Well, if that's the case, then I have an idea."

"Idea, sir?" asked Aurora.

"Yes," said Tyrantus, "We will send another monster as a distraction to the rangers… while we grab Danny. Maybe we can figure out how to extract the fossils from the teenagers and finally use them to destroy this planet! I know exactly who to summon. Aurora… go to the chamber… I think I have a monster that can easily be used to destroy the rangers… and we can use that time to capture Danny."

"Yes, sir!" shouted Aurora.

* * *

Meanwhile…

The recital hall was packed as Alex and Lee sat down in their chairs. Alex already had a photo of Julia in her hand. He was ecstatic. His emotions were through the roof. Lee just sat there as she was ready to watch the whole thing.

"You should be excited!" said Alex, "It's not every day we get a free performance and a free autograph from Julia."

"I know," said Lee, sighing.

Alex sighed, "So, what seems to be the problem?"

"Problem?" asked Lee.

"Yeah," said Alex, "It seems that you are upset about Julia."

"Well, she kind of made my last performance as a coordinator really crappy. She told the whole news about everything," said Lee, sighing.

"You are still bummed about that?" asked Alex.

Lee nodded as she looked at him, "Well, Alex. It's kind of embarrassing. She caused a whole shift in my life. I don't know what to do now. That's why I enrolled in Slateport University's summer semester as a music performance major."

"Well," said Alex, raising an eyebrow, "From what I can tell so far, you aren't one to give up."

Lee sighed, "I guess."

"No," said Alex, looking at her, "You have a lot more potential… you just don't realize it."

Lee sighed as she turned around. The doors on stage swung open on the left as she came out. She wore a pink and white dress with white shoes. She also wore an emerald bracelet on her right arm. Her hair was blonde and it was styled like she lived in the seventeenth century. Her sapphire eyes looked at the audience as she took a bow. She smiled as she then threw her Poké Ball in the air, releasing a Beautifly. The Beautifly smiled as the Pokémon released white dust from her wings as she twirled and bowed again. Alex looked at her and then at Lee, "You got to do that?"

"Kind of," said Lee.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Princess Aurora walked into the chamber. She smiled as she walked toward the eighteen orbs that were on the counter.

"Another Volinoid," she said, "Perfect."

She took out a blue orb, a purple orb and an orange orb. Placing them on the platform, she smiled as she looked at them.

"Time for another beast to arrive!" she said, pulling the lever.

Immediately, in a few seconds, the beast appeared on the platform. He had a body of an Infernape with a Staryu on its chest. He also had two sabers shaped like Seviper's body with a tail of a Seviper.

"Ah," she said, "Infestiper… it's good to see you!"

"It's great to be revived," he said, walking to Aurora, "What can I do for you?"

"Simple," she said, smiling, "I need you to go down to Earth… destroy Slateport City with your talents. I heard a really great place to start would be at Slateport University. There's a recital… maybe you can use your tricks."

"You mean… inject them with a poison to make them old and feeble?" he asked, "You bet!"

"Good," she said, "While you do that, I will be working with Terrordactyl to make sure that their mentor is captured."

"I will do my best," he said, "I am taking some Crandirones and Tydrones as well."

"Good," she said.

* * *

Later…

The recital went very well. Lee and Alex were sitting there, waiting for Julia to come to the lobby.

"This is pretty cool. We get to meet a celebrity!" said Alex.

"Isn't that cool or what?" asked Lee, "However, I hope she's changed since the last time I met her."

The crowd got louder as they all stepped back. The rangers stood up as Julia came walking down. She was wearing a black dress and it was tight against her boobs. Her hair was straight all the way down and she wore black heels.

"Julia!" said Lee.

Julia turned around. She smiled as she went to give a hug, "Hi… if it isn't…"

As she hugged her, Julia smiled, "The woman that screwed up at the Fallarbor Contest!"

Lee looked at her, "Wow… really?"

Julia laughed, "Well, let's face it. You tried to be a celebrity and you just couldn't do it."

Alex stood there surprisingly. He then turned around as two guys wearing black walked with her. As she walked away with a smile, Lee turned to Alex. Alex nodded as they walked out the door while everyone else started to head home. As they were heading to the limo, Lee and Alex started running toward her.

"Yo, what was that for? Were you trying to prove something?" asked Lee.

Julia, looking at her, walked toward her, "Yes, I was."

"Well, for you to just outright say that in front of my colleagues, it's obvious you haven't changed at all. Ever since you got this gig, you have been such a selfish bitch!" shouted Lee.

"I AM NOT A BITCH!" shouted Julia.

Lee looked at her, "Then, why are you getting so defensive?"

"Ah, ladies…"

Lee and Julia turned around. Infestiper stood there with his blades stretched out, "It's nice to finally meet a celebrity… too bad I got to start infecting people. Tydrones and Cranidrones, attack!"

As the grunts started running toward them, Lee pushed Julia out of the way. Lee released two sidekicks to the stomach and then spun around and kicked a Cranidrone in the face. Alex, who was also there, started throwing a few punches. He threw four punches and then a kick to the Tydrone next to him. The bodyguards then went to grab Julia. Smiling, Infestiper turned around as he jumped up. With his blades, he stabbed the bodyguards and Julia. A purple aura surrounded them as they turned old and feeble. Their hair was grey. Julia felt her body become weak. She was screaming for dear life. Lee turned around as she saw what was happening. Infestiper laughed as he looked at them, "You're next."

"Not if we can help it," said Alex, "Lee?"

"Yep," said Lee.

The rangers released their Dino Morphers.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

Transforming into their suits, the rangers took out their Dino Blasters and pulled the trigger. The Tydrones and Cranidrones yelled as they were impaled in the stomach with laser beams. Julia's jaw dropped as the two rangers continued battling them.

"You're a Poké Ranger?" asked Julia, shocked.

She screamed as a Tydrone went up toward her. Lee flipped forward and slashed the Tydrone in the stomach. She then used a spinning hook kick across another Cranidrone.

"So far, so good! Let's go!" he yelled.

Immediately, a green aura surrounded them as they disappeared. Alex and Lee dashed toward Julia.

"Julia…," said Lee, "JULIA!"

Alex looked at her, "What are we going to do?"

Julia, who already fainted, was in Lee's arms as she looked at him, "We got to bring her back to Dino Ops. Maybe we can figure out how to fix this."

"We can't do that!" said Alex, "Danny would flip!"

"We don't have a choice, Danny," said Lee.

"Yeah, we do. The answer is no," said Alex.

Later that night…

"You brought her here?" asked JT.

The three rangers were sitting in Dino Ops. As they were sitting down, Julia was on a bed scanner. As the scanner was running, Lee sighed as she looked at them, "Look, it was the only way to find out how to fix this."

"Well, it's a good thing Danny isn't here," said Alex.

"Where is he?" asked Lee.

"He went somewhere with his girlfriend," said JT, "I don't know where."

"Well, that's nice. That leaves us to think on our feet," said Alex.

"Yeah," said Lee, "And to think we have class tomorrow…"

"I don't think we will be going to class tomorrow until Infestiper is destroyed," said Alex, looking at the data scans, "Apparently, he has been doing this all over the city. I wish we knew how to defeat him."

"Well, I got to admit… this is our fourth Volinoid," said JT, "They seem to get crafty with each scheme…"

"Yeah," said Alex, "Tyrantus is one hell of a mean creature."

JT nodded. He turned around as he heard a beeping noise. A piece of paper emerged from the console.

"Based on what I know, Infestiper uses its sabers to infest toxins that cause people to become old and feeble as well as drain their energy source," said JT.

"So?" asked Alex.

"If we cut the sabers, and destroy Infestiper, Julia and the others should go back to normal," said JT.

"That seems… easier said than done," said Alex.

JT nodded, "Oh yeah. Most likely."

Immediately, a loud alarm sounded from the speakers. JT nodded as he walked over toward the computer. Pressing a few buttons, Infestiper continued hurting other people in Slateport City.

"Great," said JT, "He doesn't know when to quit."

"Well," said Alex, "Let's go."

Lee nodded. As the three rangers went to leave, Lee turned around as Julia was looking at her.

"I am going to stay… you two go," said Lee.

"But, Lee," said Alex.

"Alex, I will get there. You guys go," said Lee.

Alex nodded, "Right."

The two rangers headed off. Lee turned around as she walked toward her. Julia was sniffling as tears rolled down her eyes.

"What? Why aren't you going to laugh?" she asked.

Lee sighed as she put her hands on her hips. Her eyes darted at her, "We need to talk… now."

* * *

Meanwhile…

The light of the moon was shining down at the tennis courts as college students were getting attacked by Infestiper. Infestiper laughed as he released blue beams from his body. College students yelled as they transformed into being old and feeble. As a few Pokémon arrived, such as Arcanine and Dragonite, Infestiper released beams. The Pokémon yelled as they grew old and feeble too.

"This is great!" he said, "I get more power!"

"… And this is where you stop!"

Infestiper turned around. Alex and JT were standing on the other side of the tennis courts.

"I will not let you two get in my way!" he said.

"JT," said Alex, "Ready for some action?"

"Believe me, I am," said JT.

The rangers stretched out their morphers.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

A red and blue aura surrounded them, transforming them into their suits.

"Dino Blaster!"

The two rangers took out their blasters and pulled the trigger. Blue beams emerged from the nozzle of the blaster. Infestiper used his tail and reflected the beams. The beams reflected back, piercing their armor. Sparks flew in the air as rangers yelled, landing on the ground.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"So," said Amii, sitting down as she was looking at Danny. She was wearing a pink dress with golden earrings. Her hazel eyes were looking at Danny as she was straightening out her blue hair that was tied in a ponytail, "You have been mentoring college students from Slateport University to be Poké Rangers and you didn't tell me?"

"Well," said Danny, "Yeah."

Danny was dressed up, wearing a black tuxedo. The veteran rangers were sitting outside a beautiful café on the water. White lights were surrounding the wooden fences. A wooden table with a white tablecloth stood in between the couple with glasses of wine on the table.

"You never told them…," said Amii.

"Told them?" asked Danny, picking up the wine glass.

"About us… you… being a Poké Ranger?" asked Amii.

Danny shook his head, "Not yet."

"Why not?" asked Amii.

"They are new rangers and they are just starting to get used to the routine. I don't want questions asked," said Danny.

"But, Danny, sooner or later, they will need to know," said Amii.

Danny looked at her. He shook his head, "Honey…"

"Darling?" asked Amii, raising an eyebrow.

Danny sighed as he looked at her, "I guess I'll tell them. After dinner, I'll summon them."

* * *

Meanwhile…

Julia sat there as she finally stopped from sobbing. She looked up. Lee knelt down and looked at her. Julia looked up with a raised eyebrow on her face, "What are you doing?"

"Simple… looking at the friend who literally has been consumed by beauty and music… and it's sad," she said, "You were so good."

"Good?" asked Julia. Lee clenched her fists. It was time Julia knew what was going on. Lee looked at her.

"Yeah. You were self confident and you were there for me when I needed you," said Lee, "But, after all of this mayhem and Fallarbor… you changed. You changed to being such a snob because all you care about is how much money you make on your next concert or your beauty."

Julia froze. She began to ask herself questions. Is it right for Lee to call her out? Was it the right thing to do? She looked up as Lee continued on.

"Julia, you need to realize that beauty is not on the outside. It's on the inside. The personality of you laughing and having fun, doing things and hanging out, showing who you are! That is what true beauty is! Doing stuff like this and causing people to be hurt by your words… Julia, that's not being a true friend and it just shows how fake of a person you really are!"

Julia looked down, "That's-."

"Don't you dare make excuses," Lee interrupted, "You messed with me at Fallarbor. Yeah, I cowered. But, the moment I joined Slateport University and I decided to get my shit together, I learned that Fallarbor was a memory. I use that as my strength. I've become more confident now that I met JT and Alex."

Julia looked up, "So?"

Lee looked at her, "There are other ways to prove and make yourself feel better than belittling people."

She looked at the computer screen. Infestiper slashed Alex and JT on the screen.

"Come with me," said Lee.

"What?" asked Julia, "Where are we going? I want to stay."

Lee looked at her, "No, you're not. You are coming with me! It's time to show you that a female with failures can be successful! Now, come with me! You can pout and look snobby all you like on the way there."

* * *

Meanwhile…

Alex and JT yelled as explosions surrounded them. Sabers flew out of their hands as they landed on the ground. Infestiper yelled as he charged toward Alex. Alex rolled over and took out his Jaw Staff. Blocking the attack, Alex went to strike. However, Infestiper blocked it and stomped on his foot.

"That's what you get!"

BOOM!

Yellow beams emerged from the right. He screamed as he fell backwards. The rangers turned around as Lee arrived on her Thunder Cycle with Julia behind her. As she hopped on, she looked at the rangers.

"You're alive!" yelled Alex.

"You bet!" said Lee, turning to Julia, "Now to show this beast that inner beauty is how to defeat you!"

She took out her Dino Morpher and activated it, "Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

A yellow aura surrounded her as she transformed into her suit, "Let's do this!"

"Unleash, Prehistoric Power!"

"Poké Rangers Dino Thunder!"

Infestiper released red beams from his eyes. Lee jumped up as she stretched her arms. Wings emerged from the bottom of her forearms.

"Wing Attack!"

She slashed Infestiper multiple times. He turned around as Lee picked up a tennis racket and a few tennis balls that were laying on the ground.

"Volley for serve!" she said, smacking the tennis ball with the racket. The ball hit Infestiper in the face. His eyes were severely hit, causing him to put his arms in the air.

"My eyes!" he yelled.

Lee turned around as she jumped up, "We're not done!"

She took out her Amber Daggers, "Amber Daggers! Slash!"

Flipping over, she slashed Infestiper straight down the middle. Landing on the ground, she looked at the other rangers, "Rangers, shall we?"

"Uh… yeah," said Alex and JT.

Immediately, the Armor Shield stood as the base. The Amber Daggers turned into handles as they were placed on either side of the Armor Shield. The Jaw Staff folded underneath and the top part of the staff connected to the top of the Armor Shield.

"Dino Bomber!" yelled the rangers.

"Prehistoric Blast!" yelled Lee.

Pulling the trigger, a golden energy beam shot out. The beam revealed a pair of monster jaws that hit Infestiper. Infestiper yelled, landing on the ground. An explosion emerged from the ground.

"Alright!" she said.

Suddenly, a ton of storm clouds gathered together. Purple rain drops landed on the carcass of Infestiper. A purple sludge like creature formed from the carcass as a white light emerged. The beast appeared, but grew ten times bigger.

"Let's do it," said Lee, "Dino Zords, auto control!"

In a few seconds, a loud rumble occurred from the ground as it started to shake. As Infestiper went to release blue beams from his body, the Aerodactyl Zord swooped down and slashed his chest cavity with full force. Sparks flew from Infestiper's chest as a black line appeared diagonally. Infestiper roared as the Aerodactyl Zord turned around.

"No way!" he yelled.

"Thank you!" shouted Lee.

The Aerodactyl Zord roared as it met with Bastiodon and the Tyrantrum Dino Zord.

"Let's go!" said Alex.

The three rangers fused within the zords.

"Prehistoric Fusion!" yelled the rangers.

Immediately, the Tyrantrum Zord started charging first. With the exception of the legs, the body rotated 90 degrees so that way the one end had the tail and the other end was the head. The head detached and connected to the middle of the body. The Bastiodon Zord jumped up and connected to the right side of the Tyrantrum with a human head popping out. Finally, the Aerodactyl flew towards them. The Aerodactyl head was taken off and it connected to the human head while the wings and body connected to the back. The cockpit evolved into a big red and brown cockpit with Alex, JT, and Lee in control.

"Thundersaurus Rex Megazord, power up!"

"Alright," said Infestiper, "You can't stop me!"

Releasing a blue beam from his arms, the Thundersaurus Rex Megazord was hit. Sparks flew from the chest and thighs of the Megazord. The rangers held on.

"Alright, any ideas?" asked Alex.

"At least this Megazord isn't organic matter!" said JT.

"Exactly," said Lee, "Here we go!"

The Thundersaurus Rex Megazord removed the wings from the back, making a boomerang.

"Air Cutter!"

The wing boomerang was thrown from the Megazord. Before Infestiper could make a move, the beast was hit hard by the attack. As the boomerang came back, the wings split up back into their original place. The Thundersaurus Rex Megazord jumped up and flew across, slashing Infestiper. Infestiper yelled as he landed on the ground. The Thundersaurus Rex Megazord then flew up toward the sky. Turning around, Infestiper released red and blue beams.

"I will not die today!" he yelled.

"Uh… yeah… you are," said Lee, smiling, "Rangers, the finisher!"

"Thundersaurus Drill Strike!" yelled the rangers.

The Thundersaurus Rex Megazord started glowing red as it spun around, similar to a drill. Infestiper yelled as the Thundersaurus Rex Megazord charged through, drilling through his body. The pain was excruciating as his insides started to collapse. As the Thundersaurus Rex Megazord landed on the ground, explosions surrounded Infestiper with a scream in the background.

"Alright!" shouted Lee.

On the ground, a blue aura surrounded Julia as she turned back into her original self, "I'm me again!"

Standing up, the Dino Rangers landed on the ground.

"Lee!" shouted Julia.

Removing her helmet, Lee started running toward her. As she hugged her tightly, Julia started laughing.

"I will never judge you again," said Julia.

"You better not," said Lee, looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

* * *

Two Days Later…

The rangers were sitting inside a beautiful recital hall. The recital hall was grey with a pink and white lights shining on the stage. Alex and JT were sitting down as they were looking at the other music majors. Relaxing, they turned around. Alex's jaw dropped as Julia showed up. However, she was dressed up wearing a black shirt and black jeans. She smiled a little bit as she sat down with them.

"Hey, what's up?" asked JT.

"Here for Lee's recital. You as well?" asked Julia.

"Well, obviously," said Alex, smiling.

Julia looked at him. His smile was so wicked that she put her hand to his face and looked at him, "Flattery will get you nowhere."

JT cracked a smile. Alex looked at him and shook his head, "Did you save room for Danny and his girlfriend?"

"His girlfriend couldn't make it. Danny's coming alone," said JT.

"That sucks," said Alex, sighing.

Suddenly, there was a loud sound of clapping. Turning around, Alex looked at the stage as Janelle started walking on stage. She wore a black dress with red, sparkly heels.

"Good afternoon and welcome to the Slateport University Student Recital. Please turn off all cellular phones and beepers. Thank you and have a great day," she said.

Turning around, her ankle turned inward. She then tripped and started to walk toward the hall, "Whoops… my bad."

She left the hall faster than someone could laugh. In a few minutes, Lee started walking out. Alex's jaw dropped as well as JT's. Lee was wearing a yellow recital dress that was sparkling. She wore a Pikachu necklace and her hair was nicely tied in a ponytail. Her Dino Morpher was not present with her, knowing that it would disturb her recital if it went off. She smiled as she turned to her pianist, who was an old man with gold framed glasses. He wore a blue dress shirt and black pants and he carried a black binder. Lee took a deep breath as the song started playing.

"What song is this called?" asked Alex.

"After a Dream… a French song written by Gabriel Fauré…," said JT, "He was a well known composer in the Kalos Region during the 1800s."

Lee's voice sounded like a beautiful melody and it fit nicely with the accompaniment. As she was singing, all Alex could do is stare at her. He was amazed with her beauty. She smiled as she looked at Alex singing.

"I really want to know what those words mean," whispered Alex.

Julia smiled, "Most of Fauré's songs are about love."

Alex nodded, "I need to find out the translation."

As she finished the song and the last chord was played, everyone got up and clapped for her. She smiled as she bowed, thanking them. She then walked away and the next person came on.

* * *

Later that day…

"So…," said Alex, looking at Lee as she walked into the hall, "That was an amazing performance!"

"Thank you… my French was sweet, correct?" asked Lee.

"Oh, it was good!" said Julia, "You definitely stepped up. You will be a singer and an awesome coordinator in no time."

"Thanks," said Lee, smiling, looking at the others, "I guess we should celebrate. Where's Danny?"

JT and Alex looked at each other. Raising an eyebrow, JT turned around, "Good question..."

_So, what really happened to Danny…_

It was a few minutes before the recital. Danny was walking toward the building.

"This is a nice place," he said.

As he walked toward the glass doors, a green aura surrounded him. The Tydrones and Cranidrones jumped up and grabbed him by all sides. Immediately, he was captured into Tyrantus's lair.

* * *

**Next Time:**

**Alex: He's gone…**

**JT: Yeah.**

**Lee: I can't believe he missed my recital…**

**Amii: Who are you?**

**Alex: Who are you?**

**Danny: Time to reveal some secrets…**

**Alex: Uh…**

**Poké Rangers Chapter 7: Legacy of Power**

**Rangers: WHAT?**

* * *

A/N: So, yeah! Interesting right? Yeah, I used Gabriel Fauré, a real composer… whoo! But, I knew it would even be more illegal to copy the text. Yeah, I break rules, whoops. But, it was worth it for writing this chapter. However, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review!


	7. Legacy of Power

A/N: So, here's Chapter 7… Enjoy! You might want to get a bottle of water or cookies or something... This chapter is long do to past story footage from previous books.

* * *

**After almost 500 adventures, let the power of the Hoenn Poké Rangers continue… at least until its 10****th**** anniversary. **

"… Let me go!" yelled Danny.

The Tydrone threw him to the floor. Danny looked up as Terrordactyl aimed his saber at his face.

"Nice to meet you, Dragonfly," said Terrordactyl.

"Terrordactyl… never expected to be in your lair," said Danny. The Tydrone grabbed his arms. Being dragged he was thrown on to a laboratory chair. From there, Princess Aurora arrived as she looked at him.

"So, this is the guy who has stopped our invasion," she said, "I am going to have fun with him."

"Let me explain something to the both of you," said Danny, "In my life, I've faced a 10,000 year old witch trying to destroy the world, a skeleton like warrior who married her try to help destroy the world and I have faced time-traveling creatures, robots and drunk motorcycle dudes. You guys are just another threat that obviously can be destroyed. I have three people doing my dirty work. I just sit there and let them deal with it."

"You are going to wish you haven't said that," said Tyrantus.

Danny looked up. Immediately, Tyrantus walked inside. He snarled as he looked at him. Danny started shaking a little bit, "Oh, if it isn't you! You are the cause behind Hoenn's destruction."

"You bet," said Tyrantus, "And I'm not going to have a Poké Ranger from eight years ago destroy my plan!"

Danny narrowed his eyes, "Really?"

"Well… once we do something," said Tyrantus, "You could be an asset to us rather than… be an enemy."

Danny looked at him, "Huh?"

"Come on, Danny," said Tyrantus, smiling, "You weren't a Poké Ranger by choice. You were evil first before you joined the team."

"And your point is?" asked Danny.

Tyrantus smiled, "I'm going to find a way to turn you against the rangers… actually, we did find a way."

* * *

_(Poké Rangers logo appears… a foot of a Tyrantrum smashes the logo as a desert appears… the Poké Rangers Dino Thunder logo appears)_

_**Alex: Poké Rangers**_

_**All: Dino Thunder!**_

_(Season logo appears with Tyrantrum on top)_

_**Poké Rangers Roar!**_

_(Alex, JT, and Lee walk in the city at night)_

_**There's a light in the distance**_

_(Alex takes the football in hand and charges toward the enzone)_

_**See them coming closer**_

_(Two red lines appear above and below. Alex appears on one side while the Red Ranger appears on the other. "Alex Jenkovich- Red Dino Ranger created by Blazin' Saddles")_

_**With the force of ages**_

_(JT opens his laptop and begins playing video games)_

_**Centuries gone by**_

_(Two blue lines appear above and below. JT appears on one side while the Blue Ranger appears on the other. "JT Glover- Blue Dino Ranger created by NashWalker")_

_**Protectors of the right**_

_(Lee creates a song with her guitar as well and then turns to the other two guys bickering)_

_**Defenders sworn to fight**_

_(Two yellow lines appear above and below. Lee appears on one side while the Yellow Ranger appears on the other. "Amelie "Lee" Goodwin- Yellow Dino Ranger created by SSJ2 PikaFlash)_

_(Rangers take out their morphers and transform. Shots of them transforming)_

_**Dino Rangers roar!**_

_(Dino Rangers pose)_

_**Poké Rangers score!**_

_(Danny Dragonfly morphs out of his suit. "Danny Dragonfly- created by Daniel the Dragonfly)_

_(Scenes of Tyrantus, Aurora, and Terrordactyl appear)_

_**Save us from the evil forces! Win! (Poké Rangers Dino Thunder)**_

_(Amii looks at Danny and rolls her eyes)_

_(Dino Thunder Megazord is formed)_

_**Dino Rangers win!**_

_(Alex bites a Tydrone, JT uses super strength and Lee screams)_

_**Pokémon within!**_

_(The three Dino Zords charge forward)_

_(Rangers use their weapons and form the Rampage Blaster)_

_**Victory is ours forever more!**_

_(Season logo appears with the three rangers unmorphed. Adapted from © 2003-2004 Bakuryu Sentai Abaranger and © 2004-2005 Power Rangers DinoThunder. Do not own)_

_(© 2014 Blaze Productions)_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Legacy of Power**

After having dinner with Julia, the rangers decided to head back to Dino Ops. Still worried about Danny, Alex sighed as he looked at the others.

"Something's wrong," said Alex, looking at the others, "This isn't like Danny to not show up. It's almost 10PM."

"Maybe he went out partying," said JT.

"No," said Alex, "Too bad we don't know his girlfriend."

"Something must have happened," said Lee.

Alex sighed as he looked at his friends. He then noticed something really neat on the console. There was a red button. Pressing the button, an image of Danny appeared on the screen. The rangers stood there as they looked at the computer screen, they were amazed to see his image. His look, however, was serious.

"Hello, my name is Daniel Dragonfly. If you decided to press that button, obviously something went terribly wrong," he said.

"No shit," said Alex.

"Or better yet, I'm dead," said Danny, "Well, because I'm sure there are people I know that wanted to know about a lot of things. Things meaning… how come I am able to defend myself and keep calm under stress. Well, I have a secret for you. I have been able to record some battle footage and other things from the past… to present…"

"Another martial arts story?" asked Lee.

"My life as a Poké Ranger," said Danny.

The rangers looked at each other. Alex pressed the button on the console, pausing the video.

"He's a Poké Ranger?" asked Alex, "Not true."

JT sighed, "Well that explains some things. Let's just press the button and find out what's going on."

Alex nodded as he pressed the button, continuing the video.

"My journey began in Slateport City… but before me, there were five other teenagers who battled a wicked queen named Mariah. Mariah was… yeah, a bitch. She was insane after being awaken 10,000 years in the future. On January 11, 2006, Jack, Mika, Sean, Amii, and Jenna were the first rangers to stop Mariah… here's some footage."

* * *

_(MMPR Chapters 1 and 2: Day of the Tomb Part 1 and 2)_

_Five teenagers were sitting inside the Sky Pillar. With a green pool in the middle of the console, the five teenagers were looking up at Rayquaza, one of the Legendary Pokémon and Claydol. Jack, wearing a red t-shirt with black shorts, looked up. He had red hair and hazel eyes. Amii, who was next to him, was wearing a white tank top and tan shorts. She had blue hair and hazel eyes. Mika, the girl next to Amii wore a black tank top and blue jeans. She had pink bubbly hair down to her shoulders and pink eyes. On the other side of Jack was Jenna. Jenna had long brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a yellow basketball jersey with the number 25 in black letters. She also wore baggy shorts and sneakers, just like the other three rangers. Finally, Sean had blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a blue t-shirt and blue jeans._

_"Who are you?" Amii asked._

_"My name is Rayquaza. I have brought you five here to save the Pokémon World."_

_Jenna nodded, "Yeah, right."_

_"Oh, well what do you know a non-believer, maybe you should look in the Mystical Pool," said Rayquaza._

_The mystical pool was a black cauldron. It was like one of those fortune-telling things, except it tells you what's happening._

_"She's Queen Mariah. The person trying to destroy our universe, with her allies and henchmen, she will destroy the whole world of Pokemon," Rayquaza said._

_Mika looked up at him. "What does this have to do with us?"_

_"I'm glad you asked. First of all, I know all of your names by heart. Second of all, you would be given access to extraordinary powers, which will make you become an elite fighting force. You will be known as the Poké Rangers. You will also be given access to special Pokemon."_

_"What Pokemon?" Jack asked._

_Suddenly on their waists, five silver bucklers appeared with a coin in the middle of it. The coins were the pictures of a Torchic, Mudkip, Abra, Pichu and a Poochyena._

_"Behold the keys to your power!" Rayquaza said._

_"What are these?" Sean asked._

_"These are your Hoenn Morphers. When in trouble bring them in front of you calling the names of your Pokemon,"_

_"Morph? Awesome!" said Jack._

_Then there was footage of the first four chapters. The battle against LadySeviper when Mariah first invaded followed by when they got their weapons to battle Hell Driller and the Megazord battling Koffing Goblin._

* * *

"As you can see, the rangers were doing good. They battled the Koffing Goblin and they managed to get their weapons around the region to fight off Hell Driller_._ However, this is where I come in," said Danny, raising an eyebrow on the camera.

"Really?" asked Alex, looking at the screen.

"This was eight years ago… still can't believe it," said JT.

"Shut up and let's keep watching," said Lee.

* * *

_(MMPR Chapter 6 and 7: Green Problems Part 1 and 2)_

_Danny arrived as he was described, a lot younger. He wore a black t-shirt, a green jacket and blue jeans with white shoes, all dirtied up._

"_Who's that guy?" Jack said. He was sitting next to Amii. Amii looked closer at Jack as he started to reek of body odor._

_"Why are you sweaty? Get away from me," Amii said. She shifted to Mika._

_"Oh, that's Danny Dragonfly." Mika said._

_"Cool, I guess his Pokemon is cool too," Jack said._

_"He's been traveling around Hoenn. He came from Ever Grande City. He has won seven badges so far. Now, he's heading toward Mauville to get his last badge," Mika said._

_"Nice battle," Sean said._

_"Thanks," Danny said, "Uh, who are these guys?"_

_"I'm Jack Farrell," Jack said._

_"I'm Jenna Whitestone. Nice to meet you," Jenna said._

_"I'm Amizuka Chii. Call me Amii-Chan, I'm enchanted," Amii said._

_"I'm Mika Alden. Nice to meet you," Mika said._

_Danny looked at Sean. "You're Sean Fubrizzi, right?"_

_"Yup," Sean said._

_"Well, it's nice meeting you guys," said Danny. He picked up his satchel, when all of a sudden Amii stopped him, "Listen Danny, I got an idea. Do you want to do something later today?"_

_"How about in an hour? I want to look around town and look at the sights, okay?"_

_Danny kissed Amii on the cheek. "Later," he said. He went out the door and headed to Slateport City. The whole group was quiet. They didn't know what to say. Amii looked at her friends. "I'm going to faint," She started to fall but Jack and Sean stop her for falling on the court._

_Danny heads up to the Pokemon Center, when suddenly those Crushers appeared. He punched one of them in the face and opened up its jaw, breaking it._

_He kicked the one next to him in the stomach. Suddenly, the Crushers took Danny by the arms._

_"You Daniel Dragonfly?"_

_Danny looked up and noticed Mariah standing above on the Center rooftop._

_"What do you want? I heard about you and how you want to destroy Hoenn. I'm not that stupid."_

_"Well, guess what. You will be my evil Poke Ranger."_

_"No. I won't," Danny said._

_Mariah uses her powers and makes Danny disappear into her palace. A blue aura surrounded him as he started to disappear into her palace. She laughed, "Those rangers won't know what they got themselves into," Mariah said._

* * *

The footage froze, "And yeah… Jack and the others had a trap waiting for them. I was the trap… unfortunately."

* * *

"_We got crushed. Let's get her." Amii said. Suddenly, she was thrown off the Megazord._

_"What the hell?" Amii-Chan asked._

_"I brought you here," Danny said, laughing._

_She turned around. The Green Ranger was in front of her, with the Leaf Blade in his hand. "I wouldn't move if I were you."_

_"You just can't help it, because I'm perfect in every way possible." She kicked him in the shield and punched his helmet. She pulled out her Psy Staff._

_"You got to be kidding, a staff? You wouldn't be able to stop me," he said._

_"Try me," Amii-Chan said. She came in with her staff and started fighting with the Green Ranger. At the Megazord, Jack noticed what happened._

_"Amii!" Jack said. "Recall the Megazord, we have bigger problems."_

_Jack leapt out of the Megazord with his Torch Sword in his hand. He came out and slashed the Green Ranger. The other rangers also went to attack. Mika was slapped across the face by the Green Ranger's hand. Jenna and Sean were then punched in the face. Sean, however, was kneed between the legs by the Green Ranger. He yelled as he cringed in pain. The Leaf Blade in his hand was now in contact with Jack's sword and Amii's Staff. Soon, the other rangers came down with their weapons. The Green Ranger leapt up high over them. "Solarbeam Attack!"_

_A white light emanated from his morpher and shot the ground with a devastating force. The rangers yelled as they landed on the ground._

* * *

"As you can see," said Danny, "My powers seemed to be an asset to Mariah. Well, I will just say that she caused an eclipse, destroyed the Megazord, unleashed the Treecko Zord and then the love of my life, as you can see did something that proved how much I have fallen in love with her. She destroyed the Sword of Darkness, which was the source of my evil power."

* * *

_(MMPR Chapter 10: Green Problems Part 5)_

_Amii used her shield to stop Danny's Leaf Blade and Sword of Darkness. The other rangers came by to see what happened. Amii started to flip toward him with a kick toward his gold armor. He fell back and lost his grip on the Sword of Darkness as it flew into the sand._

_"Amii!" Jack said._

_Amii turned to him. "What?"_

_"Use your Psy Staff and destroy the Sword of Darkness, quickly!"_

_"You got it, Psy Staff, I summon you!" Amii said._

_Something pink appeared in her left hand. She aimed her staff at the Sword._

_"You wouldn't!" Danny said. He ran toward her, but Jack pinned him on the ground with the help of Jenna, Mika and Sean._

_"Mariah, you're Green Ranger is no more!" Amii said, "Psychic Blast!"_

_A blast of pink energy destroyed the Sword of Darkness. Danny went back to normal as he morphed back to human form._

_"What happened to me? What have I done?" Danny asked._

_The Pink Ranger looked at him, "This is sort of crazy, but can you come back to the Sky Pillar with us?"_

_Danny nodded, then it just him, "You're voice sounds familiar."_

* * *

"After that," said Danny, "I became the sixth member of the Hoenn Rangers. We've had our adventures. They tried to take my powers away through a candle, my girlfriend and the others were sent to the Island of Illusion, we faced the creatures that came out of the eggs that were powerful, and then Amii's powers were used to revive an ally who almost wiped us out due to being Mariah's warrior and we thought we destroyed Mariah…"

Alex pressed the button, "Okay, that's all good and all… but how does this help us find Danny?"

"I don't know," said JT.

"So… who are you people?"

The three rangers turned around. Alex, JT, and Lee stood their in shock as they saw Amii. Amii was wearing a pink t-shirt with blue jeans and brown shoes. As she walked down the stairs, she looked at them.

"Uh, I guess you are Amii thanks to the documentary video," said JT.

"Yep," said Amii, "It's nice to meet you, finally. It seems that Danny has been keeping this a secret from me… well, somewhat. He hid this from you."

"Why?" asked Alex.

"Well, he thought you wouldn't believe him," said Amii, "And by the way, that was just our first set of adventures. Mariah wasn't the only villain."

Lee looked at her, "You mean…"

"Yeah," said Amii, walking toward them, "Danny and I have fought numerous monsters… more than you guys. You guys are amateurs compared to what we faced."

"Thanks," said Alex.

"Being honest," said Amii, shrugging, "Anyway, you should probably watch more."

JT and the others turned around and pressed a button.

"… and we had Dawson to deal with instead."

* * *

_(MMPR Chapter 46: The Mutiny Part 1)_

_"PLEASE, I BEG YOU. DON'T BANISH ME!" said Mariah._

_"SHUT UP YOU ASS!" said Dawson. "CRUSHERS ARISE!"_

_The 20,000 Crushers that were still alive came over to where Dawson is. The Captain looked at him and said, "You called,"_

_"Yes, I am giving you an upgrade. I am calling you my CRUSHBONES!"_

_The Crushers started to reveal bones instead of lizard skin._

_"MY… MY CRUSHERS!" yelled Mariah._

_"Ha! You can not stop me!" said Dawson._

_Mariah pulled her staff out and a pink streak with green sparks shot Dawson. Dawson grinned and used his bone staff, shocking Mariah._

_"I banish you into the tomb from whence you came from!" said Dawson._

_Mariah was forced back to the Cave of Origin with a heavier lock. Mariah sat there with a grudge._

"Dawson was so powerful that the Hoenn Zords were no match. So, we had to use the power of Kiryoku… the power of our inner chi. Powers of Fire, Phantasm, Gravity, Nature, Time, and Wind… and they were applied to our zords, which evolved into Evolution Zords," said Danny, "We even used that type of power to destroy our best enemies."

_Footage of the Evolution Megazord: the Mightyena and Marshtomp zords folded into legs with Kadabra and Pikachu forming the arms. The Combusken jumped up as the Megazord legs slid into Combusken's. The Kadabra and Pikachu zords latched on to the Combusken's arms and the Grovyle Zord split into armor. _

"_Evolution Megazord, power up!"_

* * *

"We have defeated a ton of monsters from Dawson's army and we had help from the Orre Region and the Johto Region rangers. However, we met someone from the future… who happened to be my son," said Danny.

"Whoa!" said JT, pressing the button, "Danny has a son?"

"Yep," said Amii, "I am the mother of the child. His name was Derik."

"Derik?" asked Lee, "That's an awesome name."

"Keep watching," said Amii.

The rangers turned around as Danny continued speaking.

"Yes, Amii and I have a child named Derik. He was fighting with the rangers in the future. He was a great asset to the Poké Rangers. At least he never asked me about loaning money," said Danny, "And our parents never knew that Derik was our son. I had to lie saying he was my cousin. Here is some footage of his battles."

* * *

_(MMPR Chapter 59: Silver Light Part 2)_

"_Steel Wings!" yelled Derik, removing his weapon._

_The Steel Wings were two silver type wings that were put together and can be used as a blaster, staff or sword._

_"What the?"_

_Derik pulled the trigger and a silver beam came out of the weapon hitting him. Derik separated the wings into two and went at it. Sparks flew out of the monster as he landed on the ground. _

"So, with that said, he came just in time. Mariah was awakened again. Dawson and her got married and summoned some creature, which took over Rayquaza," said Danny, "It took the seven of us to defeat this threat."

_(MMPR Chapter 90: Heaven is Shining Part 2)_

_"How can you fight without your powers?" asked DM._

_Suddenly, the morphers arrived and each ranger caught it with their hands. Jack quickly pulled out the box and he put the string through his morpher. He then pulled the string so far, he gave it to Mika, the string latched on to each morpher and Derik tied his morphers together and held it with his hands. The Darkness Monster tried to get out, but he was surrounded by a force field, trying to get out._

_"No, say it isn't so!"_

_"Time to rescue you, Rayquaza!" said Jack. "Power of Fire!"_

_"Phantasm!"_

_"Gravity!"_

_"Earth!"_

_"Metal!"_

_"Time!"_

_"Wind!"_

_The morphers began to glow and connected with the force field and a white light came from below. The Darkness Monster was scared and was about to use his special attack._

_"We summon the Seven Star Seal! Seal the Evil NOW!" yelled the rangers._

_The white light became brighter. The Darkness Monster yelled as the bright light took away the power of evil. The rangers began to feel the force of this and suddenly, the beam stopped. The rangers fell on the floor as the beams tired them out. The force field was lowered. Jack noticed that the sky cleared up and Rayquaza, the green dragon was lying unconscious on the ground. Sean couldn't believe this was happening. The others soon followed. Then, they began to sob after what happened. Their mentor died all because of the darkness that took over him. Suddenly, their morphers released a charge of light. His yellow eyes opened up and the dragon was released._

"However, just when we thought Evolution and just Hoenn powers weren't good enough. We had the Dark Ninja Brothers, four brothers with the power of ninja combined with Mariah and Dawson destroyed the Hoenn Zords and the Evolution Zords since they were considered one at the time," said Danny.

_(MMPR Chapter 91 and 93: Ninja Quest Parts 1 and 3)_

_The Megazord was in critical condition. Suddenly, Slyther looked at the Megazord in the eye and said, "Kill them! Finish them off, now! Time to activate our special!"_

_The ninjas surrounded the Megazord._

_"Ninja Seal!"_

_Suddenly, a black force field came over the Megazord and suddenly, the Megazord had sparks flying out of its systems. The consoles and everything was destroyed. The Megazord was still standing. The rangers fell off the Megazord. The rangers suddenly hit the ground. The seven rangers de-morphed. Jack and the others looked at each other._

_Suddenly, there was an explosion. The rangers fell backwards. The Evolution Saber fell out of the handle and it aimed for the rangers. The rangers dodged it and ran off. Mewtra and the rangers caught up as they saw what happened. The head of the Megazord fell off and hit the ground. The Pikachu and Kadabra arms were literally ripped off the Megazord and fell on the ground. The torso of the Megazord then began to fall. The Marshtomp and Mightyena zords also fell off. Amii ran off into the site, when suddenly, Danny and Mewtra held her back. Suddenly, the zords exploded into millions of pieces…_

_The rangers held the swords and they pull out the exact same time. Suddenly, lightning struck the sky. Multi-colored lights appeared around them and then engulfed their whole body. Suddenly, the rangers looked at each other. The guys had black suits with either a red, green, blue or silver belt. Jack also has a red headband tied behind his head and there was a circle on it. Danny had the same thing but green with a diamond symbol. Derik has the silver version of the head band with a symbol of a hexagon. Sean's headband was the blue version of what the others have except he has a square. The girls however had the white ninja suits with pink, yellow and black belts. Mika's headband was the black version like the others with a pentagon symbol. Jenna's headband was the yellow version of the others and had a symbol of a triangle and finally Amii's headband was pink with an arrowhead symbol. The rangers looked at each other and noticed that they had a sword holster. They put the swords in and noticed they had shurikens on the left side._

* * *

"We had no choice but to go find Ninpo, the keeper of ninja powers," said Danny.

"They were ninjas?" asked Alex, "Then why doesn't he just disappear?"

"Maybe he couldn't get to perform it in time. It probably was unexpected," said Amii, "Anyway, this was the roughest transition of our ranger career."

"Roughest transition?" asked Lee.

"That's when everything we knew was going to change," said Amii, "Just keep watching."

* * *

"We battled their foes with the use of our ninja powers and had help from a planet called Rara Von. Mewtra, even became an eighth ranger. Unfortunately, he was killed off and replaced by an awesome ranger known as Max. Honestly, he really didn't do much but help us. However, he was there just in the nick of time…" said Danny, "When Rayquaza died… everything we knew about Hoenn was going to change. The Sky Pillar was destroyed and we relocated to Meteor Falls, which was strong enough as a secondary base. The world as we knew it was twisted thanks to Mariah and Dawson. They knew Rayquaza was what kept the region together. Lucky for us, we found a way to restore the region back to its natural beauty… with the Overtech Crystal. A crystal divided into five shapes that were easily used to bring balance and purity."

* * *

"Overtech Crystal?" asked JT, "That's pretty sick."

"Yeah," said Amii, "We went through other dimensions and alternate universes just to even to get the crystal back."

"Because of that… we were able to defeat Mariah and Dawson for good!" said Danny, "However… it was only two days and then the Machine Fortress decided to step in. Our powers could have stopped them. However, they were a little bit more powerful. Luckily, Claydol found out that the Overtech Crystal could give us the advantage we needed."

* * *

_(Poké Rangers Overtech Overdrive Chapter 2: Assemble, Overtech Overdrive Part 2)_

"_Follow my lead!" said Danny._

"_GOING INTO OVERDRIVE!"_

_Suddenly, the red crystal began to activate. He pulled the crystal and the wrist morpher apart. A green grid appeared all over his body from the top of his head down to the bottom of his feet. A red beam appeared from the bottom of the ground. It went up toward his chest, then to his arms and head. He suddenly began to have white gloves and white boots with a gold trim around them. He had a golden belt around his waist. He wore red on his legs and chest. On the upper chest and around his shoulders was a white shield, but it wasn't armor it was sewed in with a gold around it. Finally his helmet was red with a black star and it had a flame of a Moltres._

_"Overtech Ranger 5, Red!"_

_Jack combined his and suddenly a green grid appeared around him. A green beam came up from the ground and he began to glow green around his body. Suddenly, he wore the same thing Danny wore, but it was the green version. His head had a leaf on top with a rectangle as a visor._

_"Overtech Ranger 4, Green!"_

_Derik combined his and the green grid also appeared, like when he used to transform. But, instead a blue beam came up from the ground and his whole body began to glow blue. He wore the blue version of what Jack wore and his helmet had a huge W on it with a Triangle as a visor._

_"Overtech Ranger 3, Blue!"_

_Amii combined her braces. And suddenly a green grid surrounded her. A yellow beam came up from the ground like usual and she was surrounded in yellow light. She wore what the guys wore but with a skirt edition with the edge of the skirt having a golden trim. Her helmet had an equal sign as a visor with black stripes on either side with an electric bolt in black._

_"Overtech Ranger 2, Yellow!"_

_Jenna combined hers and suddenly, she began to have the same green grid forming from the head down. A pink beam suddenly came from the ground forming her suit which was pink with a skirt. Her helmet was pink with a hand on either side with eyes of a Jynx on top._

_"Overtech Ranger 1, Pink!"_

"Going through the footage, we battled a lot of machine beasts," said Danny.

_(Poké Rangers Overtech Overdrive: Chapter 3- Party Crashers)_

_The rangers nodded as Danny slid his blade down till there was just the handle. The Razor Cutters connected to the Fin Blades, forming a circle. Amii's Electron Chains were wrapped up as they formed on top of the blades and cutters. Suddenly, Jenna placed her Psy-Slap Shield on top with Danny's handle in the back and connected it with a huge nozzle._

_"Overtech Cannon!" said Danny._

_The hand suddenly began to form a hole in the middle. A green screen appeared, showing his weak spot._

_"Okay, Overtech Cannon, Fire!" yelled the rangers._

_A beam emerged with explosions behind them, destroying Staroid._

_(Chapter 5: Assemble, Overtech Megazord)_

_The Jynx and the Electivire's heads disappeared, leaving the necks open. The legs and arms were hidden as they shrunk down to become the legs. The Whiscash back flipped to a 90 degree angle and split the bottom in half. The Bayleef's front legs disappeared and the back of Bayleef split in half and split both ways with the Bayleef head as the torso with the back legs as the arms with fists coming out of them. Danny watched as the Bayleef connected to the Whiscash. The Moltres flew around the almost completed zord as the Bayleef and Whiscash connected to Electivire and Jynx. The Moltres wings folded in as the Moltres connected to the back of the Megazord, with the human head that appeared out of the Moltres's head. The ranger chairs moved up toward the cockpit, with a red helmet with flames of a Moltres on top of the human head._

_Danny was in the front with Amii and Jenna behind him and in the back was Derik and Jack._

_"Assembly Complete, Overtech Megazord!" yelled the rangers._

_Electron Bull ran toward them as he tried to slash the Megazord's chest. Danny kicked him in the shin._

_"Danny, let me use the Bayleef's Magical Leaf on him," said Jack._

_"Fire away," said Danny._

_A rainbow cluster of leaves came out of the Bayleef's mouth as Electron Bull fell backwards again. Electron Bull wasn't happy and wanted to get rid of them. He used an electron beam at the Megazord. The Megazord fell down and landed on the ground. Jenna and Amii got the Megazord back up on its feet as it turned to the Electron Bull._

_"I think it's time to eliminate this monster once and for all," said Danny._

_"Right," said the rangers._

_"Overtech Crown Saber!" said Danny._

_A golden saber appeared from the Battle Helmet. The golden beams appeared from the handle to the tip of the blade._

_"Overtech Crown Crash!" yelled the rangers._

_The Overtech Crown Saber slashed the Electron Bull in two as it exploded into a million pieces._

"However, after defeating some of their machine beasts, our friend Mika, finally gets to also become an Overtech Ranger," said Danny, "She was also helpful in defeating some of King Baronaw's beasts… And then, we have Eddie: the Red Johto Ranger who decided to go in for the Gold."

_(Poké Rangers Overtech Overdrive: The Power of Gold)_

"_All right," said Sean, "Rangers, assemble into the Ultrazord formation!"_

_"You serious?" asked Danny._

_"All right," said Eddie._

_"Great," said Jack._

_"Let's do it," said Mika._

_"ASSEMBLE, OVERTECH ULTRAZORD!"_

_The Groudon began to go on all fours. The back of the Groudon split in half revealing a huge platform. The tail split in half and rose up becoming torches with flames. The Kyogre got underneath the Groudon to make it fly. Jynx and Electivire were in the front, Bayleef and Whiscash were in the middle and the Magmar was in the back with the Moltres on top of the Magmar's head._

_"Assembly Complete, Overtech Ultrazord!"_

_"What?" asked Hephaestus, "That can't stop my zord!"_

_All seven were in Eddie's cockpit as the crystals began to energize._

_"We'll see about that," said Danny._

_"Overtech Ultrazord, fire!" said the rangers._

_Ranger beams came from all eight zords. Hephaestus ejected as the beams destroyed Godzilla and blew it up._

_"All right!" said Danny._

"Let me tell you, it was the craziest battle… and because of that we had a lot of power," said Danny, "Then, we get to the Royal Nine and Eddie lost his powers."

_(Poké Rangers Overtech Overdrive Chapter 48: Good as Gold)_

_Eddie was running across the field in the waterfall, morphed as a lot of Junkheads were coming up to attack him. He tripped causing to land on the ground. He then got up and ran across the grassy field in the misty trees. He wanted to know why they were after him. He ran and smacked into a monster with golden armor. It was a Golden Tyranitar with huge blades coming out of his hands and he wore black jeans that looked like Logan's jeans from the X-Men._

_"Who are you?" asked Eddie._

_"I'm Tyrantis of the Royal Nine," he yelled._

_Eddie went to punch him, but he suddenly began to glow in a gold aura as he punched him in his regular clothes. Eddie gasped to see that he was glowing back to the Gold Ranger. Tyrantis pushed him down as he landed on the dirt. Eddie went to run, when suddenly the Mecha Fighters were shooting Eddie down like he was a Stantler._

_"I can't call my friends because of this morphing problem," said Eddie to himself, "What can I do?"_

_Suddenly, he yelled as he fell into the waterfall. He was screaming as the winds picked up causing him to impact with the water. Tyrantis laughed as Eddie was trying to survive on his own._

"We defeated Tyratntis…," said Danny, "But, during our war, Baronaw was destroyed by Iron Paladin, his bodyguard. They overthrew the empire and used whatever means necessary. It took the seven of us to destroy the Machine Fortress."

_(Poké Rangers Overtech Overdrive: The Crystal Heroes of Love Part 2)_

_The rangers nodded when suddenly, the black sky appeared. Mechagigas turned and laughed as an orange beam formed from his chest. It shot right through all five mecha. The rangers held on as the Overtech Megazord landed on the ground._

_"No matter what you can do, I will be the strongest. I am the creator, the beginning and the end," he said._

_"Then," said Danny, "We'll end your empire for you, let's keep going!"_

_Suddenly, the mecha all began to glow. The rangers looked up in the sky to see the red pyramid, the green Bayleef with the yellow Electivire next to it and on the other side was the pink Jynx and the blue Whiscash._

_"The Overtech Pyramid," said Tetrahedron._

_"It must have been activated somehow," said Danny._

_"Maybe, it sensed we needed the help," said Amii._

_Tetrahedron walked to the Overtech Megazord, "Take out the Overtech Crown Sword."_

_Suddenly, the Overtech Crown Sword was out and the battle helmet turned back into the original helmet. The Magmar Battle zord touched one shoulder while the Queen Titan Megazord touched the other shoulder. Then the Gold Groudon touched the Queen Titan and Tetrahedron touched the Magmar Battle Zord. The Phoenix Battlizer in Danny's body also began to glow as it charged up. The rangers then felt the power of Overdrive come as the whole Megazord began to go on fire with green, blue, yellow, and pink flames with the red aura surrounding the sword._

_Mechagigas laughed, "Come on."_

_He launched all the attacks and as a result the attacks were reflected back at him. He reflected them back, but the power of the Overtech Pyramid reflected them back. Mechagigas felt his own weapons hit him._

_"This can't happen to me," he said. He launched a crimson lightning bolt at the Overtech Megazord, who stepped out of the pyramid with the crimson crown sword._

_"Overtech Crown Sword," said Danny, "Ultimate Crown Crash!"_

_The flames powered up the crown sword and in one slash, Mechagigas felt a huge line of damage as he fell down and exploded into a million pieces. The rangers cheered as the Machine Fortress has reached its end._

* * *

"However, even with the powerful machines gone, we were going to go on our one last adventure as rangers. The Reckless Riders, known for destroying galaxies, wanted to make a universal highway to blow up the sun so that way they can have their own world of anarchy. Pegasus, a creature who lost his home, gave us the power of Car Magic, a power that brought the next chapter of our Poké Rangers Hoenn history… Poké Rangers Turbo."

* * *

_"Shift Into Turbo!"_

_Danny struck the key and his morpher began to glow red. Danny felt a Blaziken/Race Car come through him. Danny had the same suit like the blue ranger suit, but it was red and the yellow patch had a 1. The helmet was a Blaziken helmet with mouthpiece and headlights._

_"Blaze like the wind! Red Turbo Ranger!"_

_Suddenly, a Gyarados/RV came through him as he wore a blue racing uniform. He had a silver belt with a white holder that carried a red blaster. He had white boots and white gloves with black rims and there were two yellow squares above the stomach; one square around the neck and one right under it. He had two white stripes across his upper arms. He had two yellow triangles; one on each shoulder. On his left shoulder had the number 2 on it and he had a 'T' on the right shoulder. His helmet was blue with a Gyarados as the visor with headlights and a silver mouthpiece._

_"Racing across the waves, Blue Turbo Ranger!"_

_Jack struck they key and his morpher began to glow green. Jack felt a Tyranitar/Truck go right through him. He wore the green version of the suit with a number 3 on the patch and his helmet was a Tyranitar with headlights._

_"Flooring the ground, Green Turbo Ranger!"_

_Amii struck the key and her morpher began to glow yellow. Amii felt a huge Raichu/Minivan go right through her. She wore the yellow version of the three and she had a number 4 on the patch. She had a skirt as an attachment with a Raichu helmet with headlights._

_"Lightning Blitz, Yellow Turbo Ranger!"_

_Jenna struck the key and her morpher began to glow pink. Jenna felt a huge Pidgeotto/sports car go right through her. She wore the pink version of the four and she had a number 5 on the patch with a skirt. She also had a Pidgeotto with headlights._

_"Chasing the Wind, Pink Turbo Ranger!"_

_The five Turbo Rangers looked at Mightarow and he gasped. Mika and Derik looked at them in awe._

_"Protecting People, Pokemon, and Traffic is what we do best, Poke Rangers Turbo!"_

* * *

"We destroyed a lot of the Reckless Rider beasts," said Danny, "Even though they had the wackiest, craziest and dumbest schemes. However, because of the Sinnoh League, I learned that I couldn't play superhero forever. So, Jack, Jenna, and Amii decided that we would get replacements… and we found awesome ones: Tara, Darren, Angela, and Violet were our replacements for the Turbo Rangers. We even had Spencer, who was the Gold Ranger and an annoying police officer."

* * *

_(Poké Rangers Turbo Chapter 25: Rider Rage)_

_"It's time to show this rider who we are," said Tara, "Turbine Laser!"_

_A black background appeared between Cat-O-Phone and the Turbo Rangers. The Turbo Rangers began to glow, morphing into their uniforms. The Turbine Laser began to materialize in blue light._

_"Cannon Mode!" yelled Tara._

_The Turbine Laser folded into a powerful cannon. The Turbo Rangers stood around it with Tara behind with the trigger. A red like targeting scanner appeared. Cat-O-Phone was locked. She pressed the red button on top._

_"FIRE!"_

_A red laser came out of the Turbine Laser. The Turbine Laser slaughtered the powerful monster. It raised his hand as he fell down and exploded into a million pieces._

* * *

"In addition to battling, the new rangers met us in stopping a catastrophic event that occurred at Citadark Isle in the Orre Region. Oh and apparently the head of the Reckless Riders decided to run our base over. Here's some footage," said Danny.

* * *

_(Poké Rangers Turbo: Chapter 49- The Finish Line Part 2)_

_"King Speed called the infantry," said Magbomb, "This is how we destroyed your planet."_

_Pegasus turned to him, "You mean?"_

_"Yes, they are going to run this Command Center over," said Magbomb. Barabas nodded in agreement. The six rangers turned around as they saw more of them approach._

_"I've got to raise the shields," said Claydol, pressing the button. The shields began to activate around the area. Pegasus turned to Matt, "Matt, remember that Claydol stored other weapons than just the Turbo ones. Are they there?"_

_"Yeah, and they are fully charged and ready to go," said Matt._

_Matt nodded as he pressed a red button. Inside, the following weapons appeared: the Mighty Morphin' Blade Blasters, the Overtech Blasters, and more Auto Blasters. Each ranger was equipped with the three weapons. Spencer turned toward Princess Deta. Magbomb was testing his flames and Barabas took out his sword, sharpening it._

_"You better get underground with the other guys from your planet. It's the safest place," he said, "Hurry."_

_Pegasus turned around. Deta looked at him, "You're not going?"_

_Pegasus looked at her and then turned toward the table, "I've got to stay. I need to protect this place. I was unable to do that before. I need to be brave and help the other rangers. I hope you understand."_

_Deta smiled as she started to tear up. She hugged Pegasus, "Be careful."_

_Pegasus nodded as he hugged her. He looked at her straight in the face, "I will be. Now get to a safer place. Quickly!"_

_Deta nodded as she ran down the stairs into the safe house. She swung the door and locked it tightly._

_The other rangers turned around as they saw Ronnie looking at them on the Television screen. The riders suddenly stopped on the screen. Ronnie started laughing as he walked in front of the army._

_"Rangers, we're going to smash this Command Center to pieces if you don't surrender," yelled Ronnie._

_"I have one thing to say to you," said Tara on the intercom, "Eat shit!"_

_The Turbo Rangers looked at each other, astonished at what she said. They never expected Tara to say something that vulgar. Tara, however, was not going to give up. She activated the shielded turrets that surrounded the base._

_"Open fire," said Tara, pressing all of the weapon buttons, "Give them hell!"_

_Millions of yellow beams came out of the turrets, damaging some of the vehicles and a couple of tanks. Sounds of explosions occurred. A lot of Guzzlers were screaming as the ground was being blown up like machine gun bullets making holes in the ground. The Legendary Cars were driving on either side, shooting them down. The remaining Guzzlers threw an electric net around the two cars. A blue electrical beam came through the net, disabling the controls._

_"Oh my god," said Tara._

_"Not good," said Matt._

_"Well," said Darren, "At least we had an advantage."_

_"Then, how come one of the tanks is targeting us?" asked Angela._

_The others turned to each other as they saw the tank firing at the top of the mountain._

_One of the tanks, started to shoot rockets at the base. The rockets pierced the top of the mountain. Rumbling occurred as the rangers fell backwards with Claydol and Pegasus next to them. Barabas and Magbomb started screaming as they thought they were in a major earthquake. Rocks came down from the ceiling, landing on the rocky floor. The rangers turned to each other as they looked around. They saw some of the Guzzlers run toward the base and they were heading south._

_"Phew," said Tara, sighing in relief, "They're leaving."_

_"Not for long," said Pegasus, looking at the TV with curiosity, "Zooming in on a different camera."_

_The rangers turned around as they saw the entrance to the auto shop. Barabas looked at it as he saw the Guzzlers surrounding the area._

_"Why do you have an auto shop?" asked Magbomb._

_"Well, it's where we do our part time jobs when we're not battling," said Darren._

_Magbomb nodded, "Do you have a back door?"_

_The rangers nodded. Then, Matt's head jolted upward toward Magbomb. Instantly, he turned to Tara. Tara turned around, "What?"_

_"You DID lock the auto shop downstairs? Didn't you?" asked Matt, with his arms across his chest._

_"On second thought…," said Tara, putting her finger on her chin, "Hmm…"_

_Suddenly, there was a sound of thumping on the doors. The Turbo Rangers looked at each other and then at Tara._

_"I didn't," said Tara. She sighed as the rangers headed toward the back door._

_Tara gasped as they walked down the stairs toward the front entrance. Guzzlers were banging on the doors, thinking it was locked. Quickly, Tara slid down the stairs and went to the front entrance. She turned the lock on the door and pressed a couple of buttons, closing off the section. The Guzzlers, however, threw a grenade right before it happened. It crashed through a window and landed next to a car. The rangers yelled as an explosion occurred in the shop, making a huge hole between the shield and the auto shop. Flames occurred all over the place as the Guzzlers busted inside._

_"CLAYDOL!" screamed Tara as she was holding the communicator in her right hand, "The base has been breached! Keep those shields up or we will have a huge problem!"_

_The Turbo Rangers fended them off using the Auto Blasters. However, more kept coming along._

_"Let's head back upstairs and seal the doors," said Matt, "NOW!"_

_Suddenly, another tank blast occurred. Rocks and debris kept falling from the sky, landing on the ground. The rangers yelled as they headed up the stairs, hanging on for dear life. The blast caused the roof to shake with some dirt coming down from the top. The Turbo Rangers ran up the stairs and shut the door. Barabas and Magbomb pressed a red button to fire more turrets. Claydol and Pegasus turned to see some of the turrets started firing at the vehicles._

_Most of them were destroyed, but the tanks were hard to defeat. The tanks rammed into the shields. Claydol looked to see that the shields were failing._

_"We may have company any minute," said Claydol._

_Tara nodded as she was the last one up. She closed the door and locked it._

_"We know," said Tara, "Big time!"_

_The alarm went off, signaling intruders. The rangers then heard some giggling from behind. There was an explosion in the control room, which smacked the lights off. The door opened and the Guzzlers started piling inside. Quickly, the Turbo Rangers started fighting the army of Guzzlers. Tara and the others started shooting the side arms. Red, blue, and yellow lasers came out of each one. However, they overheated. She was kicked in the face and she landed on the control systems._

* * *

"Of course… they destroyed King Speed… after sacrificing the Rescue Megazord and the Turbo Megazord," said Danny, "And that was how the first five seasons were in Hoenn. Then, things went crazy…"

"Crazy?" asked JT.

"I don't know… how crazier can they get? Between an evil witch, machines and a motorcycle gang… what could be worse?" asked Lee.

"One word: viruses," said Danny, "Specifically, the Neji Virus. It was a computer virus that infected the whole world. Tara, Darren, and Angela meet up with two new guys, Ray and Felix. Together, the five of them head to Mossdeep Island, where they become the Poké Rangers in Space."

* * *

_(Poké Rangers In Space Chapter 1: From Out of Nowhere Part 1)_

_"Install, Poke Rangers!" yelled Felix._

_(Transformation Scene)_

_Felix put his arms down and he began to glow red. His digital suit appeared. He was turning around in a 360 degree turn counterclockwise with the statistics on the screens. A green bar began to appear with a yellow line coming across. The bar flashed red and it said, "MORPHING COMPLETE." Felix was dressed in a red suit with a yellow stripe that covered his shoulder blades. He had a white strip across his chest with blue, yellow, red, pink, and black on it. He had red on top and red below the belt. He had white gloves with red arms. He had red legs with white boots and had a white belt with a golden rectangle in the middle that had a triangle engraved in the middle. He had a blue blaster on the left hand side. His helmet was a Magmar helmet with a black screen on top. A fire insignia appeared on the screen._

_"Red Space Ranger!" yelled Felix._

_Darren put his arms down and began to go black. His digital suit appeared as he went in a 360 degree turn. The green box appeared with a yellow bar going across. The bar flashed purple and it said, "MORPHING COMPLETE." He wore the black version of what Felix wore. His helmet however was a helmet of a Honchkrow. On the black screen, a dark type symbol appeared._

_"Black Space Ranger!" yelled Darren._

_Ray put his arms down and began to glow blue. He did the same thing as the other two. The green bar flashed blue and said, "MORPHING COMPLETE!" The helmet was different. His helmet was in the shape of a Lapras's head. On the black screen, there was a water type symbol._

_"Blue Space Ranger!" yelled Ray._

_Tara put her arms down and she began to glow pink. As the other three, the green bar flashed pink and it said, "MORPHING COMPLETE!" She wore the pink version of the other three and she has a skirt. Her helmet was in the shape of a Xatu. A psychic symbol appeared on the black screen._

_"Pink Space Ranger!" yelled Tara._

_Angela put her arms down and began to glow yellow. Like the other four, the green bar flashed yellow and it said, "MORPHING COMPLETE!" She wore the yellow version of the other four with a skirt. Her helmet was the shape of a Magnezone. An electric symbol appeared on her screen._

_"Yellow Space Ranger!" yelled Angela._

_"Poke Rangers in Space!" yelled the rangers._

_(Poké Rangers in Space Chapter 2: From Out of Nowhere Part 2)_

_The Neji Virus kept firing, but there were blue holes, reflecting the attack. The Kyogre's head began to flip toward the front. The tail and the bottom half stretched downward. The tail transformed into two feet as it split in half. The fins of Kyogre folded down, making the arms of the Megazord. The shuttle transformed into the head of the Megazord, heading toward the ship._

_"Starship Fusion! Install, Astro Megazord!" said Dr. Shinya._

_The shuttle head attached to the Megazord. The yellow lights appeared and the rangers looked at each other as they saw that the ship from PNET was their Megazord._

_"This is awesome!" said Angela, "Now, let's finish them."_

_"Astro Megazord Saber!" yelled Felix._

_A yellow sword materialized into thin air. It was a silver blade with a golden Poke Ball attached to a black hilt. The engines boosted as the rangers headed toward the silver ship._

_"Astro Megazord Saber! Digital Deletion!" yelled the rangers._

_The sword supercharged and it crashed on to the starship. Inside, the virus generals were yelling as debris was falling from the ground. They disappeared as the ship exploded into a million pieces._

_"All right!" said the rangers._

* * *

"The rangers battled viruses… had new zords. However, they needed one more member. Claese, the Silver Space Ranger, who also worked for PNET."

* * *

**_(Poké Rangers in Space: Chapter 24- Survival of the Silver Part 1)_**

**_2-8-5-0_**

_Clease chuckled, "Digitizer, Install!"_

_Pressing the green 'SEND' button on his cell phone, he held it straight out in front of him. The word 'INSTALL' appeared in red letters. The cell phone began to glow silver and gold as his body was surrounded by silver and gold light. He put his arms down and in a flash of silver light, his digital suit appeared doing a 360 degree turn with a green bar with a yellow light going across. It then began to flash silver, saying _**_MORPHING COMPLETE._**

_Clease was donning the silver version of what the other rangers wore. However, it was quite different than the other ranger suits. He had a golden strip across his chest with five green squares across it. He had golden stripes across the shoulder blades instead of the white ones. He also had gold trim on his gloves and boots. Next, his belt was also gold with no sidearm. And finally, his helmet looked like the head of a Sandslash with a ground element crest on its forehead. It lit up as he looked at the two of them._

_"Sand Blaster: Hyper Mode!"_

_As he went to dash toward him, Tasaurus turned as he saw fifty silver bullets impale his body. He yelled as blue sparks came out as Clease got closer to him._

_"The finisher: Sand Blaster: Metallic Deletion!" yelled Clease._

_The blade came up from the blaster and in one slice, Tasaurus yelled as he began to explode. While all of that was happening, Clease landed on the ground. A flash of silver engulfed him as his digital suit disappeared. He turned around and chuckled, "So long, virus."_

* * *

"With him, they managed to defeat some of the forces. Felix and the others also had to deal with their own evil rangers and together, they destroyed the Neji Virus… however, with a great cost," said Danny, "Felix's siblings were his villains the whole time. His brother, Jou, was killed in action trying to eliminate the whole world."

Amii pressed a button, "And after that, that was the end of the five year war… the Battle of Slateport was the battle where every force revived and we came back to destroy it all."

"So," said Alex, "Then, what about the other rangers? Bandstand? Samurai? Heaven Force?"

"Those rangers," said Amii, "Are considered individual wars of themselves. They are a part of the Hoenn Rangers saga, but it wasn't a transitional thing like what you saw."

"So… let's see what happened with Bandstand," said Lee.

"Bandstand…," said Lee, "We have had a rock group become Poké Rangers?"

Amii nodded, "Yup."

"So," said Danny, looking at the camera, "Beck, Cam, Josh, Sandra, and Fiona form the Poké Rangers Bandstand. They were formerly known as Rangerz, a group of band members that got their name after the Poké Rangers became popular. A metal band known as Scream wanted to be known for their worldwide fame. However, to compete with them, the three band members find a meteorite which transforms them into monsters and they planned to destroy the planet."

* * *

_(Cue Battle Footage- Bandstand: Chapter 50- The Final Countdown Part 1)_

_As the Roadsters appeared, the rangers took out their Notation Sabers and began battling. Beck punched two of the Roadsters in the stomach and then sliced them across the stomach with his Notation Saber. As he jumped up, the saber came down on to his stomach. He then swept his foot toward the Roadster, causing them to land on the ground. He then began to charge his Notation Saber._

_"Notation Saber!" he said. His saber began to glow bright red, "Rhythm Strike!"_

_As he struck the ground, a red blade came from the crack in the ground and it sliced the Roadsters coming his way. The Roadsters landed on the ground._

_Next, Cam blocked two of the Roadsters' attack. He sliced two of them across the face and kicked one of them on the ground. He punched two more in the face and then threw one of them on the ground. He then jumped up and kicked two of them in the stomach. He then jumped up with his Notation Saber and sliced two more in the stomach. He kicked two of them in the face as he landed on the ground._

_"Notation Saber, Pitch Perfect!"_

_His saber began to glow black and a beam that came out of his sword, caused a massive explosion. The Roadsters fell on the ground, feeling the excruciating pain._

_After that, Sandra punched one of them in the stomach and threw her whole body at the three Roadsters. She sliced two of them across in the stomach and then slammed one of them into the wall. She withdrew her Notation Saber as it began to glow green._

_"Notation Saber, Serenade Wave!"_

_A wave of green energy hit the Roadsters. The Roadsters were spinning around and landing on the ground. She twirled around and then kicked two of them in the face. The Roadsters flew toward the building foundations, landing on the ground. Sandra laughed as she turned around looking at the damage, "That's the end for you."_

_Josh jumped up as he kicked two of them square in the face. He then jumped up and threw a punch at one of the Roadsters. He then kicked another Roadster in the stomach and threw one of them in the rock wall. He then struck out his Notation Saber._

_"Time for a beautiful melody," said Josh, "Notation Saber, Chimes of Glory!"_

_A blue wave of chime sounds came from his saber, causing the Roadsters to fall on the ground._

_Fiona flipped across the line of soldiers coming toward her. As she cut each one after flipping across, her yellow blade began to cut into the chest cavity of the Roadster in front of her. She then jumped up and kicked two of them in the face._

_"Sonic Bash!"_

_A blast of yellow energy knocked the Roadsters out. While that was going on, Violet and Owen took out their Serene Blaster and Double Bass Shooter, pulling the trigger. Blasts of energy shot the Roadsters as it cleared the path for them. The rangers were running toward the base of the mountain._

_"Weapons!" said Beck._

_As they got to the base of the mountain, they noticed a massive steel door._

_"Great," said Beck, "That's not good."_

_"How the hell do we get up there?" asked Violet._

_"Simple… we blow the door open and make ourselves known," said Beck, "Ultra Bandstand Bazooka!"_

_The Guitar Blaster's handle levitated upward and the Bass Shooter's handle also levitated. Connected by both weapons was the Vocal Megaphone. The Chime Daggers were placed on either side of the blaster and the sword was placed on top. Beck's Metronome Morpher was placed on top of the Megaphone. Beck put the Signal Cannon on the necks of the Bass Shooter and the Guitar Blaster. A scope appeared on top with the rangers holding the bazooka. Next, the Serene Blaster connected to the bottom of the Signal Bandstand Bazooka. The Double Bass Shooter's handle levitated upward to combine with the Guitar Blaster. The seven rangers held them together. Also, with there was a golden place holder._

_"Ultra Bandstand Bazooka!"_

* * *

"They were however helped by former ranger, Violet Skycloud and Owen, the long lost band member. Together, the seven rangers fought against Scream, destroying Metallica."

"Awesome," said JT, looking at the others, "That was cool."

Alex looked at JT, "JT, how are musicians going to help find Danny?"

JT raised an eyebrow, "Yeah…"

"How about Samurai?" asked Lee.

"After Scream, there was a lot of creatures known as the Fallen, a group of underground warriors known for raising the Sangre River and causing the world to overflow. Apparently, they were sealed centuries ago by five samurai. Together, the five samurai passed their techniques down from generation to generation. It went to the Gym Leaders and then the five warriors who participated in the Hoenn League: Henry, Turner, Leona, Jordan, and Melody."

* * *

_(Poké Rangers Samurai: Chapter 1- Challenge of the Five Samurai)_

_"Perfect," said Charmeus, releasing flames from his saber. The flames started burning people as well as killing them. He then turned toward a little Togepi. As he went to cut, Togepi started screaming. However, he heard a car stop above them. Looking up the stairs, he gasped as he saw white flags with the golden samurai symbol, "It can't be."_

_He then watched as the banner disappeared to reveal the samurai from left to right: Leona, Jordan, Henry, Turner, and Melody. They were also wearing kimonos: one pink, one green, one red, one blue, and one yellow. Henry turned toward the creature, "That's enough."_

_"No… are you?" asked Charmeus, "The next generation of the Elite Samurai?"_

_Henry nodded, "We're not just any samurai, we are Poké Rangers Samurai."_

_The samurai nodded as they took out their Samuraizers, "Samuraizers!"_

_Stretching them out, the Samuraizers automatically turned into red pens with black brushes that are tipped. They then brought the Samuraizers across toward their left shoulder, "Let's Samuraize!"_

_Immediately, they began drawing Japanese symbols: __火__(Fire) __水__(Water) __心__(Mind) __風__(Wind) __雷__(Thunder). They then brushed the symbols to the other side causing the symbols to face them and pressed a button on their phones._

_Instantly, a red background surrounded Henry. Next, fire symbols surrounded Henry as his ranger suit appeared. A stream of fire appeared on his left side, revealing his Samurai Saber. Next the fire symbol appeared on his face as his helmet appeared last._

_Next, a blue background surrounded Turner. Water symbols appeared and surrounded Turner, revealing his ranger suit, which was the blue version of Henry's ranger suit. A stream of water appeared at his left side, revealing his Samurai Saber. Next the water symbol appeared on his face as his helmet appeared. It was shaped like a Kingdra's head._

_Third, a pink background surrounded Leona. Mind symbols appeared, surrounding Leona. Leona was dressed in a ranger suit, which was pink. It also had a skirt. A stream of cosmic energy appeared at her left side, revealing a Samurai Saber. Next, the mind symbol appeared on her face, revealing her helmet. It was a Solrock-based helmet._

_Then, a green background surrounded Jordan. Wind symbols appeared, surrounding Jordan. Jordan was dressed in a green ranger suit, which was similar to Turner and Henry's. A stream of green wind appeared at his left side, revealing a Samurai Saber. Next, the wind symbol appeared on his face, revealing his helmet. It was a Tropius helmet._

_Finally, a yellow background surrounded Melody. Thunder symbols appeared surrounding Melody. Melody was dressed in a yellow ranger suit with a skirt similar to Leona's. A thunderbolt came down the left side, revealing her Samurai Saber. Next, the thunder symbol appeared on her face, revealing a helmet. It was a Manectric helmet._

_"Artillery Disk, set!"_

_Placing the black disk into the hilt of the sabers, the rangers struck their poses._

_"Red Samurai Ranger, ready!"_

_"Blue Samurai Ranger, ready!"_

_"Pink Samurai Ranger, ready!"_

_"Green Samurai Ranger, ready!"_

_"Yellow Samurai Ranger, ready!"_

_"Poké Rangers Samurai!" yelled Henry, "Rangers Together…"_

_The rangers did a little envelop of their swords and struck a final pose, "Samurai Forever."_

"Samurai Rangers got powers from the Gym Leaders?" asked Alex.

"Yep," said Amii, "The gym leaders are very supportive of the Poké Rangers and even the champions of the Hoenn League. Specifically, one in particular joined their team as the Gold Ranger… oh and we had another Red Ranger too."

"Wait a minute, two Red Rangers?" asked Alex.

"Keep watching," said Amii.

* * *

"The rangers used the powers from the following gyms: Lavaridge, Sootopolis, Mossdeep, Fortree and Mauville City. In addition, they used powers from the Rustboro, Dewford, and Petalburg City Gyms as well. However… there was someone who came just in time to help: Adam Lambert," said Danny, raising an eyebrow.

* * *

_(Poké Rangers Samurai: Chapter 17- Enter the Sixth Samurai)_

_"Well," said Adam, "It's nice to meet you, Fallen Commander Spiritshade."_

_"Adam," said Jordan, "Get out of here. This isn't a Pokémon battle!"_

_Adam turned to Jordan and then the other rangers. He then started laughing, "Well, the Hoenn League champ has some secrets up his sleeve. When I meant 'Coming Soon… the Sixth Samurai', I really mean it. So, shut up and watch!"_

_"What do you mean?" asked Henry._

_Adam shook his head as he reached into his pocket. A golden iPhone appeared as he stretched it out, "iSamuraizer!"_

_He pressed the black button on the phone and there were a couple of options on the screen. It was presented in gold buttons with black lighting. One said "Applications", the other option was "Phone Call" and the other option was "Morph". As he pressed the morph button, a golden aura surrounded the phone._

_"Elite Power!"_

_Suddenly, a __光__(light) symbol magically appeared from his iSamuraizer. Pressing the 'OK' button on the iSamuraizer, a golden glow surrounded him._

_Adam was surrounded by a golden background. He was then dressed in a black hakama with a golden skirt for the bottom half. Light symbols surrounded Adam as a golden aura surrounded him, transforming into his suit. It was the same design like the rangers, except that instead of black armor on his arms and legs, they were blue. He had blue lines instead of black across the chest with golden armor. He also had a silver belt instead of a golden belt. He had golden boots and gloves. Behind him, he had a teal-like blade behind his back. Finally, the light symbol appeared on Adam's face. A Crawdaunt-like helmet appeared._

_The rangers stood there with priceless looks as Adam stood there, laughing._

_"Gold Samurai Ranger, ready! I am the sixth ranger of the Poké Rangers Samurai, the Light Warrior… chosen by the Elite Four to help the warriors take on the Fallen!" said Adam._

* * *

"He was a fine addition to the team and the rangers managed to defeat all of the Fallen… However, Henry's leadership was in jeopardy when Alice, the real leader of the Samurai Rangers came to help."

* * *

_(Poké Rangers Samurai: Chapter 45- Samurai Kagemusha)_

_"As you guys know, the Samurai War was about 500-700 years ago. When Sangrexa appeared on the face of the planet, the five Samurai Rangers were formed in order to counterattack him. The powers were passed on to the Gym Leaders… including me. Flannery and I learned about the history of the Samurai Rangers. Flannery brought me in because of the fact that I had greater attack skill, and good use of judgment. So, Henry and I were training together. That's why Henry knows a lot about the moves. But, because Henry wasn't capable of being a leader due to his comic books and playing hero, Flannery suggested that I would be the leader. However, we had a spy for the Pokémon League appear… or at least a historian," said Alice._

_"Earl?" asked Leona, adding everything up in her head._

_Alice nodded, "Earl is a fisherman and historian of the Sangre Empire and Hoenn's history. When Earl told me that Sangrexa would be coming for me because of the sealing power that sealed Sangrexa, Flannery had no choice but to ask Henry to step into my place while I went into hiding. I changed my name, never competed in the Hoenn League tournament. I stayed in Fallarbor Town for a good while being known as Grace. I watched all of your battles… when I realized that Sangrexa was back after you defeated a majority of the Fallen Commanders, it was time for me to come over here and finish the job," exclaimed Alice, "I hope I was able to answer most of your questions."_

* * *

"The rangers, with Alice's help, destroyed Sangrexa and the Fallen fell down to nothing," said Danny.

"Nice!" said JT, "Well, at least these guys were one of the good ones."

"Yeah," said Alex, "So, any more ranger history?"

Amii looked at him, "Actually, yes. Heaven Force."

"Heaven Force?" asked Lee, in shock.

"Yeah," said Amii.

"From what I heard, they were like angelic beings from the sky," said Lee.

"Rayquazian Warriors," said Amii.

"Same thing in my book," said Lee, rolling her eyes.

Pressing the button, the rangers were looking at the screen.

"So, after the Fallen fell, there were three empires: an empire of aliens, an empire of Mariah's allies, and the descendants of the Machine Fortress. Each empire had a motive to take the world over in some way. They were led by a warrior known as Thunlantor, who was undercover, trying to prophesize Earth's fall. Fiona summons six Rayquazian Warriors: Greg, Aria, Troy, Cloud, Mathius and Rich to become the Poké Rangers Heaven Force. Using Invocation Cards, or as I call them, Power Cards, they were able to seal attacks," said Danny, "In addition, there was also Darien, a Cobalion warrior, and Rayquaza's best friend. Together, the seven of them defeated Thunlantor. I don't have footage for that… because I forgot, but here's a picture," said Danny.

He opened his drawer and picked up a photo. The rangers nodded in response to that. He sighed as he looked at the camera.

"Now, you know about my life and the history of the Poké Rangers. The war still goes on and the legacy continues… if my life is on the line," said Danny, showing another photo. The rangers were in shock as they saw themselves in the photo, "Alex, JT and Lee are the ones to contact."

"We owe him," said Alex.

"Yeah," said JT, "He trusts him."

Lee nodded, "We owe him our lives."

Amii smiled as she took a deep breath, "I'm happy that you guys finally decided to work together."

Alex grinned, "Well, if he was taken by Tyrantus… we might as well come up with a plan."

* * *

Meanwhile…

Danny was struggling as he tried to break free. Terrordactyl raised his hand and slapped his face. Danny yelled as he landed on the chair that he was tied to. Terrordactyl grabbed him by the neck.

"Veteran Ranger… you are so weak," he said, kicking him in the stomach. Danny yelled as he landed on the ground. Looking up, Terrordactyl went to lift his foot and smash his foot on Danny's face.

"Hold it!"

He turned around as Tyrantus looked at him, "Smashing his body won't help us. However, we do have the fossil ready…"

"Fossil?" asked Danny.

"Yep. We have the same technology to draw power from the fossils that the other three rangers have, remember?"

Danny looked at him, "Not again."

Tyrantus laughed as he stretched his hand. The fossil was black with a turtle shell engraved on it.

"I found the Pre-Earth Cover Fossil… and now you will tell me how to use it," said Danny.

Danny looked at him, "If that's the same thing as the other three, do you really think I'm going to give you the answers?"

"Oh, I think you will," said Tyrantus, laughing. Danny looked up at the ceiling as Tyrantus raised the black fossil in the sky, "I will have my own Poké Ranger!"

* * *

**Next Chapter:**

**Alex: Danny, we found you!**

**Tyrantus: Make sure they don't get away! **

**Lee: Let's finish them off…**

**Aurora: Aren't you a little old?**

**Danny: I'm only 24 years old. Don't mess with a veteran…**

**Poké Rangers Dino Thunder Chapter 8: Back in Black**

**Terrordactyl: The Dino Rangers are now a 4 person team? This is going to be interesting.**

* * *

A/N: So… yeah, that was fun to write. Not really. Trying to find pieces of story text to throw in was long enough as it is. So, here… next chapter will be a lot shorter. It will be cut in half. Hence, why no theme song in chapter today.

Plus, I'm having a new poll on Poké Rangers if I should write another region spin-off.


	8. Back in Black

A/N: Here is Chapter 8! Finally!

* * *

_Last time on Poké Rangers Dino Thunder…_

_Alex, JT, and Lee discover the three Dino Fossils, transforming them into the Dino Thunder Rangers. They faced some of the Volinoid Beasts that Tyrantus has sent. Finally, Danny was captured by Tyrantus's forces. The rangers discover that Danny is a Poké Ranger and they learn about the past rangers. However, what does the Cover Fossil entail for Danny? Find out next chapter!_

* * *

Alex, JT, Lee, and Amii were sitting down in Dino Ops. Alex sighed as he took out a black dry erase marker and a white board. He walked over toward the white board, "So, while Lee was singing her recital song, Danny was captured outside the Slateport University Recital Hall."

He drew a building and then a black arrow on the board, "Somehow, he was captured and disappeared."

"It was almost exactly like how I was captured and thrown into his lair. It's a portal that just zaps you," said Lee.

JT looked at him, "Well, we can't just rip a dimension hole into thin air."

Lee looked at him, "But, I'm sure we can locate one if a portal pops up in the area."

"How?" asked Alex.

"We just got to wait," said Lee.

Alex looked at them, "There's a better way."

Amii nodded, "Yeah. Like finding out where the portal was."

JT scratched his chin, "Wait a minute, what if there was residue from the portal? Or at least an energy signature?"

"Energy signature?" asked Alex.

"It could still be dormant," said JT.

Alex blinked for a few seconds. He then pushed his chair back and stood up, "Then what are we doing sitting around here?"

* * *

_(Poké Rangers logo appears… a foot of a Tyrantrum smashes the logo as a desert appears… the Poké Rangers Dino Thunder logo appears)_

_**Alex: Poké Rangers**_

_**All: Dino Thunder!**_

_(Season logo appears with Tyrantrum on top)_

_**Poké Rangers Roar!**_

_(Alex, JT, and Lee walk in the city at night)_

_**There's a light in the distance**_

_(Alex takes the football in hand and charges toward the enzone)_

_**See them coming closer**_

_(Two red lines appear above and below. Alex appears on one side while the Red Ranger appears on the other. "Alex Jenkovich- Red Dino Ranger created by Blazin' Saddles")_

_**With the force of ages**_

_(JT opens his laptop and begins playing video games)_

_**Centuries gone by**_

_(Two blue lines appear above and below. JT appears on one side while the Blue Ranger appears on the other. "JT Glover- Blue Dino Ranger created by NashWalker")_

_**Protectors of the right**_

_(Lee creates a song with her guitar as well and then turns to the other two guys bickering)_

_**Defenders sworn to fight**_

_(Two yellow lines appear above and below. Lee appears on one side while the Yellow Ranger appears on the other. "Amelie "Lee" Goodwin- Yellow Dino Ranger created by SSJ2 PikaFlash)_

_(Rangers take out their morphers and transform. Shots of them transforming)_

_**Dino Rangers roar!**_

_(Dino Rangers pose)_

_**Poké Rangers score!**_

_(Danny Dragonfly morphs out of his suit. "Danny Dragonfly- created by Daniel the Dragonfly)_

_(Scenes of Tyrantus, Aurora, and Terrordactyl appear)_

_**Save us from the evil forces! Win! (Poké Rangers Dino Thunder)**_

_(Amii looks at Danny and rolls her eyes)_

_(Dino Thunder Megazord is formed)_

_**Dino Rangers win!**_

_(Alex bites a Tydrone, JT uses super strength and Lee screams)_

_**Pokémon within!**_

_(The three Dino Zords charge forward)_

_(Rangers use their weapons and form the Rampage Blaster)_

_**Victory is ours forever more!**_

_(Season logo appears with the three rangers unmorphed. Adapted from © 2003-2004 Bakuryu Sentai Abaranger and © 2004-2005 Power Rangers DinoThunder. Do not own)_

_(© 2014 Blaze Productions)_

* * *

**Chapter 8: Back in Black**

Danny looked at Tyrantus. He was so serious. Tyrantus was grinning from ear to ear as he placed the Cover Fossil on a silver platform. He smiled as there was a black laser gun hanging from the sky, aiming towards Danny.

"You won't get away with this," said Danny.

"Oh, Danny. I was just getting started!" said Tyrantus, "Once Princess Aurora and Terrordactyl come back with the proper material, we will get started. You will be… evil again."

"Over my dead body," said Danny, laughing, "I was already turned evil once and the spell was broken. I also have friends and they will come for me."

"Your pupils won't save you," said Tyrantus, "They could never find this area."

"Oh, they are pretty smart," said Danny, raising an eyebrow, "They might be my rangers but if they can destroy four of your Volinoids, they can easily find me."

"They better not," said Tyrantus, "I will make sure they don't. Aurora, Terrordactyl!"

Aurora and Terrordactyl nodded as they looked at Tyrantus. Tyrantus walked toward them, "Make sure our evidence of our portals is wiped clean. Bring the Tydrones and Cranidrones with you!"

"Right!" said Aurora.

"Agreed!" said Terrordactyl.

* * *

Meanwhile…

The three Dino Rangers stood there as Amii was at the desk. Three black devices emerged from the desk. Amii took the devices and walked toward them. Alex, JT and Lee each received one.

"Okay," said Amii, "Go to Slateport University and start combing for residue that emerged from the portals."

"Right," said Alex, turning to the other rangers, "Rangers, let's go!"

"Okay!" said JT and Lee.

The three rangers walked out of Dino Ops. Amii smiled as she looked at them, "Good luck."

* * *

Later…

The three rangers were driving on their Thunder Cycles, unmorphed. As they were driving in the middle of the night, the three rangers started heading toward the University where they began their investigation. Alex scanned the inside and lobby for portals. Lee was in the recital hall, scanning the residue if there were any. JT, however, was scanning the outside perimeter. The three rangers were there for a good twenty-five minutes, searching for the whereabouts of the residue. JT, sighing, turned around as he walked toward the entrance of the hall.

"Did you see anything?" asked Alex, walking outside.

"Nope," said JT.

Lee, following behind, walked toward the group.

"Hey," said Lee.

"Anything?" asked Alex.

"Nope," said Lee.

Suddenly, an obnoxious beeping noise emerged from their devices. Lee turned around as they looked at a few Tydrones and Cranidrones running toward Slateport University with devices. Aurora and Terrordactyl also arrived.

"Oh, look… Tyrantus's goof balls," said Lee.

"Rangers," said Aurora, "It seems that you are looking for your mentor."

"Indeed," said Alex, "Rangers, let's go!"

"Right!" yelled the other two rangers.

They flicked their wrists. Their morphers appeared.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

Transforming into their suits, the rangers charged in for the attack.

"Jaw Staff!"

Raising his red and white striped staff, he twirled it around and thrust into the Tydrone. He then slashed the others with his staff. He kicked the other Tydrones and the Cranidrones in the stomach. Landing on the ground, he rushed toward the creatures. He jumped up and with his staff, he smashed the Tydrones and Cranidrones with full force. He then turned around, kicking a few in the face.

"Armor Shield!"

Raising his shield, the Cranidrones released blue beams from their staves. The shield deflected the attack. He then charged forward with his shield. He flipped up and charged in. All of the Cranidrones landed on the ground. He kicked all of them in the stomach. He then flipped backwards and landed on the ground.

"Amber Daggers!"

The yellow daggers slashed each Tydrone in her way. She flipped forward and slashed her daggers across. She kicked four of them in the stomach. Blocking the attack, she stabbed the Tydrone. Turning around, she jumped up and slashed them with her Amber Daggers.

Aurora and Terrordactyl nodded as they headed toward them. The three rangers nodded as they charged with their weapons. Aurora smiled as she released a red beam of energy. Explosions surrounded the rangers.

"Great…," said Lee, "Guys?"

"Yeah," said Alex and JT.

The three rangers took out their Dino Blasters and pulled the trigger. Blue beams emerged from their blasters. Aurora dodged the attack. Terrordactyl raised his saber. A red lightning bolt emerged from the sky. It hit the clouds and then hit the rangers. Explosions surrounded the rangers as they landed on the ground.

"Ha!" yelled Terrordactyl

The three rangers groaned as they were struggling to get up from the ground.

"We can't give up," said Alex, "We got to save Danny."

"Right," said JT, groaning.

"Exactly," said Lee, moaning from the harsh landing.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Danny was sitting there, watching as the Dino Thunder rangers were getting hit by a series of attacks committed by Terrordactyl and Aurora. Seeing the explosions, he looked at Tyrantus.

"You aren't kidding…," said Danny, looking at Tyrantus, "They are powerful. But, they can still find me."

"Ha!" said Tyrantus, "You and your powerful positive confidence. I should just get rid of it so that way you can suffer immensely."

Danny narrowed his eyes. He looked at the fossil. As it was shining brightly, he looked at Tyrantus. He took a deep breath as he continued watching the battle.

"_I believe in you…," _thought Danny, _"Granted, you guys are still somewhat new to being heroes, you are learning."_

Aurora and Terrordactyl laughed as the rangers landed on the ground, unmorphed. Terrordactyl walked toward them.

"That's what happens when you guys deal with the Dinvolien!" shouted Terrordactyl. He stepped his foot on Alex's back. Alex looked up as he cringed in pain. The other rangers tried to get up. However, Aurora kicked JT and Lee in the face. Landing back on the ground, Terrordactyl raised his saber.

"Now, to take the Jaw Fossil!" yelled Terrordactyl.

"ALEX!" yelled JT.

"ALEX! NO!" screamed Lee.

Alex closed his eyes tightly as Terrordactyl raised his blade. As he went to strike, pink beams hit him in the stomach. The blade flew out and landed on the ground. The rangers turned around. They were in shock as Amii appeared. She had her red blaster in her hand.

"Who is she?" asked Aurora.

"You guys have messed with the wrong group of people," said Amii, walking toward the group.

"Amii…," said Alex.

Amii grabbed Alex by the arm and pulled him up. She could see the blood coming from his mouth and ashes on his face.

"Alex, get Danny for me," said Amii, "The portal is right behind them. I tracked them while you were fighting. It should lead you straight to his lair."

Alex nodded. He turned to JT and Lee. JT and Lee carefully got up. The three rangers started running toward the woods. Aurora and Terrordactyl went to strike.

"Tornado Strike!" yelled Amii.

A pink blast of wind came out of her hands. Terrordactyl and Aurora landed on the ground as they looked at her. She looked at the villains as she took out her silver buckler.

"Who do you think you are?" asked Aurora.

"One of Hoenn's first defenders," she said. It was a silver buckler with a coin slot for the Abra Coin to be inserted. Around the slot was a red label that said "Mighty Morphin' Poké Rangers" on it. Placing the Abra Coin in the morpher, she stretched out her morpher, "Let's Poké Battle!"

"Abra!"

Flipping the morpher, with her left hand on top, she pressed the button on the buckler. The buckler opened up as a pink aura surrounded her body. She had a pink suit with diamond patterns. She had white gloves and boots with pink diamond patterns. Her helmet was pink and Abra shaped. Her belt was white with the silver buckler.

"Pink Mighty Morphin' Poké Ranger!"

"So, one of Hoenn's first warriors," said Terrordactyl, "Prepare to face the Dinvolien!"

As he released blue lightning bolts from his saber, Amii dodged the attack. She then turned around as she took out her red blaster.

"Blade Blaster, fire!"

Pulling the trigger, pink beams emerged. Terrordactyl dodged the attack. Aurora jumped up and went to attack. As she went to attack with a sidekick, Amii grabbed her foot with both hands. She then twirled her around and threw her in the air. Aurora screamed as she released red bolts from her hands. Explosions surrounded the fields of Slateport University. Amii ducked as she raised her hand. A pink staff appeared with a purple orb.

"Psy Staff! Psybeam!"

A rainbow beam emerged out of the staff. Aurora yelled as she was hit hard by the attack. Landing on the ground, Terrordactyl went to strike.

"Psy Staff! Psycho Cut!"

Her staff cut across Terrordactyl's armor. He screamed as he flipped around as he landed on the ground. He looked at her.

"You're a nasty bitch! Allow me to personally send you to your death!" said Terrodactyl.

Amii nodded as she tightened her grip on the Psy Staff, "Bring it on, Terrordactyl!"

* * *

Meanwhile…

Alex, JT, and Lee started running through the thicket of the trees. As the winds came across, there was a green aura surrounding the ground. Turning around, they saw Tydrones charging toward them. They then looked at the aura.

"Uh…," said Lee, "What do we do?"

Alex took a rock and threw it into the aura. A green lightning bolt occurred, snatching the rock. He then grabbed Lee and JT. The two rangers yelled as they were pushed back to the ground. A green bolt hit them as they disappeared. The Tydrones and the Cranidrones also materialized…

"Now…," said Tyrantus, wiggling his fingers, "Shall we begin?"

Danny grumbled as he saw Tyrantus pick up the black fossil with a pair of tongs. He then had a purple capsule with clear liquid inside. Tyrantus smiled as he went to pour the liquid.

"This fluid changes your personality to become my evil ranger… permanently," said Tyrantus.

"You won't get away with this!" yelled Danny.

"I am!" yelled Tyrantus.

Suddenly, blue beams came across Tyrantus. Tyrantus yelled as the capsule broke into pieces. As the black fossil started to fall, Tyrantus turned around. JT had his Dino Blaster aimed at Tyrantus.

"Nice lair," said JT.

"You!" yelled Tyrantus.

"Danny!" yelled Alex.

As Tyrantus went to attack, Lee opened her mouth. A yellow wave of energy came out of her mouth with the sound of screeching. Tyrantus closed his ears as he raised his claws and smacked Lee in the face. Lee yelled as she landed on the ground.

"Lee, you okay?" asked JT.

"Yeah…," said Lee, carefully getting up. Alex took out his Thunder Saber. He cut the restraints. Danny quickly got up and grabbed the black fossil.

"I'm not letting you use this fossil for evil," said Danny.

As Tyrantus went to charge, JT pulled the trigger. Blue beams came out of his blaster, releasing cover fire. Explosions occurred. As they started running toward the exit, a flood of Tydrones and Cranidrones appeared. Danny jumped up as he saw the green aura on the ground with the others following. They disappeared…

* * *

A few seconds later…

Amii yelled as she landed on the ground. Terrordactyl laughed as he released a black aura from his saber. Blue bolts emerged from the saber, into the sky and the on the ground. Amii screamed as her Psy Staff flew in the air. Landing on the ground, she looked up as Princess Aurora and Terrordactyl charged.

"That's enough!"

Suddenly, a green bolt appeared in front of them as the rangers landed on the ground. Aurora and Terrordactyl yelled as they landed on the ground. Amii, carefully injured, looked up to see the rangers.

"Guys!" yelled Amii, hugging the three rangers when they got off Terrordactyl and Aurora. As they hugged together, she looked at the rangers, "Where's Danny?"

Suddenly, Amii felt something, almost as if someone was tapping on the shoulder. Amii turned around. There was nothing. She turned around, "Huh?"

Suddenly, she felt something like a kiss on her neck, "OH MY!"

She turned around as Danny materialized. Danny smiled as he looked at her, "Surprise!"

"Whoa! You were invisible?" asked Alex.

Danny nodded, "Yeah…"

The rangers turned around as Terrordactyl and Aurora looked at them, "So, Danny's back… big deal. The three of you can't stop us… even with two veterans."

"Well," said Danny, "I hate to say this but this veteran ranger became active. Thanks to you guys, I managed to tap into the Cover Fossil with my DNA."

He placed the black fossil on his right wrist. A black and gold wrist morpher appeared with Carracosta's face on it. The fossil materialized into the wrist morpher. He then had a black and gold key in his left hand.

"Now, you have four to deal with," said Danny.

"You're a little old for this," said Aurora.

"Eh… I'm only 24 years old," said Danny, "But, I can finish you off no problem. Guys?"

Alex, JT, and Lee nodded as they appeared.

"Let's do it!" said Alex.

The three rangers flicked their wrists as their morphers appeared. Danny took out his key as the rangers went to morph.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

The rangers pressed the button on their morphers. Danny inserted the key into his morpher. Turning the key, a black aura surrounded the morpher. The rangers transformed into their suits. A black background surrounded Danny as gold thunderbolts hit his body. His suit began to materialize. He wore the black version of what the rangers wore except there was gold instead of white. He also has a black and purple saber on his right hip. He then wore a black helmet that was shaped like a Carracosta.

"Tyrantrum Power! Red Dino Ranger!"

"Bastiodon Power! Blue Dino Ranger!"

"Aerodactyl Power! Yellow Dino Ranger!"

"Carracosta Power! Black Dino Ranger!"

"Unleash, Prehistoric Power!"

"Poké Rangers Dino Thunder!"

Explosions surrounded them.

"So, a four person team?" asked Terrordactyl, "Shouldn't be too hard. Cranidrones, Tydrones… get them!"

The group of grunts from the bushes arrived as they charged toward the group.

"I think I'm going to go take a break and let you guys handle it," said Amii.

Danny smiled, "Don't go away."

Alex nodded, "Let's go!"

The four rangers started charging toward the group of grunts. Alex flipped up and kicked three Tydrones on the ground. Turning around, he used a spinning hook kick on a Cranidrone. As more headed toward him, he stretched his hand out. A red bright light surrounded his hand, now carrying a Jaw Staff.

"Jaw Staff!" yelled Alex. He jumped up with his staff, slashing everybody at once. He turned around and kicked a few more Cranidrones and Tydrones. With his staff, he charged into them and slashed the whole group.

"Now how about that?" he asked, "Hell yeah!"

JT charged in with his Armor Shield. He rammed through people with his shield. Turning around, he took out his Dino Blaster. Pulling the trigger, blue beams emerged, hitting the creatures in the stomach. He turned around and kicked a few Tydrones as well.

Lee flipped forward as she took out her Amber Daggers. Slashing a few of them, she turned around and jumped up. Flipping forward, she slashed the Tydrones in front of her. Princess Aurora, who looked at her, wasn't impressed.

"Now, to take your life!" she said, charging into effect.

"You got it!" yelled Lee. She jumped up as Aurora went to strike with her saber. Turning around, Lee flew across with her daggers. She flew toward the tree, bent her knees and flew back toward her like a slingshot, "Wing Attack!"

SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!

Aurora screamed as she landed on the ground. She then turned around as Lee then flipped forward, "Take this!"

Aurora screamed as she landed on the ground in agony.

Terrordactyl released blue lightning bolts. Danny rolled over to his right and took out his saber like device.

"Cover Combat Saber: Saber Mode!"

As his saber began to glow bright purple, he charged in. Slicing Terrordactyl, Terrordactyl turned around as he was hit hard by the attack. Terrordactyl then went to strike Danny. Danny waved his finger as he flipped forward and attacked him with his saber.

"Ancient Power!"

Striking the saber down, a crack in the Earth formed as purple bolts emerged. Terrordactyl yelled as he landed on the ground. Danny removed the saber from the ground and changed it to a blaster. A purple screen appeared on the top of the blaster.

"Cover Combat Saber: Blaster Mode!"

Holding the weapon, a blackish-purple aura surrounded it, "Fire!"

A black and purple beam emerged out of the blaster. Terrordactyl yelled as he was hit by the attack. Explosions surrounded him as he landed on the ground. Flames appeared everywhere as Aurora and Terrordactyl stood there with wounds visible on the arms and legs.

"Give up?" asked Danny.

"This… isn't… over," said Terrordactyl.

Immediately, a green aura surrounded them as they disappeared. Alex, JT and Lee turned around as they saw Danny remove his helmet. Removing the sweat from battle, he smiled as he looked at the rangers.

"Thank you," said Danny.

"Thank you!" said Alex, shaking your hand, "It's nice to have a veteran on the team."

JT and Lee nodded. JT, removing his helmet, punched Danny in the arm, "This is going to be an amazing adventure with you on board."

"It's nice to know that we are now one step closer to defeating the Dinvolien," said Lee.

Turning around, Amii looked at them. Still morphed, she removed her helmet. Shaking the helmet hair out, she looked at Lee, "Well, it's nice to see you guys got new stuff."

"Don't be jealous," said Danny, "Our original powers will always be the better ones."

"True," said Amii, smiling, "Ah, but… I'm tired… I want a shower and I want food."

"Food? How about that Burger Joint at the University?" asked JT, "They are still open."

Amii looked at him, "Actually, JT… I was thinking for old times sake..."

* * *

Twenty minutes later…

Lee smiled as she was in her yellow and black bathing suit, "A spa?"

"Yeah. This mansion has been inherited to me by my father!" said Amii, smiling and now wearing a pink and white bathing suit, "Oh, and this mansion does lead into Dino Ops…"

Danny smiled as he wore a green and black bathing suit, "Sorry."

"You're not getting any tonight," said Amii, raising an eyebrow.

Alex laughed as he was sitting in the spa, wearing a red and white bathing suit, "Looks like someone's a little upset with you."

Danny looked at him. He shook his head, "Got to make her happy."

"You better," said Amii, "Because without you, I don't know what I would do."

JT, wearing a blue and white flower bathing suit, also laughed, "Aw… the happy couple."

"Miss Chii!"

Amii turned around. She saw an old man with a black suit and tie walk in with food, "Here some food!"

"Thanks Freddie!" said Amii.

She smiled as she opened up the silver platters, "Filet Mignon for everyone… and champagne!"

"Dining in style," said Alex.

Amii smiled as she raised her glass, "To the Poké Rangers Dino Thunder team… May the Dinvolien be gone and forever have peace!"

"Cheers!"

* * *

**Next Time on Poké Rangers Dino Thunder…**

**Danny: So, this is Carracosta, the Carrier Zord.**

**Alex: Seems legit. What's in the zord that's causing that surge?**

**Danny: I don't know.**

**Tyrantus: Time to have some fun!  
**

**Lee: What is that?**

**JT: It's an egg!**

**Poké Rangers Dino Thunder Chapter 9: Eggs of Pre-Earth**

* * *

A/N: So, yeah. Not bad, right? Danny's back! Woot-woot! All you MMPR fans can finally praise that he's back! Now, we are going to get into some awesome things. I have a lot planned for the first half of this season. However, here's something great.

My chapters are long… and I think the reason is probably the theme song. We don't need a theme song every chapter. Yeah, I realized this "now". So, starting with Chapter 10, I will be not writing theme songs every chapter unless they get new stuff. So, it saves paper and it saves time. You guys should all know the theme song after nine times, right? In addition, I'm not updating for the rest of the month because I'm working and doing homework and practicing. However, chapters will be written during that time. In October, be prepared to have a massive chapter blow up on your email. I say I hope to write at least 5 chapters by October.

Also… starting in 2015, there will be a spin-off to this series called Poké Rangers Battle Force, set in the Kalos Region. See profile for information. I will need rangers eventually. It's based off the Sentai Series Battle Fever J, which is from 1979 and I plan on making it more 21st Century and original for all. Oh and Kalos has never been touched by evil forces. :)

See ya around!


	9. Eggs of Pre-Earth

A/N: So, here's Chapter 9!

* * *

_Previously on Poké Rangers Dino Thunder…_

_JT, Alex, and Lee find the Dino Fossils transforming them into Poké Rangers to defeat the Dinvolien Empire. After a few battles, their mentor Danny Dragonfly was captured by the powerful Tyrantus. The rangers learn of Danny's secret and goes after him. After battling, Danny finally reveals himself to be the Black Dino Ranger and helps the rangers defeat Aurora and Terrordactyl. Now that the team is a four person team, what will happen now? Find out next!_

* * *

Princess Aurora was lying in bed with her hands behind her back. She sighed as she looked up at the ceiling. Shaking her head, she looked at the white lights shining down on her.

"I can't believe it… A fourth ranger," said Aurora.

She removed the red sheets as she climbed out of bed, "The Dino Thunder Rangers have been getting stronger and now that we have a problem."

She walked out of the room, hearing nothing but the sounds of snoring and sleeping. She smiled as she walked toward the lab room, where she saw the monster platform. She smiled as she took out a green, a purple and a pink orb. She placed them all in the center as she went to the console. She pulled the lever. Immediately, the orbs began to glow as they shot into the air. A blue light came down on the platform as a monster appeared. It was a humanoid Venusaur with Victreebell fists with Flabebé imprints and designs. The beast had a pink flower, which had petals designed to look like female hair.

"Vollinoid Beast Flanusbell… a creature of aroma," said Aurora.

"Why…," she said, smiling, "It's so nice to finally be alive. What can I do?"

"Simple," she said, "You are known for being good with aromas and sending people to their doom… I want you to do that. I want to get rid of the Poké Rangers so that way Tyrantus doesn't have a problem."

"That would be grand," she said, smiling, "I would so love to do that."

"Perfect," said Aurora, grinning.

* * *

_(Poké Rangers logo appears… a foot of a Tyrantrum smashes the logo as a desert appears… the Poké Rangers Dino Thunder logo appears)_

_**Alex: Poké Rangers**_

_**All: Dino Thunder!**_

_(Season logo appears with Tyrantrum on top)_

_**Poké Rangers Roar!**_

_(Alex, JT, and Lee walk in the city at night)_

_**There's a light in the distance**_

_(Two red lines appear above and below. Alex appears on one side while the Red Ranger appears on the other. "Alex Jenkovich- Red Dino Ranger created by Blazin' Saddles")_

_**See them coming closer**_

_(Two blue lines appear above and below. JT appears on one side while the Blue Ranger appears on the other. "JT Glover- Blue Dino Ranger created by NashWalker")_

_**With the force of ages**_

_(Two yellow lines appear above and below. Lee appears on one side while the Yellow Ranger appears on the other. "Amelie "Lee" Goodwin- Yellow Dino Ranger created by SSJ2 PikaFlash)_

_**Centuries gone by**_

_(Two black lines appear above and below. Danny appears on one side while the Black Ranger appears on the other. "Danny Dragonfly- Black Dino Ranger created by Daniel the Dragonfly)_

_**Protectors of the right**_

_(The four rangers take out their morphers and morph)_

_**Defenders sworn to fight**_

_(Shots of them transforming)_

_**Dino Rangers roar!**_

_(Dino Rangers pose)_

_**Poké Rangers score!**_

_(Scenes of Tyrantus, Aurora, and Terrordactyl appear)_

_**Save us from the evil forces! Win! (Poké Rangers Dino Thunder)**_

_(Amii looks at Danny and rolls her eyes)_

_(Dino Thunder Megazord is formed)_

_**Dino Rangers win!**_

_(Alex bites a Tydrone, JT uses super strength and Lee screams)_

_**Pokémon within!**_

_(Danny materializes out of thin air)_

_(Rangers use their weapons and form the Dino Bomber)_

_**Victory is ours forever more!**_

_(Season logo appears with the three rangers unmorphed. Adapted from © 2003-2004 Bakuryu Sentai Abaranger and © 2004-2005 Power Rangers DinoThunder. Do not own)_

_(© 2014 Blaze Productions)_

* * *

**Chapter 9: Eggs of Pre-Earth**

* * *

"Come on, Jenkovich!"

Alex was running around with the football in hand. He was wearing a white jersey with red lettering. As he tackled the other people from behind, he charged into the enzone. As he dropped the football, he looked at the others, "Yeah!"

The teammates, not impressed with his attitude, looked at him as Alex walked over. The coach looked at him, "Jenkovich, tackling and pulling people down would get you kicked out of the game!"

The coach, a blonde haired man with red framed glasses looked at Alex. He was also wearing a grey sports jacket with a white t-shirt and black sweat pants.

"Sorry, coach," said Alex.

"Everyone hit the showers!" yelled the coach.

As everyone started heading toward the field, Alex sighed as he looked at them, "That totally sucks."

He started walking toward the gym. Sighing, he was shaking his head, "So, apparently I screwed up, once again… I swear."

As the cool breeze spread across the university grass, he smelled something funny. He smelled the beautiful smell of flowers.

"I shouldn't be smelling that at this time of year," said Alex, turning around. He turned around, seeing a creature walking toward him. It was Flanusbell, looking at him.

"It's so nice to meet you," she said.

"Tyrantus doesn't know when to quit, does he?" asked Alex.

"Well, time to get rid of you!" she said.

Alex raised his wrist as he went to transform.

"Dino Thunder…"

A green beam emerged from Flanusbell's hands, capturing Alex in a green aura. He started to quickly disappear.

"Power Up!"

As he went to press the button, he noticed that he wasn't on the field. He was surrounded by trees and grass. He turned around as he looked at where he was.

"This isn't where I was like a second ago," said Alex, looking around, "Where am I?"

He then raised his wrist, "Lee, JT, Danny… respond! Dino Ops!"

All he got on the other side of the morpher was static. Alex sighed, "Great…"

* * *

Meanwhile…

Lee and JT were sitting in the dining hall. They knew Alex had a field experience assignment due so it was best to let him be while the two of them hung out, doing homework.

"So," said Lee, "What do you think of four part writing in music?"

"It depends… what do you think about decoding programs?" asked JT.

"That's too technical…," said Lee, raising an eyebrow, "I'll stick to my music."

JT grinned, "Good thinking, Lee."

Lee laughed as she opened her book, "At least I did my recital performance for the semester."

"Yeah," said JT, smiling, "Speaking of which, have you seen Janelle?"

Lee looked at him, "Janelle? Please, I haven't heard from her since two weeks ago."

JT rolled his eyes, "Well, I was just asking."

Lee smiled, "Janelle is smart but she has always been flighty."

"Flighty?" asked JT.

"Yeah," said Lee, "Flighty."

"Explain," said JT.

Lee sighed as she put her pencil in her theory book, "That's all I can say."

JT nodded, "Ah. Unexplainable."

As the two rangers went to continue studying, a loud beeping noise was heard through their morphers. Looking at each other, JT turned around as he raised his wrist, "Yeah?"

"Hey, what you guys doing?" asked Danny.

"Studying? Isn't this for emergencies?" asked JT.

"Yeah," said Danny, over the intercom, "But, I need you to report to Dino Ops when you have a chance. I have a surprise for you."

"Surprise?" asked Lee.

"Yeah," said Danny, "Um, actually two surprises. One for me and one for you…"

"Well," said Lee, looking at JT, "I guess we can bring our stuff there. We'll be there shortly."

Danny nodded, "You got it. Just come to the mansion."

As the intercom clicked off, the rangers grabbed their books and headed to the exit.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Alex sighed as he looked at the forest, "Well, this sucks. My Pokémon are in the locker room. My books are in the locker room and… I can't morph out of here."

Walking through the woods, he heard the sound of a howl. He turned around, seeing a Poochyena and a girl. She was in her late teens. She had brownish-blonde hair and pink eyes. She wore a blue t-shirt with black jeans and white shoes.

"So," said Alex, "You got stuck too?"

She looked at him, "Yeah. I thought I was the only one here."

Alex shook his head, "Nope. How did you wind up in this dimension?"

"Simple," she said, "I was walking my Poochyena and I got attacked by a monster that was primarily a grass type."

"Me too," said Alex, "Maybe we can work together to get out. The name's Alex."

"My name's Libby," she said, stretching her hand.

"Beautiful name for a girl," he said, "High school?"

"Yeah," she said, "I'm a senior at Slateport High School."

"Nice," said Alex, "I'm a college student at Slateport University."

Libby raised an eyebrow, "You play football? Based on the jersey."

"Yeah," said Alex, smiling, "I'm the quarterback."

Libby looked at him, "You know for a college student, you are quite cocky."

Alex looked at her in disbelief, "Yeah, right."

"No, I'm serious," said Libby, "Sometimes, its best not to show that."

Alex looked at her. He put his hands on his hips, "Are we going to get out of here? Or are you going to insult me?"

"I'm being honest," said Libby.

Alex sighed and looked at her, "Arguing with you isn't going to get us anywhere. Let's work together."

Libby slowly nodded, "Agreed."

Meanwhile…

"So…," said JT as he walked down the steps, "What's so important?"

Danny smiled as he pressed a few buttons on the computer screen. Lee and JT were standing there in shock as they saw a Carracosta in the oceans of Slateport City.

"This is the Carracosta Carrier Zord," said Danny, "Inside this zord, I can put a whole arsenal of zords in here."

He pressed a button. Inside the Carracosta Zord, there was the Tyrantrum, Bastiodon and Aerodactyl Zords.

"From now on, when Tyrantus grows another beast, just call me and I'll send this guy over," said Danny.

Lee raised an eyebrow, "Sweet."

"Yeah," said Danny, smiling, "In addition, we have a Pokémon Egg in the Carrier Zord."

"Pokémon Egg?" asked JT.

"Well, not exactly. It's a zord egg that has been inside Carracosta," said Danny. He pressed a few buttons. A black egg with blue spots appeared on the screen.

"Apparently, after doing some research…," said Danny, "There are other eggs in the area."

Lee and JT looked at each other and then at Danny. Lee looked at Danny with curiosity, "You mean, we have a lot of Prehistoric Pokémon that could work with our Megazord?"

"Yeah. Tyrantus will no longer be able to stop us because of our full strength," said Danny.

JT smiled as he was sitting in the chair, "Yeah. I can't believe we managed to get a new zord. Speaking of which… isn't Alex supposed to be here?"

Lee looked at him, "Now that you mention it…"

Danny nodded as he was looking at the console, "Yeah…"

No sooner he went to press a few buttons, the alarm went off. The rangers looked up as they saw the vile creature heading toward Slateport City causing people to disappear.

"Well, we may have a clue," said JT.

"You guys face the creature and I will go find Alex," said Danny.

"Agreed," said JT, walking toward Lee, "Ready?"

"Yeah," said Lee.

The two rangers stretched out their wrists as their morphers appeared.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

The rangers transformed into their suits.

* * *

Ten minutes later…

Flaunsbell was releasing the pollen around the city. Pokémon and people were being caught in the smell as they started disappearing one by one. Turning around, she laughed as the rangers arrived.

"So, where's the other ranger?" asked Lee.

"Well, that's funny! You mean the red one?" asked Flaunsbell.

JT turned to Lee, "She caught him alright."

"And I have no time to deal with you!" said Flaunsbell, releasing a few pink petals, "Ta, ta!"

A pink aura surrounded her as she disappeared. Lee threw her hands in the air, "Great, just when we were going to stop her!"

"We need to go back to Dino Ops," said JT, "Let's go!"

Meanwhile…

Alex was walking through more of the woods. Behind him, Libby was exploring the area. He sighed as he looked at the top of the hill. He saw a beautiful river with the sun shining on top.

"That's beautiful!" said Alex, amazed at the view. He never saw anything like this back home. It was almost like paradise… even though they were captured in Flaunsbell's dimension.

"Yeah," said Libby, sighing, "But this doesn't seem like home."

"Yeah…," said Alex, "I'm starting to miss home already. But, we can't lose hope. I'm sure there's a way to get out of here."

"Yep!" shouted Libby, "Now, the question is where do we go?"

Alex sighed as he looked around, "Well, let's go down the hill."

Libby looked at Alex, "Are you out of your mind?"

Alex looked at her and then the river, "Nope."

He turned around as he stretched his and out, "Come."

Libby took Alex's hand as they went down the steep hill toward the riverbanks.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"She just vanished?" asked Danny.

"Yeah," said JT, looking at Danny as he went to sit down and land on the ground, "We show up… she leaves."

"Well, there are more reports of people disappearing across the region," said Amii, walking down the stairs to meet the other rangers.

"Wish we knew how to stop her," said Lee, "She uses her petals to disappear."

"The question is where does she get them from?" asked JT.

Danny looked at him, "JT… think about it. You're dealing with a plant monster."

JT looked at Danny, "Right… which means… got it."

"Yeah," said Lee, "Some plant Pokémon have petals, which means we need to destroy the source of the petals!"

Amii nodded, "Exactly."

Suddenly, the alarm system activated again. Lee and JT looked at each other as they saw Flaunsbell capture a whole set of people.

"Interesting," said Danny, "It seems that we have an issue with Flaunsbell."

"Yep," said Amii, "Why don't you go with them? I'll watch here."

"But… that egg has to be monitored," said Danny.

Amii looked at him, "I'll let you know when it hatches. Go, before she disappears!"

Danny nodded, "Let's do this!"

The rangers took out their morphers and Danny took out his key to the morpher.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

The three rangers transformed into their ranger suits.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Are you sure this is the way?" Libby asked.

They just crossed the river and started walking up the hill. Alex sighed as he looked at her, "I'm just using plain intuition!"

"HELP!"

Alex looked up. He then turned around as he ran up the hill. Libby followed him up as they headed up toward the hill. They saw a whole population of people and Pokémon wandering around.

"What's going on?" asked Alex.

"Who are you?" a woman asked. She had brown hair and blue eyes, wearing a pink dress with white sandals.

"I'm Alex. I got zapped in this dimension just like you and we are trying to find our way home," he said.

"Wow," she said, "Yeah, that monster attacked half of Slateport City. People have been teleporting here every hour on the hour."

"Really?" asked Alex, scratching his chin, "We'll get out of here. I believe the Poké Rangers have a way to save us."

* * *

Meanwhile…

Flaunsbell started running away from the rangers in the city streets. Danny jumped up as he saw her with the petals, "Oh no, you don't!"

He knocked them out of the way and kicked Flaunsbell to the ground. He then noticed a sack of them. Throwing them in the air, JT and Lee withdrew their Dino Blasters. Blue beams emerged as the bag exploded into pieces.

"Nice!" said Lee.

"No! My disappearing act is gone!" yelled Flaunsbell.

"Yep!" said Lee, laughing, "And now you have to deal with us. So hand over the people and maybe we'll let you go."

Danny looked at her, "Poké Rangers Rule Number 2: Don't give them the option. They are going to say no anyway."

"Bingo!" said Flaunsbell, releasing whips from his arms. JT and Lee yelled as they landed on the ground. Danny withdrew his weapon from his holster.

"Cover Combat Saber: Blaster Mode!"

Pulling the trigger, black beams emerged from his pistol. Flaunsbell yelled as they landed on the ground. JT and Lee jumped up as they took out their weapons. Flaunsbell looked up as they came down with their weapons.

"Armor Shield!"

"Amber Daggers!"

SLASH! SLASH!

Flaunsbell yelled as he landed on the ground.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Alex was walking in the woods, leading a group of people behind him. They were walking around for a while. They managed to find stragglers along the way as they walked deeper into the woods.

"So," said Libby, "How close are we?"

"The question is how close?" asked Alex.

Suddenly, a purple aura appeared to the right of Alex. Alex turned around as he saw what was going on.

"So…," said Alex, "I wonder…"

The woman jumped up, "We're saved!"

The people started laughing as they cheered. Alex nodded as he looked at the purple aura. He then noticed it was surrounded by a huge boulder. Alex smiled, turning around toward the other rangers.

"Alright!" said Alex, turning around. Everyone else turned around as he gathered full attention from the crowd, "We need to push this rock if we plan to get out of here!"

"Right!" said everybody. Everyone ran to the rock and put their hands on it.

"Alright… 1, 2… 3!"

Everyone started pushing the rock.

* * *

Meanwhile…

The three rangers yelled as they landed on the ground. Turning around, Lee looked at the others as she slowly got up.

"We got to find a way to stop this creature!" said Lee.

"It would only help if we knew her weak spot… that's for sure," said JT. He carefully got up as he looked at Flaunsbell, with her whips.

"You will never be able to stop me!" she said, "I'm too powerful. Your friends are trapped forever!"

Danny laughed, "There has to be a way… Amii, you there?"

* * *

Back at Dino Ops…

Amii was sitting in her pajamas as she was sipping a glass of wine, "Yeah, what's up?"

"Analyze that creature. I want to know her weak spot!"

"Got it!" said Amii, typing on her computer. The screen turned on as Flaunsbell's diagram appeared. She smiled, looking through the information. Her hands flew up in the air as she pressed a button on the keyboard, "Aim in between her eyes. Apparently, that is where all of the prisoners are."

"Right," said Danny. He then took out his Cover Combat Blaster, "Ready?"

"Dino Blasters!" yelled Lee and JT.

Flaunsbell laughed as she released pink petals. The three rangers yelled as they were hit by the attack. Landing on the ground, Danny recovered as he aimed for the creature. Lee and JT also nodded. Three beams hit the creature. Explosions appeared as Flaunsbell screamed. Pink beams emerged as people started screaming. Pokémon flew and landed on the ground. Alex and Libby shook their heads as they got up from the ground.

"Alex!" yelled JT.

Alex looked at them, "Hey!"

He then turned around as Flaunsbell started releasing pink petals. Everyone ducked as explosions surrounded their area.

"Everyone get out of here!" yelled Alex.

Libby turned around, "What about you?"

"I'll be fine!" yelled Alex.

Libby nodded as she ran with the rest of the group. Alex looked at the others as Flaunsbell smiled.

"Ah, so you are here!" said Flaunsbell.

"You are one obnoxious beast!" yelled Alex, taking out his morpher, "Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

Transforming into his ranger suit, the three rangers nodded as they turned to him.

"Let's finish him off!" yelled Alex, taking out the Jaw Staff, "Dino Bomber!"

"Right!" yelled Lee and JT.

Immediately, the Armor Shield stood as the base. The Amber Daggers turned into handles as they were placed on either side of the Armor Shield. The Jaw Staff folded underneath and the top part of the staff connected to the top of the Armor Shield.

"Dino Bomber!" yelled the rangers.

"Prehistoric Blast!" yelled Alex.

Pulling the trigger, a golden energy beam shot out. The beam revealed a pair of monster jaws that hit Flaunsbell. Flaunsbell yelled, landing on the ground. An explosion emerged from the ground.

"It's not over yet," said Alex, seeing the sky.

"Yeah," said the rangers.

Suddenly, a ton of storm clouds gathered together. Purple rain drops landed on the carcass of Flaunsbell. A purple sludge like creature formed from the carcass as a white light emerged. The beast appeared, but grew ten times bigger.

"Carracosta Zord, you're up!" yelled Danny.

The rangers looked to the right. Out of the ocean, a Carracosta started crawling toward the city. Flaunsbell released pink petals as Carracosta continued walking. Carracosta released rocks and pulses of water, hitting the creature. Flaunsbell yelled as she landed on the ground.

"Nice!" yelled Alex.

"It gets better," said Danny, "Carracosta, deploy the zords!"

Carracosta stopped walking. The left and right sides opened up and the top opened up. Immediately, the Dino Zords were released.

"Nice!" yelled Alex, "Alright, let's go!"

The three rangers jumped up as they landed inside their zords.

"Prehistoric Fusion!" yelled the rangers.

Immediately, the Tyrantrum Zord started charging first. With the exception of the legs, the body rotated 90 degrees so that way the one end had the tail and the other end was the head. The head detached and connected to the middle of the body. The Bastiodon Zord jumped up and connected to the right side of the Tyrantrum with a human head popping out. Finally, the Aerodactyl flew towards them. The Aerodactyl head was taken off and it connected to the human head while the wings and body connected to the back. The cockpit evolved into a big red and brown cockpit with Alex, JT, and Lee in control.

"Thundersaurus Rex Megazord, power up!"

Flaunsbell laughed as she looked at them, "That robot will do you no good!"

She released her whips, slashing the Megazord. The rangers yelled as the Megazord was hit hard by the attack.

"This is crazy!" said Alex, "We will be slapped every time!"

"Whipped… my friend. Whipped, not slapped," said JT.

BOOM!

The rangers yelled as the Thundersaurus Rex Megazord landed on the ground.

"This is bad…,"said Danny.

Suddenly, a black aura surrounded Danny's morpher. He turned around as something purple was glowing inside the Carracosta Zord.

"What's going on?" asked Danny.

Suddenly, a streak of purple light emerged. He looked up as a Rampardos emerged from the zord. Flaunsbell turned around as she looked in horror. Rampardos yelled as he headbutted Flaunsbell. Flaunsbell screamed as Rampardos punched with his hands with full force. After that, Flaunsbell was then hit by his tail.

"A Rampardos?" asked Lee.

"So, it's an Auxilary Zord," said Danny. Turning to his wrist, he saw a purple plate with a face of Rampardos, "Rangers, combine with it."

"What?" asked Alex.

"You heard me, combine," said Danny.

"Right," said the rangers.

"Prehistoric Armamnent!"

The Tyrantrum tail shrunk back as the Rampardos Zord folded its arms and legs. The tail shrunk and the head pointed towards the ground as it connected to the Megazord.

"Sweet!" said Lee.

"Thundersaurus Rampage Megazord!" yelled the rangers, "Battle Ready!"

Flaunsbell laughed as she headed toward the rangers with the petals and whips. The Thundersaurus Rampage Megazord jumped up and punched Flaunsbell in the stomach. She screamed as she was punched repeatedly by the attack. She screamed as she landed on the ground. Turning around, she yelled as she was then punched by the Bastiodon arm.

"Nice!" yelled Alex, "Now to finish her off!"

"Rampage Punch!"

Immediately, the Rampardos arm began to glow purple and the Bastiodon arm began to glow blue. Flaunsbell screamed as she went to strike. However, the two arms punched her so hard that she started flying into the sky. Explosions appeared as the Thundersaurus Rampage Megazord stood.

"Alright!" yelled the rangers.

"Great," said Danny.

The next day…

"So," said Lee, looking at Alex. The three rangers were walking on a soccer field at Slateport University. She raised an eyebrow, "Flaunsbell sent you to another dimension."

"Yeah. I was surprised that nothing happened," said Alex, "At least I met a cute girl there. She's in high school though."

"Jailbait," said Lee, looking at him.

Alex looked at her, "Jailbait?"

"Yeah," said Lee, staring him down, "Come on. You need someone more… into the world."

"More into the world?" asked Alex.

Lee looked at him, "Whatever."

"Hey!"

Alex turned around. Libby was walking toward him. He smiled as he walked toward her, "Hey."

"I just want to say thank you," said Libby. She smiled as she pulled out a red flower from her pocket and kissed him on the cheek, "Call me."

Alex dropped his jaw as she started walking away. He looked at her as JT and Lee walked toward him.

"Jailbait," said Lee, "Think."

Alex's face was bright red as he looked at the others, "Guys, I'm going to faint."

He rolled his eyes and landed on the ground.

* * *

**Next Time:**

**JT: Bucky Bonds! The greatest baseball player ever!  
**

**Alex: You are a baseball fan?**

**JT: Yes.**

**Bucky: I'm so rich! Here…**

**Lee: It seems to me that Tyrantus is using people's greed for their own extent.**

**JT: Dude, this is not cool.**

**Bucky: Huh?**

**JT: I can't believe you would do this... I looked up to you man.**

**Danny: Well (grabs popcorn), this is going to be fun.**

**Poké Rangers Dino Thunder Chapter 10: Baseball Bonding!**

**JT: Let's do this!**

A/N: Whoo! Fall Chapter Madness is here! So, yeah… not bad right? It was boring, but at least Alex has a love interest? Maybe? We don't know. Well, we will see. Next chapter will be fun. If you saw "Lost and Found in Translation", I kind of altered it and actually made the plot of the chapter more meaningful, especially if you are a celebrity. Alright, I will see you guys next time! Next chapter will be in two weeks... I was supposed to be writing Chapter 13 by now but I'm about two and a half chapters behind... So, yeah. Also some reviews would be lovely. No reviews, no motivation, and then no motivation means no more Poke Rangers.


End file.
